


Vortex

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Dumbledore made a catastrophic error when he was raising Harry as his pawn. He had no idea that Harry had a soulmate, and that when he was killed as the old man’s collateral damage, Harry would follow along right behind him. Cedric and Harry are given the training they need and one shot to fix the old man’s mistakes and change the fate of the world in the process.





	Vortex

Quantum Bang  
Title: Vortex  
Author: gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, Romance, Slash, Time Travel  
Relationship(s): Harry/Cedric, Sirius/Kingsley, Hermione/Fred/George, Neville/Luna  
Content Rating: R  
Warnings: Character Death, some permanent, some not, character bashing, if you read my stuff you know Dumbledore and some Weasley’s cop it. Graphic sex between teenagers. Bad language. Discussion – sexual assault via love potions.  
Author Notes: Canon before the story begins, diverges from the beginning  
Betas: chaneleblanc and Seren  
Word Count: 50782  
Summary: Dumbledore made a catastrophic error when he was raising Harry as his pawn. He had no idea that Harry had a soulmate, and that when he was killed as the old man’s collateral damage, Harry would follow along right behind him. Cedric and Harry are given the training they need and one shot to fix the old man’s mistakes and change the fate of the world in the process.  
Artist: amakave- to see all the wonderful art done for this story go to http://quantumbang.org/artist-showcase-amakave-for-vortex/  
To view the other wonderful fics from this Bang go to http://quantumbang.org/category/fiction/  
Complete

Chapter 1 – Emergence

“Are you ready, love?”

“Yes, let’s do this,” Cedric replied as he ran his hand down the side of Harry’s face, his fingers scratching at Harry’s beard. He was going to miss that so much.

Harry turned and smiled at Cedric, squeezing his hand gently before pulling him in for a swift but soft kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips.

“And I, you,” Cedric replied as he pulled back and smiled at his lover.

They walked together, hand in hand, over to the swirling vortex in the centre of the room, and with one last look at each other, hands tightening in both anxiety and the will to hold on to each other, they stepped into it.

“We have ten minutes,” Harry said as they landed and he glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to deal with Voldemort, capture Wormtail and merge with their younger selves.

“Piece of cake,” Cedric said and smirked at his lover.

“Idiot,” Harry replied fondly, squeezing his hand.

They had planned this out precisely; the first initial contact, what they needed to accomplish before they came into contact with their younger selves. They could not exist on the same plane as their younger versions for long and the minute they came into contact, the merge would begin automatically.

The only problem was you couldn’t merge with yourself if you were already dead, and since both of them had died in the graveyard that night, they had to move quickly. They had studied for this, been trained to succeed, and watched as the world was destroyed for power.

They had to sit back and watch the world burn because one man could not get past his own ego, his own need for his Greater Good. This is what had happened when they died, and this is what would happen again if they didn’t make the necessary changes.

Still, Cedric had wished they had told them more details of what was going to happen, not just the outcome if they failed. He hated flying blind, but what was the point of knowing what was already changing.

They could have moved on, Harry could have been with his family, but Cedric had known the moment Harry was given a choice, after they watched what would happen if he stayed dead, that Harry would go back and he would be dragged back with his stupid Gryffindor.

“Kill the spare,” Babymorts voice echoed through the graveyard.

“This is it,” Harry said, and they both moved as one. Pettigrew was stunned and tied up just as he had raised his wand. The thing that was the Dark Lord was levitated over to the cauldron cursing the whole way.

And if Cedric had bounced the ugly little thing on a few headstones along the way, well accidents happen. He could not be held responsible for his loss of concentration when Harry bent over in front of him.

Really, what did people expect? Merlin, he was going to miss that arse. Just a few years, he told himself, he could manage a few years, if Harry behaved. The odds of that were low, he thought, laughing quietly.

The ritual to end Voldemort and his Horcruxes was rather easy, and just another layer of hatred ran through Cedric, as he sneered at the splashing water that sprayed his cloak.

There was no light show, no pomp and circumstance, the ritual was so quick if you blinked you would miss it. Pretty much what Tom Riddle deserved.

“You okay love?” Harry asked as he ran a hand up and down Cedric’s back.

“Yeah, just Dumbledore,” Cedric murmured as he turned into Harry, holding him tight while trying to release his anger.

“We will get him, Ced, and he will have no idea we are coming.”

“Get ready,” Cedric said as he looked at his watch, “we… they are coming,” he finished with a sheepish shrug at the look Harry gave him.

Harry and Cedric both shuddered as the merging began the second their counterparts landed in the graveyard. It was quicker than they expected, and only took moments for Cedric to readjust.

Both watched as their old bodies disintegrated. It was a strange sensation, one minute they were looking at their younger bodies, the next they were in them, watching on as their older bodies turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

“Time to get back and let the fun begin,” Cedric said standing and pulling Harry close.

Harry groaned and leaned into his partner, “I had forgotten how broken this body is,” Harry said, barely able to stand.

“Hold on,” Cedric said and held on tighter when Harry started to shake. “Easy love, easy, you knew this was going to happen.”

Harry groaned, then gritted his teeth as his merging soul purged some of the defects in his younger body. He felt the curse scar close up, knowing it had to have been bleeding heavily from the forced removal of the Horcrux during the ritual. He wondered how much pain his younger self had to endure while travelling by portkey as the Horcrux was ripped from his head.

He could feel the sluggishness of his magic, as it was a fight to keep him from falling under the traps of some of the spells and potions, but Cedric grounded him, and Harry held on to that.

Harry knew why his body wouldn’t fully heal, they had to have some evidence against the things he had suffered, just in case they needed the extra help to get Dumbledore to stop meddling in his life and get his fingers out of his vaults.

“Hold on love, we will get you some pain potions as soon as we get back,” Cedric said as he summoned Pettigrew to him. With a quick spell, he turned Peter into his rat form and then transfigured him into a glass marble and pocketed it before grabbing the cup.

The swirling of the portkey did nothing to ease Harry’s pain, and when they landed, he pulled away from Cedric, fell to his knees and vomited violently. Cedric rubbed his back and helped him to his feet once he was done.

“What has happened?” Dumbledore asked as he descended upon them, and both boys could see the annoyance on his face he couldn’t entirely cover.

“Harry just got sick from the Portkey is all,” Cedric said, “maybe we should get him to Madam Pomfrey to take care of,” and started to walk away before the old man could answer.

“Good idea,” Cedric heard and felt a hand on his back, leading them both away from the group. He turned his head slightly to see Moody trying to guide them away before he was stopped by Cedric’s dad.

“You did it, my boy,” Amos shouted and slapped him on the back.

“Well, actually, Harry did it. He made it to the cup first but came back to save me from an Acromantula that was trying to kill me. He then told me to take the cup instead of him. We finally agree to take it together.”

“Really?” Amos said, giving Harry a sceptical look.

“Really, Dad, he saved my life,” Cedric said passionately. “Where’s mum?”

“She couldn’t stand to watch the tournament, I was supposed to contact her when it was over,” Amos replied chuckling slightly, “she could never stand to see you suffer.”

“Well, help me get Harry to the hospital wing, and then you can ask Madam Pomfrey if you can use her fireplace to contact mum,” Cedric said as he continued to move towards the castle, ignoring the huffing coming from the disguised Barty Crouch Jr.

“Moody,” Amos said as he continued on, “you should go see if you can help Dumbledore, we don’t need an escort.”

Moody grumbled while eyeing Harry, and Cedric could see the want in his eye, the need for answers and how he had made it back. His hand twitched for his wand and Cedric thought for a second he was going to give himself away in front of everyone. But he stopped and turned back stomping over to Dumbledore, who was answering questions from the Minister.

The doors to the infirmary opened, and Poppy Pomfrey turned and tutted at seeing Harry Potter there again. That poor boy, she wished she could do more for him, but Dumbledore and his relatives had stopped her at every turn. That didn’t prevent her from keeping a full medical file on the boy. If Harry ever needed medical evidence, she had it in droves.

She had slipped him potions on many occasions to try and help him as much as she could, without breaking her oath, maybe she could do more now.

“Are you alright, Mr Potter?” she asked, and they could all hear the concern in her voice.

“No, he’s not. He’s in a lot of pain,” Cedric said as he lay Harry down on his regular bed and grimaced at the sound Harry made. The merge must have taken more out of him than they both thought it would. He knew it would be more difficult for Harry to be back in his younger, damaged body, but he had never known it was this bad.

They both could hear Amos calling for his wife and knew the moment Primrose stepped through, “are you sure he is alright Amos?” She asked, causing Cedric to chuckle slightly.

“Yes, dear, I told you he was fine, and he is, just fine,” his dad answered, and Cedric could hear the annoyed amusement in his father’s voice. Footsteps drew closer and then his mother was there next to him.

“Cedric? Are you alright sweetheart?” Primrose asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“I really am fine, mum, thanks to Harry. He saved my life.”

“Did he now?” She asked and turned to look at the boy in question, jolting in surprise at the sight of him, “and why didn’t your father tell me that?” she asked but continued on before anyone could answer, “Madam Pomfrey, why isn’t he being treated?”

“I don’t have permission from his guardians to do more than the basics for him, and the Headmaster has refused to override their wishes,” Poppy answered with a scowl.

“Well that just won’t do, that won’t do at all,” Primrose said and turned to her husband who was trying to hide his smirk. His wife was about to let loose, and he was just glad it wasn’t going to be him in the firing line. He had always wondered how she managed to sound so polite when she did it. 

“You need to go to Gringotts dear, surely there is something in place to protect Heir Potter, is there not? Also, isn’t this stupid contest supposed to be for of age witches and wizards? Something to think about while talking to Grimlock, hmm.”

“As you say, dear,” Amos said, winked at the boys and used the Floo to follow his wife’s wishes.

“Maybe it might be best to lock down the hospital ward, Poppy,” Primrose said, eyeing the boys.

“And exactly why would I need to do that?” Poppy asked, her amusement evident in her voice.

“Well, you never know what the boys were exposed to, they could be carrying all sorts of contagions from Hagrid’s creatures. Surely it is better to keep them in isolation for the time being, is it not?” Mrs Diggory said, smiling brightly.

“Oh of course, how silly of me, I will get on that right now,” Poppy said and flicked her wand at the doors, sealing them, and causing a sign to appear on the outside explaining the lockdown. She could just imagine the look on the Headmaster’s face.

“Your mum is awesome, Ced,” Harry whispered as he watched Primrose and Poppy.

“I know, and really I apologise in advance, cause once she finds out exactly what you have been through, well…” Cedric grimaced slightly and shook his head.

“The fourteen-year-old in me is quite pleased about it, but the man in me is wondering how I will cope,” Harry replied with a small chuckle.

“I don’t know if growing up in a dimensional plane actually counts as growing up since we were well away from everyone but our teachers and us,” Cedric said, laughing.

“Maybe you’re right, but it felt like it counted,” Harry said, throwing Cedric a sultry look.

“Hey,” Cedric complained, “none of that until you have that beard back.”

Harry laughed, causing a coughing fit, bringing Poppy and Primrose to his bedside. “Hang on Harry, Amos should be back soon,” Mrs Diggory said, smiling down at him.

“I’m fine, Cedric just made me laugh is all,” Harry answered when he got himself under control.

They were interrupted by the return of Amos through the floo bringing three goblins with him and looking rather hassled.

“Mr Potter?” one of the goblins asked as he stepped up to the bed.

“Yes?”

“I have been trying to meet you for a long time, it seems we have a bit of a problem at the bank. But don’t you worry about that, I have my people working on it as we speak, and by the time we get you to rights, we should be able to discuss the results.”

“Okay,” Harry said, trying to sit up.

“Oh, no, Mr Potter, stay where you are,” he said, “my name is Ragnock, and this is one of our best Healers, Kia. She is going to run some tests and heal you up before we start on the other business we have.”

Harry nodded, too surprised to speak. He had never heard a goblin being so kind and speaking so gentle before. He wondered just what had been happening at the bank to cause this. 

Harry had found out about the Lordship from Godric, but he had not bothered to delve into anything else about it, as they had been more interested in learning things to help them save the world. And really, he didn’t want to dwell on something he couldn’t do anything about at the time.

“How can she heal him?” Madam Pomfrey asked, and quickly added, “without parental consent,” at the look the goblin healer gave her.

“The Potters have long given the Goblins blanket permission to heal any of their kin if it is being withheld by wizards and witches. The Potters worked very closely with the Goblin Nation in the past and have been considered Goblin Friends, until James Potter that is.”

“What happened with my father?” Harry asked as Kia ran her hands over him.

“We do not know for sure, Mr Potter…”

“Harry. Please, call me Harry.”

“Very well, Harry, as I was saying, we do not know for sure. Charlus was very active in working with us, and he had started to teach James. Your father had been in meetings from the time he turned fourteen, and we had expected him to take over after his father died, but for some reason, he did not. He did not even claim the Lordship.”

“Because he was in hiding?” Harry asked.

“We know your grandparents died while James and Lily were in hiding. We arranged the burial since your father could not be contacted, no matter how we tried. Then we were informed they were dead and we could not locate you. When you came to the bank the first time, I was not informed about your presence, and it seems, I was kept ignorant of every time you stepped into Gringotts.”

“I see,” Harry said, and then groaned.

“We shall talk more when the healing is done, Mr Potter,” Ragnock said, and all Harry could do was nod his head in return.

Meanwhile, Primrose and Poppy were going over the parchment Kia had just handed to them growing angrier at every line.

“Poppy.”

“I see,” the healer said, her teeth grinding together in her anger. Both women tried to pull themselves together, mostly succeeding.

“We shall talk about this later, Poppy. I have a few ideas I would like to discuss with you about the actions that need to be taken.” Poppy nodded in agreement, the look on her face promised pain and suffering to all involved in hurting a child.

Primrose could hardly contain herself, it took every inch of self-control. Cedric was her only child, but not by choice, she was unable to have anymore after complications during her pregnancy. Children were to be cherished, and what had happened to Harry Potter chafed severely at her maternal side.

Harry was busy being healed, so missed the whole thing, but Cedric didn’t and was so very pleased. He moved over to the two women and whispered, “there is a certain House Elf I know that would be more than happy to help with any plans you may have.” He started to move away but looked back, “I’m just saying, Dobby can be a great asset for mischief,” he added and laughed at the look he received in return.

He watched as something like recognition lit Madam Pomfrey’s eyes, and she dragged Primrose to her office and slammed the door shut. He was entirely sure a silencing charm went up too.

Cedric lay down on the bed next to Harry’s and sighed as he relaxed for the first time since they got back. He turned on his side and watched Harry being healed on the bed next to him and could see the improvement already. The colour had returned to his face, and he seemed to be breathing a lot easier.

He wondered what was taking Dumbledore so long to interrupt them, they had been in the hospital wing for at least an hour and a half already, maybe more, but figured the lockdown had something to do with keeping everyone at bay. He could just imagine the look on the old man’s face as he tried to get into the hospital wing. His musings were interrupted by a massive bang, and light flooded the room, blinding him.

“What happened?” he asked frantically, blindly feeling his way to Harry.

“That was his magical core being unblocked,” he heard a goblin reply, thinking it was Kia. He felt his chin being lifted and magic tingled his face, bringing his sight back to him.

“Damn it, Harry,” Cedric said as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “Is he okay?” He asked when he got no response.

“Yes, he just passed out, he should be fine soon. It was the last thing we had to do, so he should sleep for the rest of the night. I will check on him again in the morning.” She turned to bow to Ragnock and left to floo back to Gringotts.

“I shall go check on the progress at the bank and be back in the morning to talk to Mr Potter,” Ragnock said and left with his assistant.

Cedric climbed into bed with Harry, curling around him as if to protect him from the world and fell asleep as his own exhaustion caught up to him. He totally missed the looks he received from both his mother and Madam Pomfrey.

****

Harry bolted awake at the sound of arguing, and groaned before dropping back down onto the pillow.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cedric asked as he moved over to Harry at the sound of his grunt.

“I feel like I have been run over by the Hogwarts Express. What’s with all the noise?” Harry asked as he tried to sit up, finally managing it with Cedric’s help.

“Dumbledore finally found a way to get into the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey is letting him know how she feels about that.”

“Oh, should be fun,” Harry said and turned his attention to the arguing adults.

“I must insist on speaking to Mr Potter,” Dumbledore said, and Harry could just imagine how pompous he looked. They had pulled a curtain around his bed so he couldn’t see anything but must have forgotten silencing charms, which he was grateful for.

“And I must insist that you come back when I have cleared Mr Potter of anything contagious, as the note of the doors stated.”

“She’s right, Dumbledore,” Harry thought that was Fudge, “we don’t want to interfere in his recovery, it would look bad for both of us.”

“Fine, but call me the minute he is cleared, I must speak to him.” Harry could hear the disdain in the man’s voice and suppressed a chuckle imagining the look on his old wrinkly face.

Harry heard the door to the infirmary close followed by Madam Pomfrey, “that stupid old coot, just who does he think he is coming into my hospital wing demanding things. I should shave him bald.”

She poked her head around the curtain and smiled when she saw him looking at her, “awake I see, I shall let Gringotts know. Take this potion and go shower.”

“Want to give me a hand, Ced?” Harry asked when Madam Pomfrey walked away and chuckled at the caught in the headlights look his boyfriend gave him.

“Harry Potter,” Cedric said, eyeing him, “beard, remember?” causing Harry to laugh all the way to the showers, Cedric smiled after him. “That boy will be the death of me,” he mumbled to himself as he watched Harry go.

****

The goblins arrived just as Harry and Cedric had finished eating breakfast, and Harry was glad Cedric was with him when Ragnock started going through his accounts. Harry wondered how many goblins were killed for making such a mess of them.0

Some properties were being lived in rent free, businesses that hadn’t paid him since his grandfather died, outstanding loan repayments, and just total mismanagement of funds.

“Once you put on your ring, you will become Lord Potter. Now you shouldn’t be able to do this until July thirty-first when you turn fifteen, but your participation in the Triwizard Tournament changes things.”

“So, what do we do first?” Harry asked.

“First, you put on your Lordship ring, then we get this parchment-work sorted out for now. When the holidays begin, I expect you at the bank to take an Inheritance test to see if there are any other Lordships for you.”

“Are you expecting to find anymore?” Cedric asked.

“The Potter Lordship is linked through the Gryffindor line, which is where a lot of this mess comes from. Hogwarts is actually Gryffindor Castle, and as such Harry’s property. The grounds Hogsmeade is on and the now named Forbidden Forest are also included in that.”

“Crap, I wish Sirius was here to help with this stuff,” Harry said and sighed at the gasps that sounded around him.

“He is Harry’s godfather and was actually never given a trial. He is innocent, the guilty party is Peter Pettigrew,” Cedric paused as he remembered what he had, and pulled the marble out of his pocket and ended the transfiguration on it, before handing the rat over to Ragnock.

“What is this?”

“That is Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. Harry told the Minister last year when he found out about it all, but the man didn’t believe him,” Cedric supplied for them and wrapped his arm around Harry.

“I see,” Ragnock replied and turned to one of the goblins he brought with him, spoke in Gobbledegook and handed over the rat, causing the goblin to take off through the Floo. “We will be delving into the Black accounts and account manager and making sure Sirius Black gets his due trial, or there will be another goblin rebellion, and this one will be much bloodier.”

“Thank you Ragnock,” Harry said and smiled at the goblin. “Now I just need to find a place to stay during the summer,” Harry said and pulled the parchment listing his options closer.

“I would recommend Potter Castle, it has been on lockdown since your grandparents died. It was locked down due to your dad never claiming the title. Only Lord Potter can open it. All access was nullified upon their deaths, and only Potter blood can open it. You will, of course, have to key in anyone you want to join you before they set foot on the property. The Potters were renown for their wards. The goblin nation is still unsure why your parents did not hide there themselves.”

“Probably for the same reason you couldn’t contact him after my grandparents died. They trusted the wrong people. Maybe Sirius will be able to give us more information once he is freed.”

They spent a few more hours going over what Harry needed to, and by the time they had finished with this lot, Harry could barely move his fingers. “Thank Merlin there is no more to sign,” he sighed.

“For now,” Ragnock replied with a grin.

“Now, there is no need to be mean, Ragnock,” Harry said pouting at the goblin, causing him to smile toothily at Harry.

“You do realise I am a goblin, Lord Potter,” Ragnock answered with a gravelly chuckle.

“Point,” Harry said, smiling.

“I will be heading back to Gringotts now, to check up on the progress into the Black accounts, if you could get Mr Black to make his way to Gringotts, we could work on his recovery while getting him freed. After all, Azkaban leaves its mark.”

“Dobby,” Cedric called and the little elf popped in eagerly.

“What can Dobby be doing to help Harry Potter’s Ceddy?”

“For starters, you can call me Cedric,” he said laughing, “and second, could you take a letter to Sirius Black without being seen and help him get to Gringotts?”

“Dobby can do that, sirs,” the little elf said, ears drooping slightly.

“When you get back, we can talk about bonding if you like, Dobby. If you want to that is,” Harry added. He should have been shocked by the response, but really, this was Dobby, and the snapping of magic and the bright light was a dead give away as to what the little guy’s answer was. Harry laughed as Dobby handed him the parchment, quill, and ink before he could ask and started to write his note.

Once he finished, he handed it to Dobby, but before the elf could pop away, he asked, “how is Winky doing?”

“Not so good, Master Harry,” Dobby replied ears drooping again.

“Well, let her know that Cedric is looking for a good elf when you are done with Sirius,” Harry said and laughed at the look on Cedric’s face as Dobby popped out with a smile.

“You know I will get you back for that, right,” Cedric said and tried to hold his stern look, which was difficult considering the look Harry was giving him.

“You know I’ll make it up to you,” Harry said, his voice coming out sultry.

“And on that note, I will be going back to Gringotts to wait for Mister Black,” Ragnock said and laughed at the two boys in front of him.

“Oops, I thought you had already left,” Harry said, blushing slightly but unrepentant.

“One should be more watchful of their surroundings and not get distracted by hormones, Lord Potter,” Ragnock said and left, the sound of his gritty laughter trailing behind him.

“Beard,” was all Cedric had to say on the matter.

“You know from experience that I can grow that before I reach my majority, right?” Harry said, laughing.

“Shut up, you git,” Cedric said with a smile.

“You also know that the legal age in the muggle world is sixteen, right,” Harry added grinning.

“Wizards, Harry, we are wizards, and we will wait till your majority,” Cedric said.

Harry could see by the look on his face that Cedric himself didn’t believe they would make it that long, but he knew his boyfriend would try his hardest. He should at least try to make it as easy on the poor Puff as possible.

Maybe.

“I guess we should face Dumbledore now,” Harry said changing the subject and moving to stand.

“I think we should do that here, with witnesses,” Cedric replied.

“Good idea. How long before we can go home?”

“Well, you can go anytime you like now since you were injured and you can recover at home,” Poppy said.

“Oh good, we can use that. We can talk to the Headmaster, then head off home and get settled in there, then head off to Gringotts to finish up before relaxing for the weekend. How does that sound?” Cedric asked Harry.

“Sound’s good to me.”

“Okay then let’s get this done.”

“One second,” Poppy said before disappearing. The boys waited five minutes before she returned smiling, and then flick her wand at the door, and moved them over to a table and chairs to sit and wait. “Tea?” she asked casually and called for an elf.

Harry just took the first sip of his tea before the doors to the infirmary burst open, but it wasn’t Dumbledore who came in, it was Madam Bones, followed by Professor McGonagall. He glimpsed the Aurors in the hall before the doors shut.

They both smiled at Harry and got settled at the table, preparing their own tea, and smiled at Dumbledore as he came through the door pausing slightly at the sight of them. It was plain to see he had wanted to get Harry alone.

“I have been informed that you wanted to speak to me. What can I do for you Headmaster?” Harry asked as the old man took his seat. He felt the pressure in his head and cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t do that headmaster, it’s illegal to read a child’s mind and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is still right next to you.”

Dumbledore ignored everyone spluttering around him, “what happened Harry?”

“I’m afraid you will have to be more specific, Headmaster. What happened where?” Harry asked, trying to hide his amusement at the look on the old man’s face.

“After the last task, what happened?”

“Nothing happened, Cedric and I took the portkey together and landed in front of the crowd, after run-ins with various creatures. What did you think happened?”

“The wards registered a portkey leaving the grounds and arriving back here ten minutes later, how do you explain that, young man?” Dumbledore asked with a penetrating look.

Harry grabbed his head and grimaced, exaggerating the effects of the Headmasters mental attack, causing the others in the room to shield him.

“I must know what happened,” Dumbledore demanded, pulling his wand and standing up.

“Expelliarmus,” Cedric called out and grabbed Dumbledore’s wand out of the air when it was within reach.

“You would dare!” Dumbledore exclaimed as he made to lunge for Cedric.

“Headmaster,” McGonagall shouted and pulled her wand, pointing it at the man.

Dumbledore seemed to come out of his daze and looked at the people around him. Harry could tell there was something off about his actions but couldn’t quite figure out what was going on with the old man. He was way too reckless, it was just so unlike him. He would have to discuss it with Cedric later, in private.

“Headmaster, you need to come to the Ministry to answer questions,” Madam Bones said and tapped her badge, causing Aurors to enter the room.

As she led the old man out of the room, Harry added, “I claimed my Lordship Madam Bones, Dumbledore just attacked Lord Potter of Gryffindor in his own castle. You might want to take that into consideration when talking to him.”

“You enjoyed that way too much,” Cedric said as they watch the old man struggle against the Aurors.

“Well, one must get their enjoyment where they can,” Harry said smiling.

“What should I do with this?” Cedric asked and held up the Elder Wand.

“Keep it?” Harry said, and laughed at the look on his boyfriend’s face, “well, you did win it, and the wand chooses the wizard. We can test it out later, once we have the stone. We don’t need to worry about the other artefacts unless you want a locket or a diadem” Harry finished, with a chuckle, glad that the things were now Horcrux free.

“Would someone like to tell me what is going on?” Professor McGonagall asked, her lips pursed into a thin line.

“Madam Pomfrey, can you fill her in? I would really like to go home,” Harry asked.

“Of course, maybe Primrose could help me while you two set up the Castle and then send one of your elves for her.” She smiled as she added, “don’t forget to get Winky on your way out.”

Chapter 2 – The Potter Effect

Potter Castle was spectacular. Harry and Cedric were following around the Head Elf, Minxy, after she had helped them key in Cedric, and added who could enter the property now. The only names on the list besides Cedric’s, were Mr and Mrs Diggory, Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black, Kia and Ragnock. Harry wasn’t sure if he should add Remus yet or not, but they had decided that no one else would be allowed without proper vetting.

Winky and Dobby had been added to the elves as well and were somewhere in the castle being shown their new duties. Cedric had talked Harry into making Winky a Potter elf.

After the tour finished, Harry and Cedric settled into the family room, a cup of tea and snacks beside them, “so what do you think of our new home?” Harry asked.

“It is absolutely beautiful, but I’m not sure I should live here Harry,” Cedric said.

“Why not?”

“Well you turn fifteen next month, and I’m am already seventeen, people will talk,” Cedric was cut off by Harry.

“Let them,” Harry said, “we have been through too much for me to let you go because of talk. I love you Cedric, and I am going to be with you for the rest of my life, nothing is going to change that. You’re my soulmate, and once people realise that, then there is nothing that they can say.” Harry smiled, mischievously adding, “plus I will make sure everyone knows what a Hufflepuff you are and that we are and will remain chaste until I am of proper age.”

“You think you are so funny, don’t you,” Cedric said, laughing, “but there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, I know, and as soon as I can I will be getting a T-Shirt declaring it so, also a Hufflepuff’s do it best one, as soon as I am of age!”

“Come on you Hufflepuff groupie, we really should get organised and get to the bank,” Cedric said chuckling.

“And you say I think I’m funny,” Harry said as moved over to the floo, picking up the special powered used only for Gringotts’ special customers, and threw it down into the flames. “Ragnock’s office, Gringotts,” he called out and disappearing in a swirling gold flame. Cedric followed along right after him.

****

“Lord Potter, Mr Diggory,” Ragnock said as the two boys took a seat, “we have uncovered a lot more that we must go through, but first, I believe it best if both of you take an Inheritance test.”

“Why Cedric?” Harry asked.

“Because of his connection to you, we need to check his bloodlines,” Ragnock said.

“Is it because we are soulmates?” Harry asked causing Ragnock to drop the quill he was using.

“That would have been important information to know beforehand, Lord Potter, and it most certainly changes a lot of things,” Rangock said and pulled out some parchment making a note and putting it into a box on his desk causing the parchment to flash away as soon as it touched it.

“Why?” Cedric asked

“Soulmates are not that common, Mr Diggory, and now that Harry has been declared a legal adult and you are of age, it complicates it even more. You see, once soulmates are of age, they become legally married, since they can not be separated. Not even death can part them, as it is said if one perishes so shall the other. The problem lay in the fact that Harry is Lord Potter and classed as an adult; thus it may have activated the legal marriage of the two of you, but he is still only fourteen, soon to be fifteen,” Ragnock gave them a knowing look.

“Oh, right, well, if we are legally married, do we have to consummate it? Is there a time limit on that, because Cedric is the most Hufflepuff Hufflepuff to ever Puff, which means he won’t touch me like that until I am of legal age.”

Ragnock sighed, Potter’s were always interesting, it seems Harry Potter would be no different. “I am unsure of the details since this has never happened before that I know of. We shall have to look into it, but first, we need to see if there is a marriage at all.”

“Where is Sirius?” Harry asked while they waited for the tools for the test to be done.

“We have put him in our time dilation chamber to heal him. The damage done to him is extensive, so we thought it best to get it done as quickly as possible for us out here. He will be out in about two days, which is a good two years for him. He will be completely healthy and healed. We found quite a few spells and charms on him, also.”

“Of course you did, you may want to call in and check anyone who has any connection to me at all, except the Weasleys.”

“Why not the Weasley’s? Is there something I should know? We have a William Weasley working for us,” Ragnock asked.

“Well you may want to check him, maybe some of the others too, but Molly, Ginny and Ron are all fine, I’m sure, or at least I think they are. You may want to test them without them knowing it.”

“I will see what I can do,” Ragnock said making a note.

A goblin knocked and entered, bringing the equipment they needed, and they started the testing. “Okay, you first Harry, prick your finger with the quill and let it soak up your blood, it will tingle when it’s done and then place it on the parchment in front of you.”

Harry did as he was told, and watch fascinated as it changed colour and when he felt the tingle he placed the quill down, and it started to write.

Lord Potter of Gryffindor – lines of Peverell to Gryffindor to Potter. All names, vaults and relics merged into Potter.

Heir Black – Heir Vault.

Once the quill stopped two ledgers popped into place along with the Heir Black ring.

“Your Potter ring is on your right hand, your Heir ring goes on your left.”

Harry did as he was told and turned his attention to Cedric, “okay, your turn.”

Cedric sighed and took the quill as it was passed to him, “if anything funky happens I’m blaming you.”

“Why me?” Harry asked, laughing.

“The Potter effect.”

“Smart ass.”

Harry and Cedric both watch the parchment as the quill started to write, and Cedric sighed in annoyance while Harry laughed at him.

Consort Potter nee Diggory – Potter Vaults through marriage.

Heir Diggory – Diggory Heir Vault.

“Consort Potter! Bloody Harry Potter effect,” Cedric grouched. Harry was doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

“Bloody brilliant,” he breathed out between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

“Be careful, husband, or I may just spend all your money,” Cedric said.

“Go for it, totally worth it, I say, Consort Potter,” Harry chuckled.

Ragnock smiled at the two, before handing over Cedric’s new ring, “you will need to move your heir ring to your left hand. As House Potter is the senior house, your consort ring needs to be on your right hand.” He paused and waited for Cedric to do as he needed before adding, “you will need at least two heirs, one for the Potter line and since Cedric is an only child, one for the Diggory line. Three, if Sirius Black has no child of his own. You may look into dividing the Potter line back into separate lines for Peverell and Gryffindor as well or leave them bundled together, it is up to you.”

“What is the difference in keeping them together, and separating them?” Cedric asked while Harry spluttered about Heirs.

“If you separated them it would mean taking the Potter votes now and separating them between the three houses, and again splitting the wealth and titles. It would only need to be worried discussed if you had more children than you have titles and wanted to give each child something.”

“I don’t think we will be having more than three, so I think the titles will probably just stay together under the Potter banner,” Cedric said while rubbing Harry’s back who was now hyperventilating.

“Are you okay, Lord Potter?” Ragnock asked.

“Sure,” Harry managed to get out, and he took a sip of the water Ragnock supplied for him, “I just never thought about children in any real terms before now. I mean I know there are rituals to create children for us to father, together, I just never really thought, what with Voldemort and all, that it would ever happen for me. I have always wanted a family and the thought that I can actually have one now, it’s a little overwhelming.”

“Well we have a long time to think about how many we want, and when we want them, so don’t worry about it right now,” Cedric said, laughing slightly at the look on Harry’s face.

“The only thing left to do today is run through the ledgers and then do a recall for your vaults, the Potters were very careful with their stuff as were the Peverells and Gryffindors before them, so everything is entailed. You will need to also get the bonding bands. You can use the Potter or Gryffindor bands, so let’s get started.”

****

An exhausted Harry and Cedric sat in the family room, minds racing at all that had happened today at the bank, but tried to calm down since the Diggory’s would be arriving for dinner soon.

“It will be fine, Harry,” Cedric said, smiling at his husband disgruntled look.

“Sure it will, we only have to tell your parents we are married. I’m sure your father will be thrilled.”

“I am sure he will be, considering the elevation in his status now. You know my father as well as I do, he loves attention and accomplishment, even if they are through me,” Cedric said, sounding slightly bitter and annoyed.

“Don’t be like that Cedric, you know he loves you. He’s just really proud of you and likes to brag about how well rounded and accomplished his boy is. You’re only annoyed because it’s embarrassing for you, which I find as an added bonus,” Harry said laughing at the look on his husbands face.

Husband. Boy that was going to take a lot of getting used too, he thought as he twirled his bonding band.

They had gone for the Potter bands.

“Let’s see how much you like it when he goes around bragging about his son-in-law the Boy Who Lived. Won’t be so funny then, will it,” Cedric said, smirking at Harry.

“Crap, didn’t think of that,” Harry said, before getting a devious look on his face, “but if it gets too bad, I’m sure my mother-in-law will help me out, especially if I start calling her mum.”

“You should have let the hat put you in Slytherin,” Cedric grumbled, knowing exactly how his mother would react to Harry calling her that. He could just see her face now.

“Oh no, it’s way more sneaky to hide in the lion’s den,” Harry said laughing.

“I would be more impressed if you made it to Hufflepuff,” Cedric said and tossed his head back, nose in the air, in a perfect impression of Draco Malfoy.

“Well, keep looking at me like that, and you won’t have to worry about me trying to seduce you,” Harry said and shuddered slightly.

“Oh come on, you don’t find Malfoy hot?” Cedric asked, trying really hard to keep his face impassive.

“You realise you are cockblocking yourself before you are even able to get any, right?”

“The look on your face, totally worth it. Besides, it will give me some peace and quiet, for a while.”

Primrose and Amos were led into the room at that moment and were faced with a pouting Harry and a laughing Cedric.

“And what is so funny, son?” Amos asked as Harry rose to greet Primrose.

“Just your son being mean to me is all,” Harry answered as he moved over to shake his hand.

“Cedric Diggory, I raised you better than that,” his mother scolded him.

“Harry has been undoing all your good work it seems,” Cedric replied unabashedly.

“Well, it seems I may have to work some of my magic on Harry then.”

“I’m a lost cause, Mrs Diggory, there is just no hope of taming me now,” Harry said smiling at her and taking a seat after the Diggory’s sat.

They proceeded in small talk before Dobby popped in to announce dinner, and Harry raised an eyebrow at Cedric in question at the look that past between his elf and Primrose.

“What was that about?” he whispered to Cedric as they made their way to the dining room.

“I’ll tell you later.”

The small talk continued throughout dinner, where nothing of consequence was discussed, until dessert when Primrose asked, “so boys, how long have you two been dating?” Unfortunately, her timing was terrible, as Amos had just taken a drink, and Cedric was now wearing it.

Harry laughed so hard at the look of disgust on Cedric’s face as he wiped the wine from it that he actually caused himself physical pain.

“Good, I hope it hurts, chuckles,” Cedric said. He couldn’t help but smile though, at the joy on Harry’s face. It was always good to see him so carefree and happy, it was why he never got upset at anything that made Harry that way. “To answer your question, mum, Harry and I have been together for a while now, but we found out some interesting news about our relationship today at Gringotts.”

“And, what might that be?” Mr Diggory asked, his eyes shining slightly, and Cedric knew that look well.

“We found out that we are legally and magically married,” Harry said a small laugh busting out of him every now and then.

“We’re soulmates, dad,” Cedric added.

“So Harry is now a Diggory,” Amos said, smiling, “wonderful, wonderful.”

“Actually, no. I am now Consort Potter. You know the Potters are from the Gryffindor line, and before that the Peverells, but I think what most people don’t know, is that they are not just from that line, they are that line. The Peverells became the Gryffindor’s and then the Potters. Harry has all three titles, under the Potter banner.”

“All three?” Amos stuttered out.

“Yes sir,” Harry said smiling at his father-in-law.

“But that would mean, I think that would mean, what exactly does that mean?” Amos asked.

“Not much really, it just means that all the vaults for the families are now Potter vaults and all the votes in the Wizengamot are now mine too.” Harry turned to Cedric, “I am going to have to find a proxy for those while I’m at school too, and someone to run the school for me, it is such a mess from the Ministry’s interference and Dumbledore.”

“The school?” Primrose asked, having recovered from her shock quicker than her husband.

“Harry owns Hogwarts, it’s actually Gryffindor Castle, he also owns Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest.”

“I see,” she said looking at her husband, before turning back to the boys, “well if there is anything I can do, just let me know.”

“Thanks, mum Diggory,” Harry said smiling at her. Cedric facepalmed at the look his mother gave his husband and sighed. Harry had done exactly what he said he would, pulling out the mum card. Cedric shook his head, he was in so much trouble now, judging by the ecstatic look on his mother’s face.

They moved into the living room after dessert for tea or a nightcap for the adults, and Cedric finally asked what he wanted to know, “what exactly did you have Dobby do to the Dursleys?”

“What?” Harry asked, “what are you talking about?”

“When you were being healed, Poppy and mum were going over your results, and well, they got a little upset. I may have suggested that there was a certain elf that was very protective of you and then the two of them shut themselves away in Poppy’s office.”

“Cedric!”

“You can’t say they don’t deserve a little payback, Harry.”

Harry ignored him and turned to Primrose who had a delighted look on her face, “actually we didn’t do anything to the Dursleys, well not directly. Let’s just say that their reputation may not survive intact, and leave it at that.”

“Dobby,” Harry called out, and Primrose pouted.

“Yes, Master Harry?”

“What have you been doing to the Dursleys?” Harry asked, and Dobby shifted nervously peeking at Primrose before looking back at Harry.

Dobby suddenly straightened up and smirked, “Dobby is not doing anything too nasty Dursleys,” he said.

“What have you been doing to make them suffer, Dobby, even if it is not directed to them,” Harry added, already well aware of Dobby’s ability to skirt the truth.

Dobby actually pouted then, before Primrose spoke up, “Dobby may have had copies of your medical report delivered to number six Privet Drive, the neighbour may have told the rest of the neighbourhood about how badly the Dursleys were really treating you, and asking many questions they can’t answer.”

“Last time Dobby checked, neighbours be telling the bad family they be calling the police. Dobby not sure what police are but the bad family seemed very upset.”

“How did you get the information into the hands of Mrs Nextdoor Neighbour?” Harry asked

“Mrs Nextdoor Neighbour?” Cedric asked with a chuckle.

“It’s what Petunia called her, she added a Nosey, but I thought that was rude,” Harry added.

“We may have found out that your next door neighbour has a brother that works in family services, and that he may have come across a file on Harry Potter and the Dursley’s and may have felt a compulsion to share it with his sister,” Primrose stated studying her nails as she spoke, a smirk on her face.

“Oh Merlin, that is priceless,” Harry said laughing. He knew the old him would have been upset about his private information getting out, but now he could only find joy in the fact the Dursleys were suffering. “Keep me informed on what’s going on, would you Dobby?”

“Of course Master Harry,” Dobby said and popped away.

“I wonder how long it will be before they try and get ahold of you,” Cedric asked.

“Who cares, I’m never going back there.”

It was a while before they noticed Amos had been silent, and when he spoke again, everyone wished he hadn’t. Harry was left reeling at the man since he seemed so happy in the beginning but decided to deal with the whole thing later. The rest of the night went as well as could be expected and left both Harry and Cedric very relieved by the time Primrose dragged Amos out of there.

Harry almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

****

“School holidays have started, are we going to check out the school today?” Cedric asked when Harry joined him for breakfast.

“That’s what you want to talk about? What about the inappropriate comments your dad made the other night.

It had taken a while for Amos Diggory to rejoin the conversation, as he was in a constant battle between Cedric, through Harry, being extremely wealthy and powerful, and the fact that his son was now married and he had no say in the matter.

Amos Diggory always had a say in what his son did.

“I’m fairly sure he is paying dearly for his mistakes already,” Cedric said smirking, “so the last thing I’m thinking about is my dad. I will be surprised if he is still able to walk today though.”

“I’m a little bit in love with your mum, Ced, just so you know.”

“Oh, I know, you’ve mentioned it before. And about my father’s comments, dad knows that nothing inappropriate is going on between us, and despite what he said has no issue with same-sex marriage. I let mum know last night we sleep in different rooms, and that we won’t be consummating our marriage until you’re of age. I think he was more upset about me becoming a Potter, he was fine when he thought you were a Diggory.”

“That’s true,” Harry said and paused before adding, “I know I tease you a lot, Ced, and I can’t say I will stop, but I know how important it is for us to wait,” Harry smiled at his husband, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t make out like the teenagers we are, again.”

“Here, here,” Cedric said and lent over to kiss his husband. “I still miss the beard though.,” causing Harry to laugh. “And don’t worry about dad, mum will get to the bottom of his insanity and restore him to her way of thinking. It’s what she does and how I survived my childhood.”

“So, you think we should go to Hogwarts today?” Harry said changing the subject. He hated when Cedric got upset.

“I really do, there is a lot of stuff that needs to be sorted, and by the sounds of it, you need to clean the ward stones. Plus there are the portraits, and Godric to think about,” Cedric added fingering the ring on his necklace.

“Alight, I will contact Ragnock, and we can bring a team with us. Merlin knows there is probably a tone of stuff that is dangerous in there now, and I have to get that Forrest cleaned out.”

“It’s going to be a busy day. Let’s just hope Dumbledore is not hanging around. I still can’t believe he managed to get those charges against him dropped. Fudge’s pockets must be overflowing by now.”

They had barely made it to the castle doors before Harry groaned, “you just had to jinx us, didn’t you.”

Cedric just rolled his eyes and kept a firm hold on Harry’s hand.

“What can I do for you today?” Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face. Cedric could tell the old man actually thought they had come to see him.

“Actually, you can stay out of our way. I have a lot of work to do on my castle today, and need as little distractions as possible,” Harry said.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible Harry,” Dumbledore started but was cut off quickly by Ragnock.

“You have no say in the matter, now move before we call the Aurors and have you arrested, again,” the goblin sneered at the old man, and the group walked into the castle.

“Surely he has to be running out of money by now?” Harry asked, enjoying the look of outrage on the old man’s face.

Cedric stopped and turned to face the old man as he tried to follow them, “we won’t be needing your assistance today, Headmaster. We will call you if that changes, but you should know we will be accessing every part of the castle today. It may be best if you leave for the day.”

While Cedric was talking to Dumbledore, Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor crest which according to Godric was in a hidden alcove just off the main entrance and could only be accessed by the blood of the current Lord wearing the ring.

“Cedric, I need you,” Harry called as he watched the entrance open, and waited for Cedric to join him before entering, adding, “just wait here, Ragnock it shouldn’t take too long. And keep an eye of the old coot,” he added in a whisper before he slipped into the hall after Cedric, the alcove closing up behind him. They could hear Dumbledore protesting as the entrance slid shut.

“Okay, according to Godric, his portrait should be around here,” Harry said

“I’m here lad,” they heard Godric call and quickly made their way to him.

“Hello sir,” Cedric said while Harry smiled at Godric.

“Hello, young man, and just who might you two be?”

“My name is Harry Potter, sir, and I am your last living heir,” Harry said flashing the ring, “and this is my soulmate, Cedric Potter.”

“Soulmates? Truly?” At their nod, Godric continued, “well, you two are blessed. Soulmates in my line, just imagine,” Godric said, and both boys could see the glow on his face, even in his portrait. “What brings you two here? I did not think there was anyone left who knew of the hidden places in my castle. Not since the betrayal.”

“You told us,” Cedric said and smiled at the confused look on the man’s face. “We died during the Triwizard Tournament the first time around. Well, I died, and Harry followed right after.”

“As he would, if his soulmate died,” Godric said nodding his head.

“We were pulled into this vortex and ended up face to face with you and Hecate. The Goddess of Magic was very displeased, and showed us many horrific things,” Harry said shivering at the memory of the images they had seen.

“So magic was going to die?” Godric asked and continued at their nod, “it would be the only reason the Goddess would muddy herself with humans.”

“Well, she seemed quite fond of you, Godric,” Cedric teased.

“I see,” Godric said, and both Harry and Cedric were fascinated to see a painting could blush. “What else do you know?”

“Not much, we were given the basics of what could happen, but one cannot predict the outcome of future actions until they have been set in stone. Each decision, each path, it ripples out. Cause and effect. We only know for sure, what we shouldn’t do, but we have a plan on how to proceed, and the promise of torture everlasting if we fail,” Cedric said.

“Hecate may like you, Godric, but she is one scary Goddess,” Harry said causing Godric to laugh.

“I take it you are here to claim the castle then?”

“Yes, you said you would talk us through it when we got here, and then we were going to free the other portraits. Can you do that?” Harry asked.

“I can not do magic in this form so I doubt I could…”

“Oh that’s right,” Cedric said and pulled out the ring from around his neck, “Hecate said to place this on your portrait and,” Cedric placed it and sucked in a harsh breath, as the ring seemed to dissolve in sparks before reforming around Godric’s finger.

The portrait glowed as magic rippled through the canvas, and Cedric and Harry jumped back as Godric stepped out of his painting.

“Oh that’s better,” Godric said. “Hello boys,” he added gruffly as he slapped each of them on the back, “did you miss me?” he chuckled at the stunned looks on their faces, “Hecate thought you might need some backup.”

“How is this even possible?” Harry asked as he stared at the man that had raised him from teenager to adulthood, before throwing himself into Godric’s arms, “I missed you so much,” he murmured as the man hugged him back.

“And I, you, son,” Godric said gruffly. “As to how it is possible, anything is possible with the help of a deity. She wants you two to succeed remember, for she can not survive without you. What is the term you two used, she is protecting her investment, yes that’s right,” Godric said laughing.

“That’s all well and good, and I am excited and happy to see you Godric, but how do we explain you to other people?”

“There is no need to explain, I will not be out of my portrait for much longer, you know the laws as well as I do. This is a one-time thing, to merge my knowledge with the portrait me. Though it was not necessary, for me to leave the portrait to do so, I think it was just a small gift to us from Hecate. As for the portraits of the other founders, when you clean the warding stones that will break the curse on them.”

“Let’s get to work,” Cedric said, pulling Harry away from Godric so the man could meld back into his painting. Harry sighed and hugged the man one more time before allowing his husband to pull him back and watched the light show as his many times Great Grandfather disappeared back into the canvas.

Harry and Cedric used the secret passages to weave their way around the castle to the Warding Room, while Godric set off to find the other portraits of the Founders, now that he could once again move freely through the Castle. He wanted to be there with them when the enchantments were broken.

“Here,” Harry said, as they came to the door leading to the Warding Room. Harry placed his hand on the seal, his ring twisted so the crest would fit into the slot and he grimaced as he felt the prick of the wards testing his blood. The door shimmered and disappeared, and when they entered the room, it reappeared behind them.

“Merlin,” Cedric breathed out as the site before him. The room was massive, and the crystals seemed to take up most of the room, but they were pulsing with a black – grey like substance, and the magic in the place was tainted and sluggish.

Harry felt his hackles rise at the feeling and quickly got to work.

Thirty minutes, it had taken, but Harry and Cedric both breathed a sigh of relief when it was done. The room now shone with light, and they could feel it pulsing out as it swept through the castle.

Harry was leaning against the ward stone, his body glowing brightly as the magic of the castle infused him. He smiled at Cedric and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, “place your hand next to mine, it feels amazing, Ced, I don’t think I have ever felt this good before.”

Cedric did as he asked, and felt the wards move through him as if judging his worthiness. He felt a jolt, and then he felt as if he had more energy than he could ever possibly use in a lifetime. The magic seemed to caress him, making him feel like he was safe and home and he sighed and leaned into Harry, “amazing,” he whispered as he let the wards infuse him.

“Just wait,” Harry said and then laughed as Cedric trembled slightly.

“Merlin, I can feel everything, I know everything about the castle, all the hidden rooms, and secret passages and surrounding lands, it’s amazing, Harry. I have never felt anything like this, I had always thought wards would be heavy, a burden, but they just slipped into my mind and feel weightless and refreshing. I don’t know how to describe the feeling.”

“You don’t have to, I feel it too, Consort Potter,” Harry said smiling at his husband.

“Come on, let’s see what’s happening on the outside,” Cedric said and reluctantly pulled Harry away from the wards.

What they hadn’t expected was the entrance into the main castle to be in absolute chaos.

“What the hell is going on here?” Cedric shouted, trying to be heard over the noise. When he got no results, he used his wand to make a loud bang, causing everyone to freeze. “Now what is going on here?” he repeated.

“It seems that Moody was not the only one replaced as a Professor at Hogwarts,” Ragnock said and turned to the, now silent chaos, happening behind him.

“I knew there was something different about him in the hospital wing, and that’s why it took so long for him to get in when Poppy put it on lockdown,” Harry said smiling a the solved mystery.

“Who was it?” Cedric asked as they moved over to the downed figure, surrounded by Auror’s.

“Corban Yaxley,” Kingsley Shacklebolt replied.

“Wait,” Harry said as he moved forwards and got a good look at the man, “doesn’t he work for the Ministry?”

“Yes, another one that seems to have bought his way to freedom,” Ragnock said with disgust.

“So where is the real Dumbledore and how long has he been pretending to be the Headmaster?” Cedric asked. Harry turned to look at his husband, a smirk on his face.

He bet the old man never saw this coming, which made it all the more amusing. Though he wasn’t sure what caused it to be funnier, the fact that a Death Eater got the drop on the headmaster or than when he was found he would find out that Cedric was now the master of the Elder Wand.

“A better question would be, why didn’t you pick this up at the Ministry when you took him in?” Harry asked.

“He was only with us for about half an hour, thanks to Minister Fudge,” Amelia Bones said, and sighed. How was she ever going to fix anything with such a corrupt government?

“Well, maybe it’s time for a new Minister,” Harry murmured, but Amelia caught it and smiled at the look on his face, maybe it was. She knew all about Black after all.

“Did we find out where exactly the real Dumbledore is?” Cedric asked.

“Not yet,” Amelia answered, and Harry turned to Ragnock.

“What do you need?”

“Since this is your property Lord Potter, what do you want to do?” Ragnock answered.

“Well, lets hit him with truth serum and get answers, I say.”

“You can’t do that,” Madam Bones said, agitated.

“Of course he can, this is Gryffindor property, he could kill the man where he lay and there is nothing the Ministry could do about it,” Ragnock said, “surely the Ministry has not fallen so far it has forgotten the treaty in place when a true Gryffindor takes control of their castle once more. Hogwarts now falls under Lord Potters complete control, nothing can happen here now without his approval, including how the school is run. Any Ministry interference now would be considered an act of war, and the Goblins would side with Lord Potter.”

“Does Fudge know?” Madam Bones asked, gobsmacked by the revelations.

“It is not my place to know what the Minster knows, only to uphold the Gryffindor Trust. I suggest you get back to your Ministry and pull out the treaty for the Minister to read before he breaks any more rules. He can not hide now that Lord Potter has taken his titles. None of you can,” he added with a grin.

“Than I shall head back to the Ministry and leave you to your business, please keep me advised of anything I need to know.”

“We shall,” Cedric said then turned to Harry, “shall we begin?”

“Lets,” Harry said smiling, “though I do wonder what happened to Fawkes.”

“No idea, but it can’t be anything too bad, probably just held in stasis after a burning. Nobody but us and Dumbledore know that Fawkes in part of Hogwarts and not his familiar as he tends to let people believe.”

“I do wonder how he got away with that,” Harry said as they started to follow the crowd to the hospital wing, “surely people remember that he was around the other Headmasters. It must have taken some spectacular spell work to pull that off.”

Harry was pulled aside by Poppy the moment he entered the Infirmary and laughed as she sat him down and ran her wand over him.

“I really am doing well, Madam Pomfrey,” he said smiling at the woman.

“I will be the judge of that Lord Potter,” she stated and continued to run test after test on him, before tutting slightly. “It seems you are doing well after all,” she said smiling down at him before turning to glare at Cedric, “and you make sure that continues, Mr Diggory,” she finished.

“Actually, it’s Potter,” Harry said grinning at the woman, “Cedric is now, Consort Potter.”

“And how, may I ask, did that happen?” She asked, and both of them could see the disapproving look she was giving them. More so at Cedric, since he was the oldest.

“Before you kill my husband,” Harry said with a little laugh, “we are soulmates, and when we went to Gringotts we discovered that we are now legally married. But don’t worry, Cedric is too much of a Hufflepuff to do anything inappropriate.”

“You are never going to stop saying that are you?” Cedric said with a frown at his husband.

“No, I’m really not. You are so Hufflepuff you make my teeth ache sometimes,” Harry said and jumped off the bed to get away from his angry badger.

“Why is Yaxley here?” Poppy asked, distracting Cedric from his prey.

Cedric was explaining the situation to Poppy when Ragnock came over interrupting them. “It seems that Yaxley took over as Dumbledore sometime before the third task, to help Crouch Jr secure the school after you returned. Obviously, they failed spectacularly. It seems they became distracted by the dimming of their dark marks.”

“What about Fawkes?” Harry asked.

“And Dumbledore?” Cedric finished for him when he realised Harry wasn’t going to ask about the old man.

“And how the hell did he get so close to the Headmaster to get the drop on him?” Harry added.

“It seems he came in disguised as Lucius Malfoy, using Polyjuice, stunned Dumbledore from behind, then gave him the Draught of Living Death potion.”

“Well Snape can brew the Wiggenweld Potion, it’s the antidote,” said Cedric, “I wonder if it really has to be given by putting it on your lips and kissing the person; maybe Snape would,” he added trying not to laugh.

“Nightmares, I’m going to have nightmares for years to come,” Harry wailed.

“If you two are quite finished?” Ragnock asked, trying to hide his amusement. It would not do for a Goblin to be seen enjoying himself among wizards.

“Sorry Ragnock, please continue,” Harry said, trying to look remorseful and failing spectacularly.

“It seems they had a spy amongst the paintings and were informed when Fawkes had a burning day. Lucius relayed the information and Yaxley made his move. It seems you can put a phoenix in stasis during a burning day, it’s the only time they are vulnerable.

“That sneaky son of a bitch. Malfoy really needs his ass kicked,” Harry said.

“Which painting?” Cedric asked.

“Basil Fronsac,” Ragnock answered, smirking at the look on Harry’s face.

“I have no idea who that is,” Harry said.

“He was once Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

“Why would he turn against the current Headmaster, I thought they couldn’t do that?” Harry asked.

“We will have to go question him to find out. As to the other questions, it seems Dumbledore is stuffed into one of the hidden rooms in his office, and Fawkes is with him.”

“We should go get Fawkes,” Harry said.

“And maybe Dumbledore,” Cedric added with a smirk.

“Sure him too,” Harry added half-heartedly.

Chapter 3 – Megalomaniac

They had decided to keep Dumbledore asleep while they went to work trying to unravel all of his secret plans, which wasn’t so tricky since Harry could open any hidden compartment. Hogwarts would hide nothing from its Owner.

Fawkes was put back in his nest of ashes and watched over by an elf, to make sure he recovered well. Harry was looking forward to speaking to the Phoenix now that he had taken control of Hogwarts.

But there was one particular problem that led them to Godric for advice.

“How long was Yaxley, Dumbledore before he was found out when we didn’t come back?” Cedric asked.

“Why?” Godric asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“We need to determine how much of the mess did Dumbledore cause and how much was Yaxley,” Harry added.

“I… yes… right. Well, Yaxley was killed by Professor Flitwick at the end of your fourth year. Hermione Granger was his last victim, but she saved herself. The smart witch started to carry a bezoar after a few poisonings and figured out what was going on. She went to the Professor with her proof and while he was busy duelling the incompetent man, and becoming master of the Elder Wand, Professor McGonagall and Miss Granger rescued the Headmaster and Fawkes.”

“So he didn’t murder any children?” Cedric asked.

“Dumbledore did many a disservice and harmed many children and adults along his way, but he didn’t harm any of the students at Hogwarts with his own hand. He had minions for that,” Godric answered. “Dumbledore is and has always been a coward at heart. He hides behind others and finishes the job to take the glory. Nothing more.”

“How did he end up like this?” Harry asked, “it couldn’t have been his childhood, I suffered and I would never…”

“He was always selfish, Harry. He never valued anything but himself, until he met Grindelwald. He fell in love and would have given anything and everything to him until he came across the man he loved with his sister. Even though they were just talking, his jealousy knew no bounds. Grindelwald was not interested in Ariana that way, he knew what she was, and he wanted her power.”

“Obscurial?” Harry questioned.

“Indeed, she was the oldest living Obscurial known at that time, and though he said he did not know who killed her, Dumbledore landed the killing blow on his sister. Grindelwald was furious and left Dumbledore behind to strike out on his own and find what he had lost in Ariana. Which he did, later in Credence Barebone, and we all know how that worked out.”

“Grindelwald must have been furious that Dumbledore had cost him two Obscurials,” Harry said laughing.

“That does not even begin to explain how Gellert felt, but that is a story for another time. It was the pivotal point of no return for Dumbledore. He took what he learned from Gellert and then imprisoned the love of his life and took over where he left off, but came at it from a different angle. Dumbledore does not perceive himself as an evil man, but he is a megalomaniac. You will never be able to convince him he is wrong, no matter how much evidence you provide.”

“So what do we do about him?” Cedric asked.

“You give him the one thing he fears more than anything else. You make him obsolete, and leave his reputation in ruins,” Godric said.

“That we can do,” Harry said, “starting with Hogwarts.”

****

Cedric and Harry were going through the hidden compartments in the Headmaster’s office, both utterly shocked at what they found. It seems Dumbledore had been ‘borrowing’ other people’s possession for a long time.

“Look at this,” Cedric said as he held up a book that had been hollowed out. Inside was Flamel’s stone.

“That bastard,” Harry said, his voice low and angry. “He made me believe that the Flamels had agreed to pass on to the next great adventure when he had just kept the stone for himself. I wonder if they are actually dead now.”

“One way to find out, I suppose. Send them a letter with Fawkes once he’s better,” Cedric replied looking over at the baby bird who was happily chirping as he watched the boys.

Harry just nodded and went back to his searching, his mind occupied by what he was going to do. “Hey Cedric, what did your mother do before she married your dad?”

“She was a tutor, why?” Cedric asked.

“No reason,” Harry replied. Cedric looked up to see him smirking.

“Okay,” Cedric said as he stopped what he was doing and moved over to his husband, “what exactly is going on in that mind of yours?”

Harry just shrugged, ignoring Cedric, until his husband started to poke him repeatedly until he got an answer. “Fine, stop already, you annoying prat,” Harry huffed. “I was just thinking about asking your mum if she would take over as Headmistress and help me sort out this mess is all.”

Cedric chuckled at the look on Harry’s face, “you know you just have to ask her, with that look you get, and she will be unable to say no,” Cedric said.

“Yes, but I’m more worried about your dad’s reaction. You know he is already annoyed at your name change.”

“He will be fine, Harry. Mum told him that we plan to have enough children to cover the heir problem, so he is now back to gloating about being under the Potter banner.”

“What! Why am I only hearing this now and when did you find that out?”

“You saw Hedwig deliver the letter when we were in the Infirmary,” Cedric replied chuckling, “you asked what it was and I told you it was from Mother, did you not listen?”

“Oh right, sorry. Okay so do you think your mum would be interested? I mean it’s either her or Sirius,” Harry said laughing.

“I’m sure once you tell her it’s between her and him, she will do it,” Cedric answered laughing. He could just imagine the chaos Sirius would get up too, once he was free.

“The Goblins are keeping him a little longer. They said the damage needed more time to fix, but he was getting antsy and wanted to see me as soon as he could. They also informed me that he would be fully pardoned by the time he comes out of healing, they have the article ready for the Prophet.”

“How did they get around Fudge?”

“They didn’t, they went through the ICW and threatened a Wizarding World Wide Goblin Rebellion if this matter was not fixed immediately. Let’s just say the ICW worked quickly after that.”

“Are they not going to investigate anything else?” Cedric asked.

“Not at the moment, they were only asked to deal with Sirius’ case, but apparently they will be watching closely and if anything else comes across their tables, a full-blown investigation will be immediately started, or at least that’s what their representative told Ragnock.”

“Well we all know that won’t happen,” Cedric said.

“Of course not, Fudge will find some way to block anyone looking into him, and we will be back to square one.”

They continued searching for a few more hours before Harry spoke up, “okay, I think I will get the goblins to go through the rest of this junk, and all the other hidden rooms, they will be more efficient that we can.”

“You’re just bored, admit it,” Cedric said as he replaced a file he was reading about one of the students at Hogwarts.

“Fine, I’m bored, let’s go do something fun for the rest of the day,” Harry said pouting.

“Are you going to get the goblins to deal with the basilisk carcass?” Cedric asked.

“I had forgotten about that,” Harry said rubbing his arms unconsciously, “but that’s a great idea, they can also explore down there. I will have to give them a voice crystal so they can open it though so I won’t have to be there.”

“How long do you think it will be before they release Sirius?” Cedric asked as they made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts. They had said their goodbyes and set the goblins to work around the castle.

“Tomorrow, why?”

“I just thought we might take a vacation, we have two months before school starts back up and you really haven’t seen anything. It might be nice to travel a bit and see all the things you wanted to see.”

Harry smiled at his husband and pulled him into a hug, “I would love that. We can go check on Sirius tomorrow and organise our trip while we are at Gringotts,” he said and kissed Cedric. He pulled back with a smile and said “home,” and the portkey whisked them off to Potter Castle.

The spent the rest of the evening after dinner making out on the couch like the teenagers they were, before retiring to separate rooms, both hot and bothered. Cedric had to have a cold shower just so he could sleep.

*****

Harry was not expecting to see Sirius look so good. He had seen what had become of the man, and it was a devastating thing.

Sirius had been a broken man after discovering the death of Harry. He had escaped Azkaban for Harry, and wreaked havoc in his godson’s name after Harry’s death, taking as many Death Eaters with him as he could before he was finally kissed by dementors. He had been haggard, aged, emotionally crippled and died miserable and alone.

Harry had been heartbroken to discover that someone who had loved him so much had suffered like he had. Cedric had promised him that they would do everything they could to free him so that Harry could have that little piece of his family back and he had kept his word.

“Harry,” Sirius said as he moved forward, smiling brightly at the boy in front of him.

“Sirius,” Harry breathed out and rushed into his Godfather’s arms. Images of Sirius in the forest asking Harry to live with him, and the joy he felt that finally, someone wanted him flooded through Harry.

“And who’s this?” Sirius asked as he pulled back from Harry but never let go.

“That’s Cedric Potter, my husband,” Harry answered smirking at the look on his Godfather’s face.

“Harry,” Cedric said rolling his eyes at the half explanation, before turning to Sirius. “Harry and I found out we are soulmates, and we are legally married due to Harry becoming Lord Potter and a legal adult in the Wizarding World. There is a longer explanation there, and we can get into it later,” he finished smiling at the look on Harry’s face.

Harry laughed at Cedric before turning back to Sirius, “right well, now we need to know what you want to do? You can stay with us of course, at Potter Castle, if you’d like?” Harry asked nervously.

“Potter Castle?” Sirius asked, and Harry nodded in response, “I haven’t been there in so long,” he sighed, “I would love to stay there with you. Besides, someone has to supervise you two miscreants.”

“We would be happy to have you,” Cedric said laughing, “but we won’t be there ourselves, we plan on taking a vacation since Harry has never been anywhere. We were hoping to leave tomorrow for about a month.”

Sirius looked surprised at the thought of Harry never having had a holiday. He was sure Remus has said Harry was doing well and had a good life.

“You are more than welcome to join us if you like. It might be nice after being stuck in Azkaban all those years, on the run and then with the goblins being healed,” Harry said, realising he wanted to spend time with the man he considered a father figure.

“I, that would be, I mean, if I’m not imposing, I would enjoy travelling with you two,” Sirius finally managed to get out, still thrown by the knowledge that maybe Remus had lied. He had spent a long time with Remus after Harry’s third year, he would have to dissect all the information the wolf had given him. He really hoped another friend hadn’t betrayed him.

“It’s fine with me,” Cedric said, “how about we organise the travel arrangements and then go home.”

“Good plan,” Harry said.

****

It was a tanned and happy trio that entered Potter Manor, on the morning of August thirty-first. They had decided to vacation the whole holiday away, and organise everything else through the goblins and Primrose, who was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

They had had a wonderful time together, and Harry had treasured the time he had with his godfather. He was also relieved that Cedric and Sirius got along so well.

The day before they left for vacation, Harry and Cedric met with Primrose and his husband had been right, Harry had given her the look, and she had caved immediately. Especially when Cedric had informed his mother that he was hoping to take Harry on his first ever vacation and they needed someone to deal with the mess of Hogwarts.

Primrose had set up a Hogwarts Education Committee, after firing the Board of Governors, and revamped the whole curriculum. Harry had been ecstatic at the changes, and couldn’t wait to start classes.

He had tested out for Runes and Arithmancy and planned to take the classes with his fifth years, as well as Estate Management, Government, and Introduction to Law. Cedric, who was going into his seventh year, decided to add the Estate Management and Government classes, due to his new title and decided to take Intro to Law, as well.

They had also added an extra year for those who had graduated so they could take the new classes on offer if they were so inclined.

Cedric was most excited about the Mastery classes that had been added and was sure many an old student would return for them. He couldn’t wait to graduate so he could take his Charms Mastery.

Besides receiving mail from Primrose and the Goblins, all of Harry’s other mail had been held, with replies sent off by the goblins that he was unavailable until the thirty-first of August. Cedric had set that up, and Harry had been annoyed at first but realised that it had been done so he could have a stress free holiday, which he did.

That, though, was not going to stop the impending explosion from Harry after he opened the first of five letters from Hermione Granger. They would later learn that Hermione’s reaction made Harry’s look like a toddler tantrum.

It seems the goblins had taken Harry’s advice and called in his close friends on the guise of Inheritance and dosed them with a cleansing draught. As he had suspected, Ron and Ginny had been clean, but Hermione had been dosed so epically that she had to be put under time dilation for mental healing.

They had dosed her for many things, including obedience, but the worse one was the potion that took away her rationality. Hermione had always valued her ability to see all sides of a situation and come to a conclusion with all the information, but this potion made it impossible for her to do that. She would latch onto an idea and stick to it no matter what evidence she came across to contradict her.

Letter by letter Harry grew calmer, as the tone of Hermione’s letters grew more composed, and by the end, he had a smile on his face that Cedric was scared to ask about. He had seen that look many times, and it never meant any good for the person it was aimed at.

“Hermione has a plan I take it?” Cedric asked.

“Yes, and it is way better than what we came up with to punish the redheads,” Harry answered snickering. “She’s a genius, Ced, evil, but a genius nonetheless. Sirius will be proud though, I almost feel sorry for them.”

“Are you going to see her? It’s only early, she can come to stay for the night and leave with us tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea, I was just going to meet up with her on the Express but yes, I think beforehand would be a better idea,” Harry said scratching his head as he thought.

“Sirius?” Cedric called.

“Yes?”

“Can you make a portkey?”

“Sure, but not to here, Harry has to do that. I can teach him though, it shouldn’t take long.”

A few hours later Hermione was standing in the entrance hall of Potter Castle hugging Harry Potter and crying.

“Are you going to be okay?” Harry asked as he led her through to the family room and sat her down next to him.

“All I keep thinking about is S.P.E.W and how stupid that made me look. I know that sounds ridiculous but Harry, poor Winky, I just can not believe…”

“Don’t worry, Winky works here now, with Dobby. They are both happy Potter elves.”

“Oh thank Merlin. I was terrified I had caused her death with my stupid campaign for Elven rights. I mean I still want to get better treatment for them, but I now know I was going about it all wrong,” she growled, then gritted her teeth in anger.

“Don’t worry about that now, we will figure everything out, let’s spend the morning catching up and then we can use the afternoon to plan. What classes are you taking this year?”

They spent the rest of the day catching up and making plans, with Hermione gushing about the new classes.

****

The next morning Hermione squealed when she saw Harry in his uniform, Prefect badge on his lapel. “Oh I am so relieved,” she said, hugging Harry tightly. “I thought Ron would get the badge, but I should have realised now that Dumbledore is gone.”

“Yes, terrible tragedy, him not being Headmaster anyone,” Harry laughed.

“I really can’t wait to see the memory of Molly Weasley kissing the old goat to wake him up,” Cedric added.

“I don’t think I ever want to see that,” Hermione said, screwing her nose up, “but I suppose it was better than Snape.”

“Well, he was given the option but declined,” Cedric replied.

“Oh dear,” Hermione was not sure how to respond to that. It was equal parts funny and disgusting. “But, Prefect, it will make my life easier,” she added looking at her own badge.

Harry scowled as he looked at his pin, he had not wanted to be a Prefect, but Primrose had insisted. If she had to run the school he had to do as he was told. How could he argue with that? At least Cedric was Head Boy.

“Okay you lot, let’s get going,” Sirius said as he bound into the room. He was excited to be able to see his godson off on the train for the first time.

“What are you going to do with your days, while we are at school?” Harry asked as he moved to the fireplace.

“Just the usual,” Sirius answered evasively and handed Harry the floo powder and pushed him forward, “off you go now.”

Harry went through followed by Hermione, and just before Cedric went through he turned to Sirius smiling, “you are not going to tell him?”

“I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Sirius answered returning the grin.

“Well expect to be pranked,” Cedric said and laughed at the look on Sirius’ face before he went through the floo.

“Dobby are you ready? Do you have everything organised?” Sirius asked, and followed along after the little elf answered in the affirmative.

Harry, Hermione and Cedric found a compartment, after waving goodbye to a smirking Sirius, “he is up to something,” Harry muttered, as he sat down.

“Well, I am sure you will figure it out eventually,” Cedric said as he sat next to his disgruntled husband.

“I still can’t believe you two are married,” Hermione said with a smile. “I can’t wait for Ginny to find out,” she added laughing.

“Won’t that be fun, I can see the scheming already,” Harry grunted at Cedric’s answer. He knew he was in for plenty of redheaded annoyance this year.

“Well Hermione you still have to worry about Ron,” Harry said.

“No, I really don’t, the only thing I have to worry about concerning that arse, is when I have finally tortured him enough,” Hermione smirked.

“I have a feeling that enough is a relative term,” Cedric said frowning slightly. Hermione just smiled and pulled out Lily Potter’s journal that Harry had lent her.

Sirius has spent plenty of time telling Harry about his mother and how scary she was.

“Lily may have been married to a Marauder, but she was the Queen of Revenge. Even James bowed to her greatness when it came to payback. I can’t imagine what Petunia is going to face when she meets her sister again.”

He had then explained to Harry about Lily’s journal, and Harry had dug it out as soon as he could. He still shuddered at some of the things he had read in there but had no hesitation at handing it over to Hermione. The girl had some great ideas of her own and was scary in her own right but compared to Lily, she was still an amateur. With both Muggleborns teaming up, even if one was through a book, the redheads were doomed.

After the Prefect meeting, Harry, Cedric and Hermione went in search of their friends. They split up, Cedric going to find his friends and Harry and Hermione went off in search of Neville.

“Hey Harry,” Neville said as Harry and Hermione entered the carriage. “I’ve been reading the Prophet, is it true about Sirius Black?” He asked.

“Yes, I spent the holidays with him. He has moved into Potter Castle with Cedric and me,” Harry said.

They spent some time filling in Neville on what had been going on and then invited him to join them in finding Cedric.

“Hey Harry,” Cedric said as he pulled his husband down next to him when they entered his carriage. “I was just discussing, with Anthony and Gregory, the new classes and the fact you made mum Headmistress.”

“It’s brilliant,” Anthony said. “I can’t wait to start the new classes. I was all ready to have to start at the Ministry, just a boring entry level with my Uncle after I graduated next year, but now. These new classes are opening up a lot of options for us all.”

“Headmistress Diggory is brilliant,” Harry said, beaming a smile at his husband.

“Have you seen any redheads?” Hermione asked, which caused Cedric and Harry to blink in surprise.

“Not yet, why? It’s not like you not to want to discuss classes,” Cedric added smiling.

She threw him a look Harry was very familiar with and then sighed. “Just wondering if they have been searching for us or not.”

“Ginerva and Ronald have walked past a few times, but that was a while ago. It’s been a redhead free zone since then,” Cedric said and smiled as Hermione seemed to relax. “Surely they would have found you before now?”

“Well no, because reasons,” Hermione said with a smirk.

“Are you fighting with the Weasleys?” Neville asked, causing another lengthy discussion on potion abuse and the like. By the end of it Neville was furious and a little green.

They stayed redhead free for the rest of the journey and even managed to make it to the castle uninterrupted. It was a different story at the sorting.

****

They had just sat down when the interrogation began, “where were you two? We looked all over the train for you,” Ginny said as she tried to push Hermione over to sit next to Harry.

“What are you doing, Ginny, I’m sitting here move over there,” Hermione huffed. Ginny looked put out but moved to the other side of the bench next to her brother who was staring at Harry’s chest, his face already flushed red.

“I see you made Prefect,” he grumbled, “typical.”

“What do you mean ‘typical’, Ronald? Harry earnt that badge. His grades are on par with mine, he is a good student, supportive of his fellow students, and is the Triwizard Champion.” Hermione smirked as she added that part. “Who would be better than him for Gryffindor Prefect? You don’t actually think you deserved it do you?” She added looking horrified at the thought.

Harry had a hard time trying to keep the offended look on his face from Ron’s comments when she added that last part. He pinched his leg to try and stop himself from laughing.

“Of course that’s not what he meant. Right, Ron?” Ginny answered for him, but everyone at the table could see Ron was building up to a tantrum, and Ginny was trying to stop the explosion.

“No,” Ron gritted out when Ginny hit him under the table, “I was just curious. So where were you on the train?” he asked as he tried to calm down.

“And what did you do over the holidays? We tried to get in touch,” Ginny added.

Hermione poked Harry in the side and smirked at him. He just nodded back at her and let her have her fun. “Well, Harry went away with Cedric and Sirius for the holidays and then invited me to stay with him at Potter Castle when they got back.” She failed to mention it was only for one night.

“We caught the train together and went to the Prefect meeting then met up with Neville afterwards, while Cedric went to find his friends. Then we went to meet up with Cedric again and talked about his mum being the new Headmistress. The changes she has made are fantastic; it’s no wonder Harry put her in charge after he fired Dumbledore.”

“You fired Dumbledore,” Ron sputtered in anger.

“Why were you with Cedric?” Ginny asked annoyed.

“Which question do you want to be answered first?” Harry replied.

“Oh Cedric and Harry are married, and well he is also Head Boy,” Hermione said at the same time as Harry asked his question.

“WHAT!”

“Yes, they are soulmates, it’s ever so romantic, don’t you think?” Hermione said, totally ignoring the outburst. “Harry got his Lordship, and since Cedric and Harry have been dating for a while now, he was with Harry when he went to the bank. That’s when they found out about the soulmate thing, and since Harry is classed as an adult, thanks to Dumbledore putting him in that stupid Tournament, they are now legally and officially married. Isn’t it great?”

“That is so romantic,” Lavender said from next to Hermione. “Soulmates,” she sighed, “nothing can come between them, it’s every girl’s dream. Can I see your ring?”

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Lavender but did not reply since the girl was helping rile up Ginny. Harry was trying so hard not to laugh at the look on the two youngest Weasley’s faces, as he showed off his ring to Lavender. Even Fred and George look amused at their siblings.

The conversation was halted when Primrose Diggory started to make her welcome back speech, which caused them all to look up at the teacher’s table. Harry did a quick double take and facepalmed at the sight of his Godfather sitting up there staring down at him with an amused looked. How could he have been so distracted he had missed his Godfather sitting up there with that look on his face. He would never live it down.

“I bet Cedric knew about this,” Harry grumbled as Hermione laughed at his side.

“I’m sure he did,” she said through her laughter, but she was not just laughing at him but also at the disgruntled duo on the opposite side of the table. She was going to have so much fun winding them up this year. That’s if they made the full year.

The new classes, new teachers and new school rules were all gone over, after the sorting, and then dinner was served. The whole school were discussing the new schedule with excitement and enthusiasm.

“What happened to Snape?” Fred asked, looking at Harry.

“What do you think happened to him when I found out that I owned the school?”

“You own the school?” Ron asked incredulously.

“Um, yeah. It was all over the papers all summer,” George answered.

“You forget dear brother,” Fred stated, “he can’t read.”

“Shut it, Fred,” Ron sputtered.

“Can we really go in the Forbidden Forest now?” George asked over his sputtering brother.

“Yeah, Headmistress Diggory hired some specialist to come in and clear out all the stuff that shouldn’t be there, like the acromantulas. Then she reaffirmed the Gryffindor agreement with the centaurs, which was needed. The centaurs seem to forget they are tenants in my forest,” Harry said. “We have a lot of potion ingredients in there so the new potions classes will involve spending some time in the forest harvesting them, same with Herbology, though that will be about identifying the plants,” Harry added.

“That sounds fantastic,” Neville said from Harry’s other side. He had been very quiet until now. Harry turned and smiled at the boy, trying hard not to remember what he had seen happen to him when he and Cedric had died. That reminded him.

“Hey Neville, did you get a new wand this summer?” he asked. He had forgotten on the train since they were dealing with all the changes in Harry’s life.

“Oh, yes, I did. Thanks for that Harry, it has made all the difference in the world. My spells are so much stronger and easier to cast now. I had to have special lessons over the summer to correct the power I use since I had been overpowering them just to get my dad’s wand to work.”

Harry was amazed at the confidence he could see in the boy. He had noticed on the train that he was still quiet but it was stoic more than shy, and Harry couldn’t help but be pleased by the results. “I’m glad it worked out.” It was one of the things he had been told to change as soon as he could.

“Are you going to be staying in the dorms?” Neville asked. “I wasn’t sure if you would still be rooming with us, you know, with all the changes.”

“Uh, no, I will be moving into the founders quarters, with Cedric. Now that we are married we get separate quarters, but since I own the castle, it’s the founders quarters instead of the married ones.”

“What about your Prefect duties? You can’t do them if you are not in Gryffindor tower anymore,” Ginny said a sour look on her face.

“You have an excellent point,” Harry said smiling, and he suddenly stood up and walked to the teacher’s table. They watched as he had a conversation with the Headmistress and as they talked the smile faded from his face until he looked annoyed, and returned to the table.

“What happened,” Hermione asked amused at the look on his face.

“I was told that the founder’s rooms can be linked to the common room of any house and there was no need for me to be living in the tower to do my job.” Harry was hoping she hadn’t known that bit of information. It seems she was fully entrenched in the Hogwarts wards.

“At least you will have plenty of quiet time to study in the Founders rooms,” Hermione said, stars in her eyes as she added, “there must be so many great books up there.”

“Well, I am sure you will be spending more time there than anywhere else, so no need to complain. There are even spare rooms in case you study late and need to sleep. You too Neville, I heard there are some great rare Herbology books in there,” he added, looking at Neville.

“Oh that is brilliant Harry, thanks ever so much,” Hermione gushed, and Harry could already see it wouldn’t be long before she moved in there. Unofficially of course.

“Yeah, thanks Harry, that would be great,” Neville said.

“What are godbrothers for?” Harry answered, ignoring the shocked look on Neville’s face. He really needed to get to know Nev better, he owed the boy that much. Plus, he was family of a sort. Maybe he could eventually get the boy to move into their quarters so they could spend more time together.

He smiled to himself, he would also have to get to Luna soon. He had been given a glimpse of those two, and they made a rather spectacular couple. He didn’t know much about Luna Lovegood but he knew she was bullied at Hogwarts, which he would put a stop to as soon as he could.

He wondered who Hermione had dated in the future, probably Ron because of the potions. He shuddered, he was glad he had put a stop to that.

“Have you seen the rooms yet?” Lavender asked, not even slightly apologetic for eavesdropping on their conversation, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

“I have seen a bit of them, but I haven’t explored yet. I do know there is a great founders library up there but haven’t had the chance to look through it. I do know the goblin’s found many missing books around the castle, and apparently, there was a ton of them recovered from the hidden rooms in the Chamber of Secrets. I’m sure Hermione won’t mind me having a look when she’s done,” he added laughing.

“You had the Chamber explored?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, didn’t I tell you?”

“No you didn’t,” Hermione said looking slightly annoyed. Ah, Hermione and her need for knowledge, that hadn’t changed.

“Well I had the goblins harvest the basilisk, and they explored the Chamber thoroughly and found all sorts of goodies. Some are in the founders quarters, and some are displayed in the Headmistress’ office,” Harry said.

“Prefects, if you could lead the first years to their rooms,” Headmistress Primrose said, causing the group to jump slightly. They had been so busy talking they had missed her move.

“Come on first years. I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter, and we are your fifth-year prefects. Follow us to the common room.”

Harry waited until the last first year started to follow Hermione and took up the rear, making sure no one got left behind. They made it to the tower and Hermione gave the password “Lionheart,” and then led the group in.

“Take a seat, let’s get started,” she said as she pulled out the first year kits with maps and guidelines, and the new rulebooks they had been given. The new rulebooks were to be given to all students.

“Okay, we will be having a full meeting tonight, so everyone take a seat, all years included. We need to go over the new rulebook, as a lot of new rules have been added this year. For instance, no more infighting will be tolerated and bullying will now be punished.” She looked at the twins, who shifted slightly in their seats, “that means that you two,” she said pointing at the twins, “will need to be more careful about your pranks, no more pranks that cause harm will be allowed.”

“We know, Harry told us, when he came to us with an idea, and offered capital to start our business. We will be too busy anyway, now we have to concentrate on getting good grades. The new subjects will keep us really busy since they will be useful to what we need for the future.”

“Excellent,” Hermione said while side eyeing a smiling Harry. He knew they would be having a conversation later. They finished up the meeting and got the first years settled into their rooms before they met back up in the common room. Ron and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

“Do we need to go get Cedric?” Hermione asked as she moved towards the door.

“We?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Well, yes, I am coming with you to see the rooms right?” she asked, now somewhat unsure.

“Sure, and no, Cedric is connected to the wards just like me, he knows how to get to every part of this school, so he will already be there I’m sure. He is a lot more efficient giving his speeches,” he laughed.

Hermione frowned at him and then moved over to the portrait, holding it open. She waited there impatiently for him to move and snapped at him when he didn’t.

“Harry, come on.”

“I don’t know where you think you’re going, but if you remember correctly, the common room is connected to the founders’ room,” Harry said and moved over to a Portrait of snakes that had not been there before. He placed his hand on the frame, set a password in Parseltongue and opened it for Hermione, who was still holding the frame open at the other side of the common room, her mouth open slightly in shock. “You coming?” he added as he moved through the door.

“Harry!” he heard her say as he moved, and she quickly followed.

They found Cedric on the couch, map out in front of him laughing slightly. “Cedric?” Harry asked as he approached.

“Ron and Ginny are in the corridor where we put new portraits. They haven’t noticed them, so I am sure we will have an update on what they are talking about soon. Did they not attend the meeting in the towers?”

“I don’t think I saw them, did you?” Harry asked Hermione.

“No,” she said after thinking about it, “but we can worry about that later.”

“Hermione?” Harry asked when the girl just stood there fidgeting.

“The library, Harry,” she said tapping her foot slightly in her anxiousness.

Harry laughed and led her through to the Founders library, with Cedric following along. They had not had a chance to see it yet, so both were interested in what was hidden in there.

They had not expected what they had found, it was a goldmine of old tomes written by the Founders as well as one of a kind journals and notebooks. It was going to take a long time to get through it all, even with the help of the Founder’s Portraits.

Chapter 4 – Hermione’s Revenge

The first week back was pretty quiet on the redhead front which worried Harry a little, but classes were great. The new teachers and school rules made it a lot easier to concentrate on school work.

Harry and Hermione had rounds on Tuesday and Sunday nights. They were pretty mellow the first week of school, the students too busy getting resettled to worry about being in broom closets with the partners. Not that Harry really needed to look, or Cedric for that matter, since the Wards told them when students were up to hanky panky. It was somewhat disconcerting, and Harry had insisted that if Cedric ever wanted to get laid in the future, he needed to take that burden off of Harry.

So now Cedric was stuck with the who, whats and whens of the sexcapades of Hogwarts, much to his distaste, but he soon learned to ignore it. He found out his mother was also keyed into that bit of information so she could handle any inappropriate behaviour from underage children or any assaults that took place. He was just glad the teachers private quarters and the Founders rooms where exempt. No one needed that kind of information.

Harry had just gotten comfortable when Cedric came slamming into their rooms, causing him to jump.

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked as he tried to calm his racing heart, “it’s not cool to give me a heart attack so young. If you want to kill me off there has to be a better way.”

Cedric chuckled slightly at his overdramatic husband, before remembering what got him so pissed off in the first place, “those stupid moronic redheads, I swear to Merlin Harry, I have no idea why you were friends with that little arsehole.”

“Cedric!” Harry exclaimed with a chuckle. Cedric was usual the cool, calm, collected one who managed Harry’s temper tantrums, as he called them, so it was always amusing to Harry when the roles were reversed.

“Don’t Cedric me, Harry. Those two idiots have been raiding the Restricted Section for spells to break bonds, and to add insult to injury, the redheaded little harpy has been brewing a love potion in Myrtle’s bathroom.”

“I knew about the potion, Hermione found it two days ago, she, um, well she substituted a bit of me for a bit of Snape,” Harry finished, his mind trying to decide between gagging and laughing.

“Well crap,” Cedric said, and Harry could see his mind going to the same place. “Just keep reminding me never to upset her.”

“Upset who?” Hermione asked as she came out of the library.

“Do you just go to classes and our library?” Harry asked. He had not even realised she was in their rooms. “And how the hell did you get in? The password is in Parseltongue.”

“No, I eat too,” she answered snootily. “Cedric added a password just for me, you should know that since he said the Wards ping every time I come in and upset who?” She asked again, slightly out of breath.

“Snape? Really?” Cedric said in answer to her question.

“Is that what that was?” Harry said at the same time causing Cedric and Hermione to look at him amused. “What! I have had Cedric monitoring the Wards for me at the moment, while I get settled in,” he added with a pout.

Both Hermione and Cedric shook their heads in fond amusement before Hermione remembered Cedric’s question.

“Oh, well yeah they both have it coming, and can you just imagine what Molly is going to do when she finds out Snape is trying to seduce her underage daughter,” Hermione said laughing at the thought.

“Right, I get that, but Snape? How do you plan on getting him to even ingest the potion?” Cedric gagged.

“Dobby and Winky of course. How do you think I got a piece of him to begin with? And it’s not like she could do any better,” Hermione said. “I could have made it Dumbledore.”

“And on that mental image,” Harry said, getting up, “I’m going to go and get obliviated.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I thought Cedric was the Hufflepuff?” Hermione said and flounced out of the room.

“Merlin,” Cedric said, “if I was straight…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Cedric Potter,” Harry said laughing slightly. “Besides you have enough trouble, I heard Cho has been acting up.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, that girl. She was blubbering about you and me being so wrong and that you must have done something to me because you were jealous and wanted to date her. I think she may have taken a curse or something because I’m pretty sure I told her I was only taking her to the Yule Ball as a friend and that I had a boyfriend.”

“So we have another Ginny on our hands, but this one is after your fine arse,” Harry said laughing. “Welcome to the ‘I have a stalker’ club.”

“We all know you have more than one, Harry,” Cedric said. “I’m going to do some research in the library, that’s if I can get in there.”

“She’s not that bad,” Harry said, chuckling.

“If you say so,” Cedric replied. “Hey, Hermione?” Harry heard Cedric call out. “Can I please use the library too? I have to figure something out for Cho.”

“Oh, that’s just evil, Ced. Poor Cho,” Harry said as his husband walked out of the room.

Harry was still chuckling as he pulled out his notebook, and ran his fingers along the title. Cedric and Sirius had gifted it to him while on holiday, it read, How to Ruin Meddling Old Men in Ten Easy Steps.

Dumbledore. That name made Harry stop chuckling. He was a pain in Harry’s arse.

The old tosser had been trying to get a hold of Harry for a while, but Harry had declined every time. He instead had been working in the background slowly trying to dismantle his power base. It was much more difficult than he thought it would be. That man seemed to be covered in Teflon, everything just slid right off him.

He had spun his firing from Hogwarts as his idea to step back and give him more time to focus on the returning Dark Lord. Of course, Harry was stumped as to why he thought the Dark Lord was back. He had made it very clear that he had no idea what the ex- Headmaster was talking about and went on to deny any incidents during the Triwizard Tournament.

Fudge was also being a problem, he was blaming Harry for him looking bad during the whole Sirius Black debacle, but for the moment he was being sidetracked by Dumbledore’s stupidity. Though he didn’t think that would last long, as Dumbledore seemed to be contradicting Harry’s own statements saying Harry was the one that told him the Dark Lord was back.

Harry was pretty sure he would have to give an interview soon, which he really didn’t want to do, just to counteract the old man’s words.

****

Two hours later a wide-eyed Cedric came out of the library and shuddered slightly as he sat down next to Harry.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he put his book down, still trying to figure out what to do about Dumbledore and Fudge.

“She’s evil, Harry. Completely evil and brilliant!” Cedric exclaimed and shuddered again.

Harry twisted in his seat turning to face his husband, “what did she do?”

“It’s a surprise Harry,” Hermione said as she came out of the library herself. “Don’t worry, it’s not that bad, just embarrassing. Cedric just has the constitution of a Hufflepuff,” she added with a smirk and disappeared into her room, calling for Dobby as she closed the door.

“Now I really want to know what she did,” Harry said.

“Hufflepuff constitution,” Cedric muttered.

“Well love,” Harry said with a shoulder shrug causing Cedric to frown at him.

“All set,” Hermione said coming out of her room and taking a seat across from the boys. “Breakfast tomorrow should be rather interesting if I do say so myself.”

“It’s not another love potion is it?” Harry asked nose scrunched up in disgust.

“No, and don’t look like that, it’s not like Ginny and Snape are ever going to be in the same room. Besides, when we dose him, I’m sure it won’t take him long to figure it out. I may be upset, and I may hate her, but I won’t allow anyone to get sexual assaulted Harry,” Hermione huffed.

“Right, cause I didn’t just talk you out of doing that to Cho and Ron.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“She was going to dose Ron and Cho at breakfast, but the thought of those two making out while I’m trying to eat it just gross. Besides, Sirius would probably do something to make it worse, like stop anyone interfering while those two got busy on the floor in the Great Hall. He wouldn’t even consider the consequences of the little ones seeing that.” Cedric said in disgust.

“Hermione!” Harry exclaimed.

“What, he was going to do the same to me, Harry, and Ginny to you. Plus the portraits told us they included Cho in their little scheme to get Cedric out of the way.”

“Just do the new thing,” Cedric said to stop the discussion or fight that was coming, adding, “getting back to Snape. What if he doesn’t realise he has been potioned?” Cedric asked.

“Well, then I will have him dosed with the cure before the next Hogsmeade weekend. Relax, I’m just hoping for him to go to Molly’s and declare his undying love for Ginny,” Hermione said with a smirk.

“Can you imagine the look on her face?” Harry said. “I wonder if she hexes him or just kills him outright,” he added with a chuckle.

“I’m still not going to tell you what is going to happen to Cho, except to say it won’t be that bad,” Hermione said.

Cedric just shook his head and grimaced.

What they didn’t see was a sneaky little elf popping away after listening to their conversation.

*****

Harry was glad it was the start of the weekend since he was pretty sure he needed to see Madam Pomfrey. “Hermione, you evil cow, I’m pretty sure I pulled something,” he managed to get out through the laughter.

As it was Cedric and Hermione had to drag him out of the Great Hall to try and get him to control himself.

“I want to know, how the hell you managed to change a glamour potion to do that?” Cedric asked, his eyes wide in wonder. The screams coming from the Ravenclaw table had been so ear-splittingly loud, he was surprised his eardrums hadn’t burst.

“Helga helped me,” Hermione said as she pushed Harry onto the sofa when they finally made it back to their rooms.

“Hufflepuff?” Harry asked, “I would have put money on Salazar.”

“It was his idea to alter a potion to get revenge, but he was going more for a pain-inducing one. And well, as much as I hate Cho, she is only a mild annoyance; so Helga suggested to go the vanity route when I told her Cho was very into her looks.”

Harry started to chuckle again, holding his aching sides, “did you see the looks on the faces around her? I just can’t,” a howling laugh left him unable to talk.

“I’m a little creeped out,” Cedric said, shaking his head slightly. “She was truly hideous. I’m sure the young ones will have nightmares, Hermione.”

“Nope,” Hermione said smugly, “we made sure of that. Helga would never let the little ones suffer. I spelled the benches.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, that the younger years only saw something slightly scary, whereas the rest of us, fourteen years and older got the full force of Cho in all her scary glory. I tell you, she made hags look like models,” Hermione said bursting out into laughter herself.

“She looked like a cross between a hag, mermaid and troll,” Cedric said with a shudder, causing Harry to laugh, just as he had got himself under control.

“Bastard,” he wheezed out when he finally calmed again, causing Cedric to smile at him.

*****

Harry was sitting in the common room when Dobby popped in, his hand shaking slightly as he stared at his Master. “What is it?” Harry asked as he slid off the couch to get level with his elf and placed his hands gently on the little guy’s shoulders.

“Dobby be knowing that Wheezy mother be bad, but Dobby not prepared for what happened,” the elf said shaking his head.

“Dobby,” Winky said as she popped in, “Winky feel your distress, what be bothering elf?” Winky said as she handed Dobby a potion of some kind. “It be calming draught for elves, Master Harry,” Winky said.

Dobby downed the potion and slid into the chair Winky conjured for him, “Snapey be dead, Wheezy mother kills him in cold blood,” Dobby said still shaking slightly. “She be crazy, Master Harry.”

Well, Harry thought, he hadn’t expected that. He wondered what Hermione would say, considering.

“Winky can you go get Hermione and Cedric for me please?” he asked as he stood up and sat back down on the couch. He smiled slightly, one less problem for him to deal with. He wondered what Dumbledore would do, since, on the one hand, Severus was needed by him, but on the other, he needed the Weasley’s too. He wondered who the Headmaster thought was more valuable.

“What?” Cedric asked as he ran into the room coming straight for Harry, and checking him over. “Are you hurt?” He demanded.

“No,” Harry said and sighed as Cedric continued to check him over, even pulling his wand to run tests, “I’m fine you dolt, stop it,” he grumbled and sighed as Cedric put away his wand and pulled Harry close.

“Harry,” he breathed, “don’t scare me like that. Winky came and said you needed my right away and then popped off without explaining.”

“So you panicked?” Harry asked. “Why would you do that? You knew where I was, and the Wards would have told you if I was hurt.”

“Well I wasn’t exactly rational, was I?” Cedric grumped. “I lost my shite, thinking something had happened to you, all rational thought went out the window.”

“I get it, Ced,” Harry said as he lent into his husband. “You know I do the same when it comes to you,” he added smiling. “And I love you too, you great thumping git.”

“I’m going to let you get away with that since I’m so damn relieved you’re okay,” Cedric said and pulled Harry in for a snog.

They were interrupted when Hermione ran into the room, looking just as concerned as Cedric had, “are you okay?” She asked though she didn’t check him over or pull her wand. He figured she would have known Cedric had done it already.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said with a small smile. “But it’s nice to know you care so much.”

Hermione just grunted and sat down, “so what’s the emergency then?” She asked.

“There is none, just some shocking news,” Harry answered and relayed what Dobby told him.

“Merlin,” Cedric said and then blew out a breath. “She is batshit crazy.”

“Indeed,” Hermione said. “Did you get any other information?” She asked.

“No, I figured I would wait for you and then get Dobby to tell us everything.”

Dobby was still sitting in the chair Winky had left him in, and she was now sitting next to him after giving him some tea. He looked a lot better now than he did before.

“Okay Dobs, can you tell us exactly what happened?”

“Dobby be spying on Wheezy mother since he heard redheaded menace talking with his sister about getting his mum to do potions for you two,” Dobby said pointing to Harry and Hermione.

“Again?” Hermione asked, causing Dobby to nod.

“Continue Dobby,” Harry said and smirked at Hermione. He didn’t think the arseholes would give up. Hermione pouted at him.

“Wheezy mum be making nasty potions, and Dobby was about to put in stuff to make potions explode when greasy git come to the house. He be telling Wheezy mum that he be wanted to make a contract for girl Wheezy and say mum Wheezy should be calling her home so they can work out the details.

“Wheezy mum be telling Snapey that he not be funny and he should leave, but he be telling her he serious and pulls a contract out of his pocket. Wheezy mum takes one look at it and loses her mind. She curses Snapey before he even sees it coming. It was bloody, Master Harry. She cut his head off.”

“Language, Dobby,” Hermione said, frowning.

“Language, Hermione, you are worried about his language? I would be cussing up a storm if I had seen that,” Cedric said.

“Right, sorry Dobby.”

“I wonder what caused her to act like that?” Cedric asked. “Also, I never believed Snape would actually go to the Burrow and confront Mrs Weasley like that. It’s not in his nature, no matter the potions in his system. He is much more cunning than that.”

“I have no idea, but do you think we should alert the Aurors?” Harry said with a big smile.

“Harry,” Hermione said laughing with Cedric, “what a brilliant idea.”

“Who knew he could have those?” Cedric said still chuckling.

“Twats, the both of you.” Harry pouted as he got up and wrote a note to Amelia Bones. He erased his magical signature and disguised his handwriting before handing the letter to Winky.

“Pop this onto Madan Bones desk and don’t get caught.”

Dobby cleared his throat, and when Harry looked at him, he cast his eyes down and scuffed his shoe against the floor.

“What did you do?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

“Dobby may have given Snapey a push to see Wheezy mun, and then Wheezy mum a little push with his magics,” Dobby said with a concerned frown. Really he had meant for her to shoot a spell or two at him, not cut his head off.

“Dobby!” Harry laughed. Once he calmed down, he patted a contrite Dobby on the head and smiled. “We all make mistakes. All you can do is learn from them,” he added causing the little guy to smile and pop away.

“Really?” Hermione asked, her voice going a few octaves higher than usual.

“It was an accident, Hermione. What do you want me to do, give him clothes?” Harry asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

“Of course not, but…” she took a deep breath and blew it out. “Well what’s done is done,” she finally said after thinking about it.

“It’s probably your fault anyway,” Harry said causing Cedric to nudge him.

“And how exactly is it my fault?” Hermione asked in a dangerous voice.

“Well,” Harry said with a slight smile, not at all intimidated, “you started them off, getting them involved in your pranks, you can’t expect them not to continue on with it.”

Hermione huffed and walked out of the room.

“You will pay for that later you know,” Cedric said as he snuggled up to Harry.

“Sure, but if she gets too bad I will just set Dobby on her,” Harry replied with a grin.

*****

The next day at breakfast, Harry picked up his copy of the Prophet and did a double take. On the front page was a picture of Molly Weasley being brought into the Ministry of Magic, led by Aurors, and the headline screamed.

MOLLY WEASLEY ARRESTED FOR MURDER. SEVERUS SNAPE FOUND DEAD IN HER HOUSE.

“Merlin,” Harry said as he unfolded the paper to read the story, it was actually quite graphic. “Hermione, we might want to keep the paper away from the little ones this morning,” he said a little green at the description of Severus Snape’s head and body.

Hermione, looking a lot like he did, nodded her head and got up to snatched the paper out of the hands of any first through fourth years. Harry got up and headed to the head table.

“Headmistress Diggory,” Harry called as he stood in front of the head table, “have you managed to read the morning paper yet?”

“I was just about to, why?” She asked looking concerned at the look on Harry’s face.

“It goes into graphic detail about Severus Snape’s death,” Harry said with a gulp. “And I mean graphic,” he added after he swallowed. He was used to gore, but really, did they have to put that in the morning edition? He was eating at the time.

Primrose paled slightly and stood up. “Can I have your attention everyone? It has come to my attention that there is some distressing news in this morning’s Prophet so I would like the prefects to make sure no one under the age of fifteen reads it. It is for your own good,” she added after the younger years groaned. “Believe me you do not want to read anything that would make even Harry Potter green around the gills,” she said with a small smile.

That seemed to do the trick for most of the younger years as she watch the majority of them push the paper away as if it would bite them. Harry nodded and went back to his seat. He really should make a complaint to the paper, it was beyond the pale to write that.

“Hey Cedric,” he called out as he detoured to moved over to the Hufflepuff table.

“Yes, husband,” Cedric said with a cheeky grin, causing Harry to laugh.

“Did we buy the Prophet yet?” He asked.

Cedric scratched his chin, “so much has happened, I have no idea, but I was sure we put that on the list somewhere, right?”

“Who knows? I will send a letter to Ragnock and ask I guess,” he said.

“It’s a sorry state of affairs when you can’t remember if you own something or not, Potter,” Susan Bones said from her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

“Indeed, I may need to see a healer; someone could have obliviated me,” Harry said with a frown.

“Harry Potter,” Cedric said with a laugh.

“What, it could happen,” he said and waved as he walked back to the Gryffindor table.

“Idiot,” Cedric called after him, still laughing.

“Well, you’re the one that married me,” Harry called back chuckling.

“Right, maybe I need a healer,” Cedric called, causing a lot of people to laugh at the look on his face.

“Git!” Harry yelled as he turned to look at his husband. “Just for that, I’m going to torment you endlessly later.”

“Harry Potter, you better not,” Cedric called frowning.

“Yeah like that is going to stop me!” Harry said with a laugh.

*****

“Cedric,” Harry called as he pulled on his shoes. He was going to Hogsmeade this weekend no matter what anyone said. He had missed all the others, due to an overprotective husband, godfather and mother-in-law, and he had finally had enough.

“What?” Cedric said as he entered the room, he was still slightly mad at Harry. He knew they could look after themselves, but still, it was so ingrained in him to keep Harry safe, that the thought of any danger drove him crazy.

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, sighing slightly at the pout on his face. “Cedric, you know it will be alright, as long as we are together,” Harry said, leaning up and kissing his lips.

“That doesn’t stop the bone-deep worry I have Harry,” Cedric said but returned the kiss. “The thought of anything happening to you, it sends a rage through me I can’t explain.”

“I know, Ced, I feel it too,” Harry said and hugged him close. “But you know how I feel about being locked up, I can’t live like that. It holds too many memories for me,” he signed as Cedric tightened his arms around him.

“I know, Harry, I’m sorry,” Cedric said, cursing the Dursley’s in his mind. He would need to check up on them and see how their punishments were going.

“You ready?” Hermione said, breaking the atmosphere in the room. She had watched from the shadows and decided to break the tension.

“Sure,” Harry said, kissing Cedric once more and releasing him, only to grab his hand. “Let’s go have some fun.”

They made their way to Hogsmeade without Ron or Ginny and even managed to do some shopping without any interference, but their luck ran out when the when they entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat.

“Hey Harry,” Ron called and got up from his table he was sharing with his sister, Ginny following after him. “We were looking for you.”

“That’s weird,” Hermione said. “Cause we were trying to stay away from you,” she added with a smirk.

“Hermione,” Ginny said frowning, “don’t be rude.”

“Or what, you’ll cut my head off like your mum did to Snape?” She snarked and smirked when Harry burst out laughing, while Cedric chuckled.

“When did you become such a bitch?” Ginny demanded, scowling at her.

“When I found out you assholes potioned me, and don’t call me a bitch you stupid little girl,” Hermione said standing up and drawing her wand. “Now fuck off,” she added as her wand tip light up.

“Hermione!,” Harry exclaimed as the redheads paled and ran off, “language,” he said laughing.

“Well,” Hermione huffed, “they bring out the worst in me. Besides, your mother had a potty mouth when she wrote, it’s hard not to pick it up.”

“Really, Hermione, blaming a dead woman for your actions,” Harry said. Hermione just flipped him off and picked up her menu, completely ignoring his and Cedric’s laughter.

They were halfway through their meal when another annoyance popped in, and Harry scowled as the old man walked over to their table and sat down without an invitation.

“What do you want?” Cedric said, placing his arm around Harry’s chair.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said, completely ignoring Cedric, “I am very disappointed in you young man.”

“And why would that be?” Harry asked, though his tone and expression showed couldn’t have cared less.

“You know it wasn’t me in the school when you had all that trouble, and yet you had me fired anyway,” the old man said frowning, and Harry felt pressure on his head.

“Stop that at once,” Harry scowled, “if you try to read my mind again I will have you arrested, understand?”

“Apologies, I was just trying to make sure you were not an imposter,” Dumbledore said, not looking sorry at all.

“Well, I’m not so stupid as to get replaced, like other people I know,” Harry said with a smirk. “Now get to the point, what do you want?”

“I want you to reinstate me as headmaster,” he said eyes twinkling madly.

“No,” Harry said. “Now if that is all, we are trying to eat our lunch.”

“I really must insist we talk privately, Harry my boy, I would like to know what happened at the graveyard. Now that Voldemort is back…”

Harry raised his hand cutting of the Headmaster, “I have no idea what you are talking about, Voldemort is dead. Why do you keep insisting that he is alive?” Harry asked, well aware they had the attention of everyone in the tavern.

“You know he is not dead Harry and you know he is back. Why must you lie? You were transported to the cemetery, and there was a ritual done to resurrect the Dark Lord, so stop lying to me,” Dumbledore said his voice getting louder with each word.

“I don’t know what’s got into you, old man, but you are mistaken. Voldemort is dead, you can check with the Goblins. I know I did. Now stop bothering me and go annoy someone else with your baseless claims and dotty ideas.” Dumbledore stood his aura flaring, which just made Harry smirk, and add, “and if you continue to suggest I have any idea what you are talking about, you will be hearing from my lawyer.”

“You will regret this, my boy, mark my words,” Dumbledore said and stomped from the tavern, his aura flaring as he went, scattering the people around him.

“Well, that was interesting,” Cedric said. “When do you think he actually lost his mind?”

“I don’t know, but I’m just glad he’s not in charge of children anymore,” Harry said with a huff, though inside he was cackling like mad at the looks on the faces of the people around him.

That would give the people a lot to gossip about, he thought, and he wondered how many letters would be making their way to the Prophet. He could see Cedric and Hermione trying not to laugh as well, as he stabbed at his food, trying to look sullen.

“I wish that old bastard would leave me alone,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry Harry, I will talk to mum and dad about it, and we can let Sirius know when we get back to school,” Cedric said rubbing his back.

“We should go,” Hermione said. “Before anything else happens.”

They managed to make it all the way back to the Founders Suite before they lost it, falling down with the force of their laughter. “Oh Merlin,” Hermione said, “that little argument is going to be all over the Prophet. I bet they come out with an evening edition just to report it.”

“Oh I have no doubt,” Cedric said smiling as he tried to get himself under control. “Though one thing is bothering me,” Cedric added.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“He hasn’t asked about his wand. Do you think he doesn’t know I have it now?” Cedric asked.

“No idea, but we should be on alert just in case he tries to get it back. We all know he would do it when you weren’t looking. A quick disarming charm and that would be that,” Harry said with a frown.

Dinner was about to get very entertaining, Harry thought as he pushed his desert away, just as a bunch of owls flew through the window.

“Special edition,” Hermione whispered with a small laugh. “I called it.”

“They are just so predictable,” Harry said as he took his paper from Hedwig and snapped it open. There on the front page was a picture of Dumbledore standing over the three of them, his aura flaring, on repeat.

The article was somewhat embellished, which Harry thought was overkill considering what was said anyway, but he pushed that aside as he continued to read. He wouldn’t need to do an interview now since they had repeated in this article four times already that he believed that Voldemort was dead and Dumbledore was delusional.

And he was only halfway through the thing.

Harry turned on his seat when he finally finished the article and called out, “Cedric, did we buy the paper yet?”

“I still don’t know you prat,” Cedric said with a laugh as he placed his own paper down.

“Well get on that would you, husband of mine,” Harry said pompously and turned back around, chuckling when his back was to his annoyed husband.

“Of course your majesty, anything else while I’m doing your bidding?” Cedric said sarcastically, trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

“Oh,” Harry said as he turned back around, “now that you mention it,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

“Git,” Cedric said with a put upon sigh. “I am stuck married to a git.”

*****

It was about two weeks later when Hermione came running into the founders quarters, out of breath, from either running or laughing, causing Harry to look at her in worry. The last time he had seen her like that Ginny Weasley had taken a nasty tumble down the stairs and broken her wrist.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“Hermione Granger,” Cedric said as he walked in before she could answer, “was that really necessary?”

Harry could see his husband was caught between amusement and disgust, he turned back to Hermione, “now I really have to know, what did you do?”

Hermione smiled smugly and waved at Cedric for him to talk, as she was still trying to regain her breath.

“She somehow made Ronald Weasley,” Cedric gaged a bit, and shook his head, “poop himself in the middle of the Great Hall,” Cedric finished, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

“Merlin,” Harry whispered, really pleased he had decided to stay in their rooms for lunch. “How many kids vomited?” he asked.

“Way too many, it was horrible. She somehow made it smell so much worse than it should have, and the mess, it was running down his pants,” Cedric had to stop speaking as he started to gag.

“Hermione Jane Granger!” Harry exclaimed.

“Love potions, Harry,” was all she said as she finally got her breathing under control.

“Still,” Harry said caught between worry for Cedric and the amusement of it all.

“Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up, and Professor Flitwick cast an air freshening spell while Sirius cleaned up the vomit. As you can imagine, lunch was finished early and the elves were told to wait an hour or so and place snacks in the common rooms,” Cedric said as he sat next to Harry, sighing. “They cancelled classes for the rest of the day.”

Chapter 5 – Hufflepuff Groupie

“Thank Merlin,” Harry said as he threw himself onto his couch at Potter Manor.

“It is nice to be home,” Cedric said. “When is Sirius coming back?”

“Soon, they do the whole teacher meeting wrap up while we are on the train, so he shouldn’t be too long.”

“Is Hermione coming here after Christmas Day with her folks?” Cedric asked. He wanted to go over the prank journal she’d started. He really wanted to avoid another poopgate.

“She’s going to spend the last week of the holidays with us,” Harry said with a smile, knowing exactly what his husband was thinking.

“Prat,” Cedric said as he sat down next to Harry, pulling him onto his lap as he got settled. He placed his hand behind Harry’s head and pulled him down for a quick kiss, sighing as their lips met.

Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric’s neck deepening the kiss and he held on tightly to his husband. He loved the way his husband’s lips and mouth just seemed to meld perfectly with his own.

“Merlin, I love you,” Harry said as he pulled back slightly, to look into Cedric’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Cedric said, smiling at the dopey look on his husbands face.

Harry grinned widely at Cedric and slid off his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around his husband’s neck and pulled him down on top of his and he lay on the couch. “Much better,” Harry said as he wrapped his legs around Cedric’s waist.

“Harry,” Cedric warned.

Harry pulled him down for a kiss, rolling his hips slightly as his legs pulled Cedric’s body closer.

“Harry,” Cedric moaned, “please.”

Harry released his legs, kissed Cedric one last time and sat up. “Sorry love,” Harry said, and he really was. He teased his husband a lot, but he really did respect his boundaries and tried to remember he was technically only fifteen again.

“I know you are, and I know that you could just ignore me and continue, but you don’t and it’s one of the many reasons I love you so much,” Cedric said with a smile as he sat up adjusted himself. “I miss our physical relationship as much as you do, and there are times, I just want to say, fuck it, and take you, but…”

“I know, Ced,” Harry replied. “I just got carried away. We have been snogging so much lately, and a good wank will only go so far. I’m just glad I can use the memories of us together,” he was silenced by Cedric’s hand over his mouth.

“Really, talking about that is not helping my control issues, Harry,” Cedric groaned.

“Sorry,” Harry said with a chuckle. “But hey, I will be sixteen in roughly seven months, we can add a bit more spice to life on my birthday.”

“Just remember,” Cedric started.

“No intercourse, I know, but a blow job has to be on the table by then, and what a birthday gift that would be…” Harry said with a smirk.

“You won’t get a blow job till your twenty-five if you keep this up,” Cedric threatened. His control was starting to snap and he would be surprised if he didn’t end up taking his husband on his sixteenth birthday.

“Cruel, husband, very cruel,” Harry pouted causing Cedric to laugh at him.

“Not as cruel as the cold shower I need, so if you will excuse me,” Cedric replied as he hopped off the couch and walked away.

“You know my hand is available,” Harry called after him and laughed as he heard his husband sigh loudly. Harry decided a cold shower was a good idea, so he followed suit.

*****

“Pup,” Sirius called as he walked into the sitting room.

“What?” Harry answered as he looked up from his book to look at his godfather.

“Primrose asked me to give you these and said she would see you Christmas Day,” Sirius said as he handed over a file to Harry.

“What’s this?” He asked staring at the folder as if it would bite him.

“Open it and find out,” Cedric said from across the room.

“Smart ass.”

“Just some things she was thinking about adding to Hogwarts next year,” Sirius said, trying not to laugh at the look on his godson’s face.

“Oh,” Harry said more interested now in the folder in front of him and opened it up. “Cedric, did any of the Founders say anything to you about teaching classes?” Harry asked as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“No, and I spoke to Godric yesterday.”

“Well, apparently they each want to teach a class, reintroducing some of the ones that were removed a while ago. Godric wants to teach about where magic came from and the true history of Hecate. I imagine she had something to do with that one,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“Helga wants to teach about forgotten plants and team up with Salazar to work on unfinished projects of his and forgotten potions. The Forbidden Forest being back in play will help, since a lot of the lost ingredients are in there.”

“What about Rowena?” Cedric asked. “Let me guess, lost spells and texts?”

“Well yes, and it seems each of the Founders will be picking a student they find has the most potential to become a Master under them, once they graduate.”

“Like a mentoring program?” Cedric asked.

“Exactly.”

“Wow, that is going to bring out a lot of competition when word gets out. I wonder how many people are going to get hexed by the competition?” Cedric said with a frown.

“Anyone acting unethically with be out of the running, it’s in the rules.”

“Don’t either of you two want in?” Sirius asked.

“We get private tutoring already. Besides I will be graduating before the classes are added,” Cedric said with a smile.

“Does Hermione?” Sirius asked.

“Sort of. It’s not as thoroughly as ours but they help her out on some tasks especially her pranks,” Harry said with a frown. “She is going to go crazy when she hears about this.”

“Good luck,” Sirius said. “As soon as you approve this, letters will be sent out to all the students, but only seventh years will be eligible. So she will either have to wait patiently for a few years or bug the Founders.”

“If she bugs the Founders they will cut her off completely,” Harry said. “I already had to have words with her when she tried to push for information from them. It’s why they only share little pieces with her, to teach her a lesson.”

“I adore Hermione,” Cedric said, “but she really needs to learn to control herself around knowledge.”

“She is better than she was before we discovered the potions,” Harry said.

“Yes, but the goblins did say that even after the healing, she was still a little, how did they say, obsessed with knowledge. Well, really they said she was a bit more manic.”

“She can’t help that, it’s one of the side effects that they were only able to dull slightly. It will get better with time,” Harry said defensively.

“I know, I know,” Cedric said, “and we are helping her as much as we can. The side effects of our help can be seen all over Hogwarts.”

“Well,” Harry said, “that is partially my fault. Mum’s journal is having a big influence on her,” he added laughing.

“No kidding,” Sirius said, “I’m still upset about the whole poopgate thing. I have never seen anything so disgusting in my whole life.”

“Come on Sirius, you are just jealous it wasn’t you,” Cedric said with a laugh.

“Oh no, not at all, there are certain lines even us Marauders wouldn’t cross, but Lily was a different story.”

Harry shuddered at that, his mother was terrible in getting her revenge. He often imagined what she would do if she was here now. It wouldn’t be good at all for people like Dumbledore. He took out his pen and wrote a reply to Primrose, approving all the new classes and the new duelling club and art classes. He would be interested himself in learning how to make magical portraits.

*****

Christmas morning saw everyone up early, opening presents around the tree, and a hearty breakfast cooked by Winky. She had taken over in the kitchen, much to Jinxy’s dismay, but Winky was hard to argue with and Jinxy was given the option to choose what she would do instead.

Harry still didn’t know why Minxy allowed it since all elf decisions were made by Harry’s head elf. But they all seemed happy now, and that’s what mattered most to Harry.

“Cedric hurry up, your parents will be here any minute,” Harry called as he made his way to the Floo room. He usually let Dobby bring in visitors, but since it was Christmas and it was Primrose, Harry was still annoyed at Amos, he decided to wait personally. He was a little nervous too since he hadn’t seen Amos since that dinner.

“I’m here,” Cedric said as he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

Harry placed his hands on top of Cedric’s and smiled, he was about to turn around for a quick kiss, but the Floo flared green and Primrose stepped out, followed shortly by Amos.

“Cedric, Harry,” she said as she pulled them both into a hug, “Happy Yule.”

“Happy Yule, mum Diggory,” Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

“Happy Yule, mum,” Cedric said doing the same.

“Dad,” Cedric said a tad icier, “Happy Yule,” he added shaking his hand.

“Cedric, Harry, Happy Yule,” Amos said, shaking his son’s hand then Harry’s.

“Happy Yule, Amos,” Harry replied. “Come, let’s head to the sitting room for drinks before lunch.”

“Harry, do you mind if I talk to you privately?” Amos asked before they left the Floo room.

“Of course, come to my office, while Cedric takes mum Diggory to the sitting room,” Harry said leading the way out, with a look at his husband.

They got settled into chairs in Harry’s office, by the fireplace, and Harry smiled as it lit up.

“What can I do for you Amos?” Harry asked as he crossed his legs, and brushed imaginary lint off of his pants. It was something he did when he was nervous.

“I wanted to apologise for my outburst the last time we saw each other,” Amos said, grimacing. “I said some really inappropriate things, and I regret them all. You being a part of our family is exciting and happy news, but I was carried away with the thought of the Diggory line ending.”

“I understand, Amos. Primrose explained all that, and she said she told you that we planned on having children to keep the Diggory line alive,” Harry said before taking a deep breath. “Some of the things you said were unacceptable on many levels, but now that I have had time, I understand that things can be said in the heat of the moment. I just hope that there are no more ‘heat of the moments’,” Harry added.

“I feel like such a fool,” Amos said as he smiled sadly. “I am happy for you and Cedric, and being under the Potter banner is a boon for our House. As you know it elevates us from House Diggory to the Noble House of Diggory, which by itself would be enough proof that my behaviour was beyond the pale.”

“Really Amos, let’s just put this behind us and carry on from here. A clean slate,” Harry said as he held out his hand.

“Thank you, Harry. I really don’t deserve it but thank you anyway.”

“Maybe mum Diggory will let you off the couch now,” Harry said with a small chuckle.

“One can only hope,” Amos said with a frown.

“Come on dad Diggory, let’s go join our better halves,” Harry said as he stood.

“Yes, let’s,” Amos replied and followed him out with a relieved smile. “And Harry, if there is anything I can do for you,” Amos added.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Harry replied with a smile that made Amos take a step back, with a grin of his own. He had heard from his wife about the pranks going on at Hogwarts.

“That must have gone well,” Cedric said to his mum as Harry and his dad walked into the room laughing.

“Yes,” Primrose said, “it seems it did.”

“Does this mean dad’s couch time is over?” Cedric asked, laughing as his dad looked at him annoyed.

“Did you inform everyone?” he asked his wife as he pouted.

“No dear, only the two you insulted,” Primrose replied.

“No more than I deserved,” Amos said.

“No more of that,” Harry said, “it’s Yule after all and all is forgiven. A clean slate, right dad Diggory,” Harry said, causing Primrose to beam at her husband.

“Indeed Harry,” Amos said as he sat next to his wife, pleased by the look on her face.

The rest of Yule went splendidly, and Sirius got along well with everyone at the table. He even gave Amos some tips on how to deal with an annoying co-worker. Harry wasn’t sure whether to feel sorry for the co-worker or angry that he was giving Amos such a hard time at work.

“We really need to do something about the Ministry,” Harry said after they said goodbye to the Diggorys.

“Like what?” Sirius asked as he poured himself a firewhiskey.

“Like getting rid of Fudge for a start,” Harry said. “Malfoy is still in his damn pocket, and being a pain in my ass, even with the Dark Dork dead.”

“Well, we still have to clean up the Death Eaters,” Cedric said. “Though if the Ministry did its job in the first place…”

“Exactly.”

“Just add it to the list of things we need to do,” Cedric said. “But for now, I’m exhausted. Who knew lunch would turn into dinner and then, late night drinks?”

“Well your dad is in our good graces now, and is doing a lot of revelling in being a part of the Potter/Diggory clan, and he is hilarious when he gets tipsy.”

“I don’t think mum will be leaving him on the couch,” Cedric said with a smile. He himself was very pleased with his father.

“He might even find himself getting lucky,” Harry added, causing Sirius to laugh at the look on Cedric’s face.

“You are never going to get laid if you talk like that, pup,” Sirius said as he laughed.

“You should listen to your godfather,” Cedric said looking a little green.

“And on that note, I’m going to bed. Night pup, Cedric,” Sirius said and he left the room laughing.

“How about a nice snog session before bed?” Harry asked.

“Not on your life,” Cedric said as he got up and walked out of the room, leaving behind a pouting husband.

*****

“Hermione is coming by today,” Harry said at the breakfast table the next morning.

“What time?” Cedric asked.

“Anytime, she didn’t say, but probably as soon as she feels is appropriate. Though with her, I’m surprised she isn’t here now.”

“Harry,” Hermione called out as she walked into the kitchen with Dobby.

“You jinxed us,” Cedric said with a smile. “Hello Hermione,” he added louder.

“Hey Ced,” she said as she sat down, a cup of tea popping up in front of her.

“Breakfast?” Harry asked.

“No I ate already,” Hermione said and took a sip of her tea. “Perfect as always, Winky,” she added.

“Why so early?” Harry asked after he took a bite of his sausage and swallowed.

Hermione just looked at him, as if to say, ‘are you stupid’ causing Harry to chuckle.

“What do you want to know?” Cedric asked smiling at the two of them.

“Everything,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Obviously, but what do you want me to tell you about now?” Harry said laughing as Cedric nudged him.

“Don’t be a git, Harry,” Hermione said. “Tell me about the Founders’ classes,” she added.

“Well, we told you what they are going to be teaching, but I guess you want to know when they start and when you will be eligible?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“You know they would teach you privately if you weren’t so over the top,” Cedric said, causing Harry to stare at him.

“Are you insane?” He whispered as Hermione just stared at him. “You saw what she did to Cho, Ron and Ginny.”

After a moment to collect herself, Hermione just sighed. “No, he’s right, Harry. And by the way, your whispering sucks.”

Harry looked at her stunned.

“I did a lot of thinking at home, and talk to mum about stuff. She reminded me that I have to try harder to reign myself in. It’s still a little hard, but I went to see the goblins again and they assured me that the side effects should have dissipated by now, so it’s only the ingrained habit of demanding that I need to break now.”

“Wow,” Harry said rather speechless.

“It’s a good thing,” Cedric said, “and we will help where ever we can.”

“Thanks, Ced, and I will try not to be a bitch about it,” she said with a smile.

“Okay then, well, Primrose is implementing the classes the next school year as you know. So the sixth year for us, but no students will be chosen for mentoring until after their seventh year. It doesn’t mean that one will be chosen each year, just that they will be offering it to students they deem worthy.”

“So there may never be anyone chosen?” Hermione asked.

“That’s right, though Cedric and I are already being mentored so there is that. And they are helping you in places to Hermione.”

“That’s true, and if you continue with this new attitude you could be one of the first mentored in public,” Cedric added with a smile of encouragement.

“Fingers crossed,” Harry added with a smile of his own.

****

The rest of the holidays past quickly with Sirius taking the kids out on day trips a couple of times which they all enjoyed. It wasn’t long before the trio were back on the Hogwarts Express.

“So what do you have planned for the Weasley’s this term?” Neville asked Hermione when he joined them in their carriage with Dean and Seamus in tow.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said primly as she snapped her book shut and put in back in her bag, but not before Neville caught the title of it causing him to laugh.

“Come on Hermione, we know it was you, just by the look on Harry’s face when Cho was pranked. Besides he wasn’t even in the Great Hall when you pranked Ron. And might I just add, that is a prank I hope you never do again,” Seamus said his nose wrinkling in disgust.

“I would think that if she said she doesn’t know what you are talking about, anyone one with a grain of intelligence would just shut up after that. Like Neville did,” Harry said with a smirk. “Unless they wanted to be added to the list, that is.”

Seamus got up, taking Dean with him, “on that note I think we will take our leave,” he said as he opened to door, before looking back at Hermione. “I hope you find out who’s been doing those pranks,” he said before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

“Coward,” they heard Dean say before his voice faded away as the walked away, causing everyone in the carriage to burst out laughing.

“Bloody hell Hermione,” Neville said laughing. “Can I ask a favour?” he added when he calmed down some.

“Sure, what’s up Nev?” Hermione asked.

“Well, Ron snores, so is there anything you can do to incorporate getting him to stop into a prank?” Neville asked. “Short of killing him,” he added just because he felt he needed to. Hermione was scary.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Hermione said with a smirk that left Neville feeling a little sorry for Ron. They were interrupted when the carriage door opened and a blonde girl walked in, smiling at Harry, “Hello Harry Potter,” she said as she shut the door and took a seat.

“Luna,” Harry said with a return smile. “How many times have I told you to call me Harry, without the Potter on the end?” He added with a put upon sigh.

“Twenty four times, Harry Potter,” Luna said with a small smile of her own. “Hello Cedric Potter,” she added.

“Miss Lovegood,” Cedric replied causing Luna to frown at him.

“I see what you are doing, Cedric,” Luna said.

“And it looked like it worked,” Cedric replied causing Luna to laugh softly.

“How do you know each other?” Hermione asked.

“I found Luna wandering around the school looking for her belongings,” Harry said, frowning. “So I had Dobby make sure all her belongings were returned to her and had her trunk spelled to keep her stuff safe. Dobby also keeps an eye on her during the school year, to stop the bullying.”

“I enjoyed the effects of the potions you used on Cho,” Luna said from behind her Quibbler, which she was reading upside down.

“When did this happen?” Hermione asked looking at Luna strangely.

“Just before the Christmas break,” Harry said. “Though I would say the bullying has been going on since Luna started here, right?” Harry asked Luna.

“I blame the nargles,” Luna said dreamily, causing Hermione to frown, but she just shook her head and turned to Harry.

“Have you offered her a place in the Founders room?” Hermione asked, “I am more than willing to share my room with her,” Hermione added. She may think the girl was strange, but Luna was a tiny thing and Hermione hated bullies just as much as Harry did. Though what she did to Cho and the younger Weasley’s would constitute as bullying. On the upside, the twins were a big help to her. She smirked at the thought of the twin menaces.

“Actually I went to mum Diggory about it, and she consulted Flitwick. Ravenclaw will be getting new prefects and Luna is going to get the privilege of her own private room if she wants. But of course, she’s more than welcome to come stay with us,” Harry added.

“Is Neville staying with you?” Luna asked, lowering her magazine and looking at Neville with a smile, causing him to gulp.

“He has stayed a few nights here and there to get a break from Ron’s snoring but he hasn’t moved in permanently. Though we do bug him to do so,” Harry said.

“I’ll stay if he does,” Luna said, putting her magazine back in front of her face. “He is very nice to look at.”

Neville blushed, as Cedric and Harry chuckled at Luna’s bluntness. They hadn’t had the privilege of knowing her in their old lives, but had seen her become a warrior in the future, and fall in love with Neville. They had made a lovely couple till Neville’s death. She had followed shortly after.

“Well you can’t really say no to that can you Neville?” Hermione asked with a smile at the look on her friend’s face.

“I will clear it with Headmistress Diggory,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Yeah, like she’d say no to you,” Cedric said.

“What about Professor McGonagall?” Neville asked.

“Naw, I will just go straight to mum Diggory and save myself the hassle,” Harry said with a laugh. “I mean I’m sure she would be fine, but it would take too long to have to explain why, blah blah blah, just easier my way.”

“You are a spoilt brat,” Cedric said with a nudge to Harry’s shoulder.

“Yes, and I must say, I enjoy it immensely,” Harry said. “So much better than what I’m used to. You can’t blame me for taking a little bit of an advantage of it,” he added with a pout.

“No, indeed not,” Cedric said with a frown.

“It’s alright love,” Harry whispered into Cedric’s ear as he leaned over him, and kissed his cheek.

“It’s never going to be okay with me, love,” Cedric answered just as softly and pulled Harry tight to him.

“So who’s looking forward to the new lessons that are going to be added next school year?” Hermione asked, to take the attention off of the boys. They spent the rest of the trip talking about classes and other things, with Cedric and Harry throwing in things from time to time. But the two boys spent the majority of their ride comforting each other.

****

“Back to the grind,” Harry said laughing as they entered the Great Hall. Cedric kissed Harry quickly and pushed him to the Gryffindor table.

“Git,” he said as he nudged him over.

“Hey Harry,” Susan Bones called out.

“What?” He asked as he took a seat and swivelled to look at her.

“Did you buy the Prophet yet?” She asked with a laugh.

“Crap! I knew I forgot something,” he said laughing in return. “You were supposed to remind me, Cedric,” he added still laughing.

“Great thumping prat,” Cedric said, exasperatedly, before turning to Susan. “Don’t encourage him, Sue,” he said to her with a frown, though his eyes were dancing with amusement.

Harry’s talk with Primrose went well, and Luna moved into the heir rooms, instead of a private room in Ravenclaw. Neville followed suit after three days. He tried to hold out but in the end, Ron’s snoring got the best of him since Hermione had somehow conveniently forgotten to do something about it.

“I feel sorry for Dean and Seamus,” Neville said, once he had settled in.

“They are going to have to deal with it,” Cedric said. “I’m not having the whole school move in here.”

“Yes, I agree, I’ve reached my limit,” Harry said with a smile.

“Where are the girls?” Neville asked looking around.

“Where else,” Harry said, “the library.”

“Oh, I wanted to go in there actually,” Neville said, “my Uncle picked me up a rare plant and I wanted to see if there were any books on it.”

“You can always ask Helga, she would know,” Cedric said. “If she’s not in her portrait, ask one of the others to get her. There is always someone in there being all helpful.”

“Thanks,” Neville said, hopping up off the couch and going into the library.

“Another one lost to the books,” Harry said with a frown.

“More like another one we have to compete with to get access to our books,” Cedric said chuckling at his husband.

“Oh by the way,” Harry said changing the subject, “I heard from Ragnock, and your birthday present finally came through.”

“You already got me a birthday present,” Cedric said looking adorably confused, as he pulled up his sleeve to show off his watch. It was muggle, and Cedric was completely in love with it. Harry had even had it engraved on the back, ‘Happy 18th Birthday Cedric. I love you, Harry.’ It was perfect.

“That was just your stop gap present, love,” Harry said with a smile. “I have been teasing you for a while about it… Can you guess?”

“Harry Potter, did you buy me the Prophet?” Cedric asked with an astonished laugh.

“Well, if I waited for you to get on it, I would still be waiting,” Harry said with a smile.

“I was working on it, Ragnock kept telling me he was unable to purchase it,” Cedric said. “That lying goblin.”

“Yes well, he has been working hard to buy it up as quickly as possible, but we missed your birthday deadline, so I guess I should say, Happy Birthday and Happy Yule.”

Cedric got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked at his husband, “now I can write horrible articles about you when you get annoying,” he said with a maniacal laugh.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Harry said frowning. “Or maybe you would,” he added at the look on Cedric’s face. “I will have to get tips from your mum about punishments for wayward husbands.

Cedric just shook his head, and called out, “Hermione, can you come here?”

“Oh that’s low, even for you Ced,” Harry pouted.

“All’s fair and all that,” Cedric replied causing Harry to launch himself at his husband and tickle him mercilessly.

“Cedric?” Hermione asked as she came out of the library, “what did you want?” she added.

“Nothing, he wanted nothing,” Harry said, with his hand over Cedric’s mouth.

“Do you want me to prank the little git?” Hermione asked smirking at Harry.

“Hermione Jane Granger, if you so much as even think about helping Cedric to prank me I will make sure none of the Founder’s help you ever again,” Harry declared, as he pushed Cedric aside and stood up facing his best friend.

“Sorry Ced, you’re on your own,” Hermione said with a gulp and retreated back into the library, causing Cedric to laugh.

“That was mean, Harry, but effective. I will have to remember that.”

“Yes well, it’s bad enough dealing with you, I don’t need her thrown into the mix,” Harry grumbled. “She’s diabolical. You saw Weasley two days ago, he was a mess.”

Cedric shuddered, “I thought he was going insane until she confessed to what she did.”

“Well, he is terrified of spiders, and she had them popping out at him all over the place. I wonder what she is going to do to him next.”

“I have no idea but it’s entertaining nonetheless,” Cedric said with a laugh.

“Nice shirt Harry,” Susan Bones called out as Harry strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast Saturday morning, a laughing Cedric next to him.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Harry replied as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, pulling Cedric with him, to take a seat.

“Where did you get it?” She asked curiously.

“My house elf Winky made it for me.”

“Why doesn’t Cedric have one?”

“Well he can’t really be a Hufflepuff Groupie when he is indeed a Hufflepuff,” Harry said.

Susan Bones laughed, adding, “why doesn’t he have a Gryffindor Groupie one?”

“Oh, well he has a different shirt, but he only wears it at home,” Harry said mysteriously.

“Don’t you dare Harry Potter,” Cedric laughed, knowing it was coming no matter what he said.

“And what does it say?” Susan asked smiling widely.

“Property of Harry Potter, of course,” Harry answered with a laugh.

“Git, I have no idea why I put up with you,” Cedric said, as he put food on Harry’s and his plates.

“Love of course,” Harry answered.

“Right, now eat,” Cedric said.

“So bossy,” Harry answered before tucking in. “Thanks,” he added.

“You’re welcome,” Cedric said smiling.

Fawkes flashed in at that moment and dropped a letter on Harry’s plate, before perching on his shoulder.

“Oh hey Fawkes, want some grapes?” Harry asked as he pulled a bowl of fruit towards him. He held up a grape to Fawkes and smiled as the phoenix rubbed his head against Harry’s cheek, took the grape and flamed out.

Harry stashed the letter away and continued on with his breakfast, which now consisted of answering questions about Fawkes.

“Ready?” Harry asked as he pushed his plate away finished with breakfast and eager to read the letter.

“Sure, let’s go,” Cedric said.

They said goodbye to everyone at the table and made their way back to their quarters.

“I bet the trio are still in the library,” Harry said as they entered the suite.

“We should start putting time limits on them, really. If it wasn’t for classes and meal times they would never leave, and they don’t even leave for meal times on weekends.”

“Hermione would love that,” Harry said as he sat on the couch and pulled out the letter.

“So Fawkes finally found the Flamels?” Cedric asked.

“Seems so,” Harry said as he skimmed the letter. “Oh dear Merlin,” Harry said, looking up at Cedric. “They had no idea Dumbledore had taken the stone until he went to make some more elixir. Luckily he always has plenty on stand by, and when he is running low goes to make more. That’s when he discovered the stone was missing.

“He apologises for trying to curse Fawkes and is glad he missed and would like to set up a meeting with us so he can retrieve the stone as soon as possible since they only have a little left.”

“I wonder how often they have to drink it?” Cedric asked.

“No idea, he doesn’t say,” Harry answered.

“I guess we can ask when we see them,” Cedric said. “Write them back and tell them we will meet them in Hogsmeade in two weeks.”

Harry grabbed a pen and paper, he much prefered the muggle kind when taking notes or writing correspondence, and wrote out a letter to the Flamels.

“Fawkes,” he called when he was done, “can you take this back to the Flamels?” He asked as he held out the note. Fawkes trilled, took the note and flamed out.

“It amazes me that the paper never burns,” Harry added after the phoenix disappeared.

“It’s magical,” Cedric said with a little laugh.

“Git,” Harry replied before adding, “I wonder how your dad is doing in the Ministry? I can’t wait to see what kind of dirt he can dig up for us.”

“I’m still shocked you managed to recruit him as a spy,” Cedric said. “He loves the Ministry.”

“He will love it, even more, when we get it shaken up and he gets a promotion,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“And who exactly do you want to make Minister?” Cedric asked.

“Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, and you really should tell me.”

“Fine, I was thinking that maybe my lovely godfather would like a break from teaching little miscreants and would prefer to mess with the whole government.”

“You… Harry, really. Sirius Black? Does he know?”

“Of course, it’s not something I would just push on him, we discussed it over Yule break. He was more than happy to stick it to Fudge and all his other cronies.”

“Sirius Black, Minister for Magic,” Cedric said, laughing at the sound of it. “He would prank the whole country.”

“Yes, and Sirius thought, now that Amos is back on side, he would make an excellent Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic.”

“Oh boy, no wonder dad is so happy to help,” Cedric laughing. “First he’s under the Potter banner, then his wife is Headmistress of Hogwarts, and now, if you get your way, he will be under the Minister.”

“Well, family takes care of each other, right?” Harry said with a smile.

“Right,” Cedric said. He couldn’t agree more, and of course, it would be wonderful to finally be able to relax a little and not worry about the Government coming after his husband.

Chapter 6 – Ambush

Harry and Cedric sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for the Flamels to arrive. “Do you have any idea what they look like?” Harry asked.

“No idea. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what the Elixir of Life would do to a person besides keep them alive. Do they look old? Does it work like an anti-ageing potion? I have no idea.”

“Oh great, it’s Dumbledore,” Harry said, point towards the door.

“Is he going to show up every Hogsmeade weekend?” Cedric wondered.

“Who knows, but…” Harry stopped talking as he saw a man and woman with the old fool.

“No,” Cedric said closing his eyes, “I should have known.”

“Well we can’t stay here, Ced, the Flamels are renowned Alchemists, and who knows what other shite they have learned over the years.”

“Great,” Cedric said as they were spotted, “Fawkes,” he called out.

Fawkes flamed in and settled on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry grabbed ahold of Cedric’s hand. He waved and smirked at the trio as they flamed out of there.

“That was bollocks,” Harry said as they landed in their room.

“We should have known since Flamel was Dumbledore’s mentor,” Cedric said as he moved over to the cabinet by the wall and tapped it three times in a specific sequence causing the hidden compartment to open. “Is this thing even real?” He asked as he held up the stone.

Fawkes trilled from his perch in their rooms and Harry did a double take. “Are you serious?” He chastised.

Fawkes trilled again, causing Cedric to laugh at the audacity of the bird. “Really Fawkes, if you had said so in the first place, none of this would have happened, so really it’s your fault that you almost got cursed by the Flamels.”

Fawkes trilled once more, which was accompanied by what would pass as a phoenix pouting and turned his back on them. 

“If you’re going to pout, you can go do that in the Headmistress’ office,” Harry grumbled and shook his head and Fawkes seemed to almost hiss at him before flaming out.

“And they say a phoenix is a light creature,” Cedric said with a laugh at the look on Harry’s face.

“And they would be wrong,” Godric said from his portrait, chuckling at the two boys.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“The Phoenix are warriors of the light, yes, but they can not be all light themselves. They work in the grey, like all warriors.”

“Why isn’t this public knowledge?” Cedric asked as he and Harry got settled on the couch.

“It used to be, but over time it was distorted by men who wanted to been seen as pure. Phoenix tend to bond with warriors, you see, like me. I was never a light wizard as people seem to think I was, as you both know. And Fawkes bonded with me when I was just sixteen and stayed with me till my death.”

“So why is he now Hogwarts guardian?” Harry asked.

“Because I asked him to be. I wanted to make sure my legacy was well looked after, and Fawkes agreed. He also promised to take care of my ancestors, he would have helped your father if Dumbledore hadn’t chained him by them.”

“And the Flamel thing?” Cedric asked.

“Fawkes has been around for a very long time and has developed his own quirks. He does enjoy a good prank as much as the next person. He can also hold a grudge for decades. Just asked him what he did to Dumbledore’s house,” Godric said with a chuckle.

“So he thought letting us fall into a trap set by Dumbledore and the Flamels was funny?” Cedric asked incredulously.

“More than likely, I never said he had a good sense of humour, just that he liked to play pranks,” Godric said defensively. “You also have to understand, humour has changed over the centuries. Plus he is probably making up for lost time after been chained for so long.”

“But why did he get so insulted then?” Cedric asked while Harry was still thinking things over.

“Because he knew he was wrong,” Godric said, “but he will never admit it out loud. He will make it up to you in other ways though.”

“So what you are telling me,” Harry chimed in, “is that we have a guardian phoenix that is batshit crazy.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly, but he is a little eccentric,” Godric said with a smile. “Rather like you two.”

“Very funny,” Harry said with a pout. “But if we are, you and Hecate are to blame.”

“Indeed,” Godric said with a proud smile.

“What are we going to do about Dumbledore and the Flamels?” Harry asked. “And what do we do with this piece of junk?” he added holding up the fake stone.

“Use it as a paperweight,” Godric suggested.

“Well, we could let Sirius use it as one when he takes over as Minister,” Cedric said with a chuckle, “imagine the looks on people’s faces.”

“And how many attempts there will be at stealing it,” Harry said with a frown. “Which would put him in danger, so next?”

“Give it to Ron,” Cedric said, “and watch him drive himself crazy trying to make it produce gold.”

“That idea I like,” Harry said with a laugh and decided to lay a trap for the redhead.

“Let Hermione do it,” Godric said. “It might get her out of the library for a while, and remind her she is behind on cursing Ginny.”

“You enjoy her revenge way too much, old man,” Harry said with a smile.

“Well, you’re not getting any, so I have to live vicariously through her,” Godric said.

“Hermione is way more inventive than I would be, besides she needs it more.”

It was three weeks later that Harry noticed Ron was preoccupied, the boy hadn’t even insulted him once in two days. It was also the time he noticed Ginny had started to walk with a limp.

“Did you do that?” he asked Hermione as he poured himself a cup of tea.

“Do what?” she asked flipping through a book.

Harry nodded his head towards Ginny, “that?”

“Oh no, that wasn’t me, but everyone finding out why she is limping will be me,” Hermione said with a smile.

“And why pray tell is she limping?”

“Well,” Hermione started as she leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, “she actually slipped in the shower, so Lavender said. So I obliviated her and replaced it with the story of her catching Ginny getting double teamed by two Slytherins while calling out your name, as she enjoyed the ride.”

“I… you… Merlin,” Harry stuttered out. “That is just… I can’t find the words, Hermione. She is only fourteen years old.”

“What can you do,” Hermione shrugged. “It seems her mother going to Azkaban has given her issues and she’s turned into a nymphomaniac.”

“I can’t wait to tell Cedric,” Harry said, laughing. “You truly are embracing the dark side, Miss Granger.”

“Eh, I’m not so far gone. I will make sure she isn’t in any danger of wayward boys, and have the truth come out, eventually. Speaking of redheads, how is the rest of the clan coping? I have only spoken to the twins and though they seem alright on the outside they have been hit pretty hard by it all, though they haven’t said anything about the rest of the clan.”

“Not too well, as you know Fred and George were talking about dropping out, but Sirius has taken them under his wing and is taking care of them, and you as well it seems,” Harry added with a raised eyebrow.

“Percy is still the same, according to my sources in the Ministry, but I have no idea about Arthur or Charlie. Bill is doing well at Gringotts, he moved back to England and is dating Fleur Delacour. I should really check on Arthur and Charlie. Though I’m sure Charlie is fine with his dragons.”

*****

The rest of the school year passed pretty uneventfully for Harry and Cedric. There were no more attempts by Dumbledore, but they had no doubt the man was just biding his time and making more plans.

The Minister was too busy to bother him, as words of a coup were being reported in the papers. Apparently, it was coming from all sides as the power struggle took hold in the Ministry building.

Harry had even heard Dumbledore was making a play for the Minister’s position but was finding it difficult to pick up traction.

Sirius was making a lot of noise in the Wizengamot, using his and Harry’s seats to make subtle changes without being too obvious, and rumours were being leaked that if he ever gave up teaching he would make an excellent Minister.

He really owed Amos for those rumours.

Ron and Ginny, however, didn’t make it to the end of the school year. They had been sent home early to ‘get some rest’ after their constant outbursts. What that really meant was both of them were being examined in St Mungos and treated accordingly.

Hermione had decided to leave them alone from now on if they ever came back to school, she figured driving them so crazy they had to be committed was far enough. Unless of course, they became a bother again.

Exams were easily completed and by the time the Leaving Feast ended, Harry and Cedric were more than happy to board the Hogwarts Express.

“So what are you two going to get up to during the holidays?” Hermione asked as they sat on the train heading home.

“I was thinking another vacation. I enjoyed the last one so much I think Cedric and I should do it every year for summer break.”

“Isn’t this Cedric’s last summer break?” Neville asked. “He graduated this year, right?”

“Yes he did, but he’s will be studying to become a Charms Master. He had to choose between Charms and Transfiguration, but I said since he is so charming…” Harry was cut off by an elbow to the stomach.

“Git,” Cedric said rolling his eyes. “I will be studying for my Charms Mastery and I have been thinking about getting one in Transfiguration as well.”

“You just want to stay close to me,” Harry said batting his eyelashes at Cedric.

“Yes, that as well,” Cedric answered with a smile at his git of a husband.

“Where do you plan on going?” Neville asked, to change the subject since it looked like the two of them were going to forget there were people with them and start making out. The number of times that happened amused Neville greatly.

“No idea, we will have to organise something after we spend a few days just relaxing at home,” Harry answered. “What are you going to do Nev?”

“He’s going to come on a trip with me and daddy looking for the Crumpled Horn Snorkack,” Luna answered for him, never once looking up from her Quibbler.

Neville just nodded, smiling at his now girlfriend.

“What about you Hermione?” Cedric asked before his husband could tease Neville. He had been doing it since the two had gotten together four months earlier.

“I was going to ask to spend the holidays with you two. Mum and dad are going to visit mum’s sister, and I hate going there. My cousin is a bitch.”

“There is plenty of room,” Harry said.

“Great, cause I may have already told my parents I was staying with you. They left three days ago,” Hermione said with a small smile.

“And what would you have done if we had said no?” Cedric asked.

“I didn’t think Harry would say no,” Hermione said confidently.

“You know him too well,” Cedric said.

“Ever since he jumped on the back of a troll to save me,” Hermione replied with a smile. “He’s been saving me ever since.”

“Hush now,” Harry said blushing.

“Is Sirius going with you this time?”

“No, he is staying back to do stuff in the Ministry, and spend time with his new partner, whoever that may be.”

“He will tell you when he is ready,” Cedric said. Harry hated not knowing, and Cedric was pretty sure Sirius was keeping it from him just to drive him insane.

“It would be nice to know the basics at least… Like is it a man or a woman? Where did they meet? That kind of thing.”

“When is the book coming out?” Hermione asked, to change the subject, causing Cedric to laugh. Between Neville and Hermione, they had become experts at changing the subject. Luna couldn’t care less about people being uncomfortable, so she never did it.

Harry pouted but answered, “it should be making its debut before the beginning of sixth year. Rita Skeeter has been working very hard on gathering all the information she could, with little tips here and there.”

“I still have no idea how you managed to leash that bitch,” Hermione said, still annoyed at the fall out from her article on Harry and herself in fourth year.

“It wasn’t that hard,” Harry said, smiling.

Cedric just rolled his eyes at Harry and turned to Hermione, “she’s a beetle animagus, we just use a bit of blackmail and then the chance at the story of the century. She was annoyed at first but more than thrilled by the end. The dirt we gave her on Dumbledore made her century.”

The train pulled into the station and the quartet got off, leaving Neville and Luna with his Gran and her father. He wondered if there was any talk of a contract.

They had just made it to the portal when all hell broke loose.

Harry threw up a shield and tried to make his way to where they had left Luna and Neville, Cedric and Hermione following close behind, throwing spells at the attacking Death Eaters. He had no idea why they would attack where their own children would be.

“Mum said a few kids had given parental consent to skip the train and Floo home from the Three Broomsticks, now I know why,” Cedric said.

“You never told me?” Harry shouted to be heard over the spellfire.

“It didn’t seem important at the time,” Cedric yelled back.

“Concentrate, you can argue later,” Hermione yelled, firing off another spell at a Death Eater.

“Why are they still carrying on, don’t they realise their Master is dead?” Harry yelled as they made it to Neville and Luna, who had been pushed behind Augusta and Xeno.

“Where the hell are the Aurors?” Harry called as he hit a random Death Eater in the side with a cutting curse, dropping the man.

“I sent out the alert as soon as the spells started,” Madam Longbottom said as she hit a Death Eater of her own, with a boiling curse Harry thought impressed.

There were popping sounds, and Harry sighed in annoyance when he realised it was Dumbledore and his stupid Order of the Phoenix. Now he had to watch his back on both sides.

“Well if Dumbledore and his loyal sycophants can get here, then surely the Aurors can,” Harry said annoyed.

“We should probably get the hell out of here,” Cedric said. “It’s not safe for you to be here from any side.”

“It’s not safe for you either, Ced,” Harry said, “but I can’t just leave them here.”

“I thought we worked on that hero complex of yours,” Cedric said as he dodged a spell and fired one back, hitting Moody of all people.

“Is that Remus?” Hermione asked as she shielded Neville as he cast at a random Death Easter.

“Did you just hit Moody?” Harry asked at the same time.

“Yes, and yes,” Cedric said. “And quit looking at me like that Harry, it’s distracting.”

“What I want to know, is why there are Death Eaters attacking?” Neville asked.

“I asked that question myself,” Harry said, shooting another curse, before moving out into the crowd.

“Where are you going?” Cedric yelled as he moved to follow.

“Following a hunch,” Harry said as he moved to a downed Death Eater and unmasked him.

“Is that Mundungus Fletcher?” Cedric asked incredulously.

“It sure is, which means…” Harry fell and Cedric only just managed to stop him from hitting the ground. He placed his hand over Harry’s ring and called out ‘Home’ portkeying them away.

“Son of a bitch,” Cedric screamed as he cradled a now unconscious Harry in his arms and placed him on the couch. “Winky,” he called and the little elf popped into place.

“What happened to Master Harry?” Winky asked distressed.

“He was hit by an unknown spell,” Cedric said, “I need you to go to Ragnock and tell him we need Mia urgently. Harry’s been hurt.”

“Dobby,” he called.

“Master Ceddy, what be happening?” Dobby asked.

“I need you to get Sirius. Tell him Harry’s injured and he needs to get here right away.”

“Dobby goes,” the little guy said.

“Cedric?” Hermione yelled as she entered the Manor.

“In here, Hermione,” he called back.

“How is he?” Hermione asked as she made it into the room.

“I don’t know, he keeps seizing. Did you see what he was hit with? Who did it?” Cedric asked.

“I think it was Remus,” Hermione said, “why would he do that?”

“I have no idea but I intend to find out,” Sirius said as he walked into the room followed by Ragnock and Kia.

“I don’t know what he was hit with,” Cedric said as he moved aside to let Kia help.

“Sirius, can you let people into the Manor?” Hermione asked.

“No, only a Potter can,” Sirius said.

“I can,” Cedric said, “why?”

“After you portkeyed out, the fighting stopped and Augusta took us all to Longbottom Manor,” Hermione said. “Neville and Luna want to come to check on him.”

“Minxy,” Cedric called.

“Yes, Master Cedric.”

“Bring me the ward book please.” Minxy popped out and back in again handing the warding book and quill to Cedric. He quickly wrote in Neville and Luna’s names and then snapped the book shut handing it and the quill back to Minxy.

“Only Neville and Luna for now, since I know Harry would be fine with that. You can Floo and let them know they can come through.”

“Thanks, Cedric,” Hermione said and ran out of the room.

“Sirius?” Cedric asked. “Have you seen Remus at all?”

“Not since before I was freed, when we opened up Grimmauld Place and stayed there. He seemed fine, he was happy to see me, glad I was free and excited to get to know Harry.”

“Then what the hell happened?” Cedric yelled. “He just cursed Harry in the back.” Cedric took a few deep breaths to calm down, before asking, “do you think he has been cursed?”

“Either that or he is a great actor,” Harry said and then groaned as he tried to sit up.

“Harry,” Cedric breathed out as he moved back to his husband. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a train, what the hell happened?” Harry asked after he downed the pain potion Kia gave him.

“You were hit with a rather nasty pain curse. I have no idea how the werewolf even knew of its existence. Grindelwald was quite fond of it,” Kia answered.

“What does it do?” Sirius asked, watching as Harry and Cedric shared a look. He would be asking about that later.

“It induces a coma in the person hit, but while they are unconscious they feel incredible pain. Like being hit with every pain spell you could think off, all at once. If you hadn’t been so quick to get help Cedric, Harry would have gone insane.”

“What the hell is the end game of that?” Cedric asked, furious that Harry had yet again suffered.

“Usually Grindelwald would let them suffer for a time, then wake them, ask for what he wanted and if he didn’t get it would repeat the process until they either went insane or cracked and did what he wanted,” Ragnock said.

“Well that didn’t work out to well for them, did it?”

“No, it didn’t,” Cedric said.

“You were lucky your husband was so quick,” Ragnock said nodding in approval at Cedric.

“What I really want to know,” Harry said, as he finally managed to sit up. Cedric sat next to him and Harry leant against him, “is why the hell did the Death Eater’s sons stay off the train?”

“A ruse I guess,” Sirius said.

“To what end, we discovered it wasn’t Death Eaters anyway,” Harry groused.

“I guess they just didn’t count on you being so smart,” Cedric said, pulling Harry closer and kissing his temple.

“Harry,” Hermione called in relief. “How are you and what the hell happened?”

“Hey, Hermione, Nev, Luna, are you guys okay?” Harry asked.

“Fine,” Neville answered. “Just a few scrapes and bruises, but Gran fixed us up while we were waiting for Hermione to call us.”

“What about you Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Fine Harry, not even a scratch,” she said. “Now quit stalling. What happened to you?”

“Sirius will fill you in,” Cedric said, as Harry slumped slightly next to him, exhausted, “I’m going to take this one to bed.”

Everyone was too worried to even attempt the teasing Cedric had left himself open for with that comment.

“Make sure he takes this when he wakes up,” Kia said handing Cedric a potion as he helped Harry up.

“What’s it for?” Cedric asked curiously.

“It’s another nerve soother, I gave him one already and a few other shoring up potions, plus the pain relief potion, which is causing his drowsiness. There may have been some sleep potion in there too,” Kia said with a smile, which was quite frightening if you weren’t used to it. “He will need the other soother, to help with the twitches.”

“I didn’t even notice he was twitching,” Cedric said concerned.

“He’s not now, but he might be in the morning, so give him the potion as soon as he wakes.”

“I will,” Cedric said and scooped Harry up into his arms after he pocketed the potion. Harry was already half asleep. “Feel free to stay if you like, Sirius can play host, and I will see you all in the morning.”

Cedric carried Harry up the stairs leaving Sirius to explain everything. “You’re getting heavy, Harry,” he whispered as he opened Harry’s bedroom door and then looked at the bed. “Winky,” he called.

“What can Winky be doing for you?” She asked looking a little sullen.

“Can you pull the covers back for me so I can tuck Harry in?” Cedric asked.

“Winky do,” she said and snapped her fingers.

“Thanks Winky, you’re a gem,” Cedric said as he lay Harry down. He pulled out his wand to transfigure Harry clothes when Winky beat him to it, and Harry was in his pyjamas. Cedric smiled at her, and then tucked the blankets around his husband.

“Master Ceddy stay with Master Harry,” Winky said and then Cedric’s clothes were changed.

“Thanks, Winky, the thought of leaving him was not something I could imagine,” Cedric said and moved to the other side of the bed, climbing under the blankets and pulling Harry close, before settling in. “I love you, so much Harry Potter,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I love you too,” Harry mumbled. “And I will get you back for the fat joke,” he added, slurring slightly as he tried to stay awake, but failed.

Cedric chuckled as he watched Harry’s eyes flutter, before shutting for good, and a soft snore leaving his husband. It wasn’t long before Cedric followed him into dreamland.

****

Harry woke feeling warm and comfortable and realised why; his husband was next to him. He had missed this feeling.

“Morning,” Cedric said.

“Morning love,” Harry answered with a smile, snuggling into Cedric.

“Before you become all cuddly, you need to take this,” Cedric said, sitting up and pulling Harry with him.

“Right,” Harry said taking the potion and swallowing it down. “Merlin bless the goblins and their better tasting potions.”

“Now come here,” Cedric said as he lay back down and opened his arms for Harry, who melted into his husband embrace.

“What brought this on?” Harry asked.

“You know exactly what brought this on Harry Potter. I am only thankful for the fact that if you die I die. I can not imagine a world in which I could live without you, you great thumping prat,” Cedric said squeezing Harry tightly.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, but I suppose I have been a little bit cocky since coming back. Things were just going too smoothly,” Harry pouted.

“I know what you mean. But watching you get cursed in the back by someone you once trusted,” Cedric broke off and kissed Harry’s head. “I want to kill him, Harry,” Cedric ground out.

“I would feel the exact same way if it had been you that had been hit.”

There was a pounding at the door, startling both Harry and Cedric, and they heard Sirius call out. “Harry, can I come in?”

“Sure,” Harry answered, worried about the tone of his godfather’s voice.

Sirius walked in, his face ashen as he made his way over to the bed, “no stay there,” he said as both boys went to get up.

“What happened?” Cedric asked.

“When you took Harry to bed last night, the rest of us did some research. I also went to Grimmauld Place, to check if maybe Remus was there.” Sirius took a deep breath trying to contain his rage.

“And?’ Harry asked.

“I found him in the entryway, he was badly beaten and had liquid silver injected in his veins. I got him to Gringotts and Kia healed him up,” Sirius took a deep breath, “ he said the reason he hasn’t been answering my letters is that he was being held captive by Dumbledore and the Order.”

Harry frowned. That didn’t make sense, surely Sirius knew you can’t use polyjuice to become a werewolf. 

“Sirius, that doesn’t make any sense, you can’t use polyjuice with werewolf parts, it causes all sorts of issues,” Cedric said what Harry was thinking.

“I know,” Sirius said sadly, “but he doesn’t know that. He also doesn’t know that goblin truth serum works differently than ours. Not only does it work on creatures, obviously, since it’s for goblins, but it also erases any questioning. They really are geniuses,” Sirius added.

“What happened?” Harry asked, leaning forward.

“Remus Lupin is well and truly in Dumbledore’s pocket and has been since he started Hogwarts all those years ago. He helped drive a wedge between us near the end when your parents went into hiding. He was the one that compelled me to suggest Pettigrew,” Sirius said with a shudder, “since I wouldn’t let Dumbledore get close to me. Lily and I were distrustful of the old man, and we had discussed it at length, though James wouldn’t listen.

“The stuff I don’t remember, that Lupin said. Harry,” Sirius sighed. “Lupin was there the night Lily and James were killed. He spelled me to go after the rat and leave you there,” Sirius growled. “I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands, but Ragnock suggested we use him.”

“Tell me what else you found out,” Harry demanded.

“He was supposed to capture you at the train station and bring you to Dumbledore. They have a safe house owned by one of the order members. It’s under Fidelius so we couldn’t find out where it was since he isn’t the secret keeper. And nobody knows who is, except for the secret keeper themselves and Dumbledore, unless they are one and the same.”

“So if they managed to get me there, no one would be able to find me,” Harry mused, “smart on their part.”

“I would be able to find you, Harry,” Cedric said, growling slightly.

“Yes you would, and since you have the Elder Wand you could probably break down any Fidelius as well.”

“Not probably, I could. Godric showed me how, just in case,” Cedric said with a smirk.

“Why didn’t he show me?” Harry asked frowning.

“Probably because I’m not at risk for kidnapping,” Cedric said.

“That was true,” Sirius said. “Remus said that they were supposed to kill you. Dumbledore is surprised you made it out of the graveyard since he intended for you to die. He knew about your relationship and couldn’t have Harry being attached to someone he couldn’t control.”

“That explains why he sent you away and why Hermione was drugged up to her eyeballs,” Harry said.

“They tried to get Cedric too, but he was too well insulated,” Sirius said.

“My dad is many things, but one thing he was most fanatical about was my safety. All the Diggory’s were worried about that, so the Heir ring is chock full of protection charms. Nothing short of the Imperious would work on me. My ring even detects potions. It’s probably why he was so adamant that Harry be kept in the dark, his ring is the same.”

“Especially when he discovered Harry could throw off the Imperious curse,” Sirius added.

“Did you get any other information from Remus?” Cedric asked.

“Since they failed to capture you, Remus is supposed to infiltrate us, get invited to Potter Manor and plant a specialised portkey on you, that will take you to their Headquarters.”

“We could use that,” Harry mused.

“Maybe, but not for a while. You need to recover,” Cedric said.

“Actually no we can’t. Ragnock had the same thought, but the portkey is designed to take only Harry, anyone else will be bounced off the wards,” Sirius said frowning.

“Well, bugger. Then why is Remus still useful to us?” Harry asked.

“For information,” Sirius said. “Every few weeks I will meet up with him at Grimmauld Place and dose him.”

“Are you going to be okay doing that, considering?” Harry asked concerned.

“I hope so, or there will be a new wolfskin rug in Grimmauld Place.”

“How are you going to explain keeping him away from Harry?” Cedric asked.

“You two are going on a private holiday to recover from the trauma, and won’t be back until the new school year starts,” Sirius said. “And of course you won’t be telling anyone where you are going.”

“Nice one,” Harry smiled.

“Did you happen to find out who is in the order?” Cedric asked.

“Yes, and you’re not going to like it, Harry.”

“Let me guess, two potion loving redheads?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Ron and Ginny, who have been cured by the way, but also Percy Weasley joined after his mother supposedly went to Azkaban and wait till you hear the story there.”

“I thought he was stuck up Fudge’s arse,” Harry said.

“Nope, he is a spy, and very good at it since none of us had a clue,” Sirius said.

“Who else?”

“Moody, who is beyond pissed and seeking revenge against you Cedric,” Sirius said with a proud smile, “Mundungus Fletcher, Aberforth Dumbledore, Severus Snape…”

“WHAT?” Harry and Cedric yelled together.

“Molly killed him, Dobby saw it happen,” Harry added.

“That was staged. Severus found the potions in his system almost as soon as he had been potioned, Dumbledore figured it was probably a scheme by you and used it against you. They knew Dobby was there, they have wards to detect house elves, so they used a polyjuiced Death Eater, and had Molly kill him in front of the elf. Though the vicious way at which she did it was a surprise.”

“What about Molly?”

“She never made it to Azkaban,” Sirius said. “Dumbledore had her brought to him by an inside man, but the Ministry still believes she is in Azkaban.”

“Does the rest of her family know?”

“Ron and Ginny do, but they are letting Percy believe she is there since the thought of it has made him more fanatically loyal to Dumbledore. Snape is more useful now that people think he is dead.”

“How the fuck have we been so blind?” Harry asked frowning.

“You said it before, we were cocky,” Cedric said.

“And severely underestimated Dumbledore,” Harry added.

“Winky and Dobby have been told what happened. Winky was all sorts of put out until I gave her a ward to hide her and Dobby. Goblin made of course,” Sirius said with a smile. “It counteracts whatever it is Dumbledore was doing. The goblins think it may be a Flamel spell.”

“I wondered why she was so upset last night,” Cedric said.

“Dobby was furious, but Winky was just upset she did not see it,” Sirius said, laughing, “I think Dobby has made plans.”

“He’s more than welcome to have his fun, after what he went through. He thought he had cursed Molly to kill Severus,” Harry said.

“Now he probably wishes he had,” Cedric said with a chuckle.

“Oh boy,” Harry said with a little laugh. “Well they deserve to get their own revenge,” Harry added.

“Does Master Harry mean it?” Dobby asked as he and Winky popped in.

“Sure, have at it, you can even get tips from Hermione,” Harry said and watched as the two elves looked at each other, smiled and popped out.

“You have created monsters, Harry,” Cedric laughed.

“Well, I think they are both entitled. Besides, Dobby was always a little twisted.”

“Who do they have in the Ministry?” Cedric asked.

“Hestia Jones,” Sirius said.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked.

“She works at the Ministry,” Sirius said. “Not quite sure what she does though.”

“Anyone else in the Order we need to worry about?” Cedric asked.

“I asked about Minerva McGonagall since she was a part of the original order, but apparently they couldn’t get her to join back up. Something about her finding the charms and spells on her. I asked what that meant and Remus said that she is dating someone in the Department of Mysteries, and he found she had been cursed.”

“That’s interesting,” Harry said looking at Cedric.

“Yes, but still,” Cedric said.

“Okay,” Harry answered, causing Sirius to frown.

“You two are way too connected,” he said. “Which is another upside. It seems Dumbledore found out about the soulmate bond, after the attack, so Cedric isn’t to be harmed any more. Though he is on the capture list if anyone can get him, since they know you will come after him, Harry.”

“Well that’s just brilliant,” Harry said. “How did he find out?”

“Perenelle Flamel has the unusual gift of being able to spot bonds. She was at the train station and stayed Dumbledore’s hand.”

“We are always together anyway, so if they get one they would probably get us both.”

“Oh, and the most important fact,” Sirius said. “Dumbledore knows that Voldemort is dead, but he plans to use a spell Nicolas Flamel created to create a living golem of the man and force a final battle and kill you.”

“How the hell is he going to manage that? A golem can’t fight, it can’t really do much but the basics.” Harry asked.

“It’s apparently an Alchemy spell but that is all Remus knew,” Sirius said.

“Son of a bitch,” Harry muttered slumping down in his bed, “we need to kill that old bastard once and for all.”

“Which one?” Cedric asked.

“Both of them, all of them, every single corrupt mother fucker there is out there,” Harry grumbled angrily.

“Fair enough,” Sirius said. “And on that note, you two should get up and get dressed, Hermione and the others are waiting downstairs for you.”

Chapter 7 – Birthday Surprise

The first month of the holidays leading up to Harry’s birthday was full of planning and readjusting after getting more information from Remus. They had managed to counter a few of their plots, but they really needed to get their hands on the Flamels and Dumbledore.

Dobby and Winky had been trying to find them, but every time they got close they thought about something else and left the area. It did give them a starting point, but not much else. Not even the goblins could find a way around whatever Flamel was using to keep the elves at bay.

As it was, they had foiled a plot to kill Arthur Weasley and tried to talk to him, Bill, Charlie and the twins to hide out on Black Island. Of course, Bill and the rest refused but talked Arthur into hiding out, thanks to the fact he was under a kill order by his wife.

They had been shocked by the plots that had been going on right under their noses and Bill was working hard with the goblins to help put a stop to them. They were all still trying to figure out why they wanted Arthur dead; he was no threat to them at all.

Bill figured he should have known something was up when he discovered the family clock destroyed, but they had thought it had been taken out when Molly fought with Severus. Now he wondered why he didn’t think about the fact the fight was limited to the kitchen, and the clock was in the family room.

Harry was spitting nails that Snape was still alive. If there was anyone he hated more than Dumbledore, it would be Snape.

“I want to get this done before we go back to school,” Harry announced at the dinner table the night before his sixteenth birthday.

“How about we take a little break from planning, just until after your birthday, and then we go full out to bring these arseholes down?” Cedric asked.

“Why wait?” Harry asked.

“I have something special planned for your birthday,” Cedric said with a mysterious smile.

“Well, in that case, I guess I can wait,” Harry answered with a small blush. “Where are Sirius and Hermione?” Harry asked as dinner popped up in front of him. All of his favourites, “and why are we eating so late?”

“They are spending the night on Black Island to keep Arthur company, and to give us some privacy. We will be seeing them tomorrow,” Cedric said. “As for why we are eating so late, as I said, plans.”

“And what do you have planned besides dinner?” Harry asked waggling his eyebrows.

“You will have to wait and see,” Cedric said.

Dinner was a relaxing affair, and Harry enjoyed every moment of it. They talked about nothing of consequence, as they ate and after dinner was finished Winky popped in with a giant cake.

“Finished?” Cedric asked as he pushed his own dessert plate away. He had prolonged dinner as much as he could, but he was restless. Unbeknown to his annoying husband, his control had snapped months ago, and really, he couldn’t wait another year of going through this torture.

“Merlin yes, I couldn’t eat another bite,” Harry said laughing as he pushed his own plate away.

Cedric got up and held out his hand for his husband, “let’s go take a little nap then, to sleep off this food coma.” Cedric said smiling.

“I like the idea of that. I’ve missed cuddling with you, I had hoped you would continue to stay in my bed after I was injured.”

“Well, I may be talked into staying there now,” Cedric said as he led Harry up the stairs.

“Really?” Harry asked as he pulled Cedric to a stop just outside his bedroom door.

“I already had the elves move my stuff,” Cedric said. “Surprise!” He added with a chuckle.

“And my pre-birthday dinner just got better,” Harry said smiling as he pulled Cedric into his room.

Cedric pulled away from Harry and walked to what was now his side of the bed, and pulled the covers back. Then he shocked Harry completely by stripping naked and climbing into bed.

“Cedric?” Harry asked.

“Get into bed Harry,” Cedric crooned, causing his husband to quickly strip his own clothes and join him.

Cedric pulled him close, and kissed him, running his fingers through his hair, and sighing into his mouth, “Merlin, I love you so much, Harry, it’s been horrible having to wait for you to grow up,” Cedric said as his hands moved from Harry’s hair down his body.

“I love you too, and you know I feel the same way,” Harry said, “but I thought you wanted to wait?”

Cedric rolled Harry over and lay over the top of him, smiling down at his husband, “I almost lost you again, Harry, and I don’t think we will get another do-over,” Cedric said kissing Harry’s neck in between words, “so I think sixteen is old enough. Besides I can’t take any more of your damn teasing.”

Harry was not about to inform his husband that he still had a little while until he was technically sixteen, and instead pulled Cedric in for a searing kiss.

Cedric broke away and moved to kiss his way down Harry’s body, stopping to take his time working on Harry’s nipples. He bit down gently enjoying the sounds he elicited from his husband as he swirled his tongue around the now hardened nub. Cedric spent a few minutes on each, licking and sucking causing Harry to squirm beneath him.

He gave one last suck, latched on with his teeth and tugged, pulling a startled moan from his husband, before moving down his stomach. He bit down on his hip bone and chuckled at Harry’s reaction.

“Ced, that tickles,” Harry said, planting his hands into Cedric’s hair and tugging, trying to guide his mouth. “Suck my cock,” he demanded.

“So bossy,” Cedric murmured, moving down to kiss the inside of Harry’s thigh, completely avoiding Harry’s now straining cock. Instead, he took one of Harry’s balls partial in his mouth, gently licking and sucking it, causing Harry’s hips to buck more violently. Cedric chuckled, causing vibrations to run through Harry making him shudder in delight.

“Stop teasing me,” Harry moaned.

Cedric released his mouthful and looked up at his husband, “as you wish,” he said adding, “it is your birthday after all,” then returning to give Harry the attention he demanded.

Harry’s breath hitched as Cedric wrapped his hand around his aching erection, bringing his mouth down and sucking the tip inside, swirling his tongue around the head. Harry bucked his hips causing Cedric to smile around his cock, and take him a little deeper into his mouth.

“Cedric!” Harry called and his hand fell into Cedric’s hair again tugging slightly.

Cedric hummed and took Harry all the way in, swallowing around his cock, and bobbing his head, taking Harry all the way to the back of his throat again and again. It was only moments later when Harry screamed Cedric’s name again and spilt his seed down his husband’s throat.

Harry groaned as Cedric released his cock and slid further down, pulling Harry’s legs over his shoulders and spreading his cheeks. Harry heard him mutter a spell and felt a tingle before Cedric’s tongue was working magic on his puckered hole.

“Merlin Cedric, I missed your wicked mouth,” Harry moaned as he pushed his arse into his husband face, ground down on him, as Cedric’s tongue pierced his hole.

Cedric worked Harry into a gibbering mess as he continued to lick and suck at his hole, before pulling back slightly and adding a lubed finger gently. He slowly fucked his husband with his finger, occasionally licking around it, before added a second when Harry started to beg.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Cedric said as he added the second digit and watching, entranced, by the look oh Harry’s face as he fucked him faster with his fingers, Harry meeting every thrust.

“Cedric, more, please.” Harry moaned and Cedric obliged adding another finger, slowly, and placing his other hand on Harry’s hips to stop him from hurting himself.

“Easy love, let me take care of you,” Cedric said. “I’ll get you there.”

“I want you so bad, Cedric, please, fuck me already,” Harry moaned, managing to dislodged Cedric’s restraining hand and pushing down onto his fingers.

“Always so greedy, Harry, and impatient,” Cedric chuckled as he scissored his fingers and twisted brushing over Harry’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Harry screamed. “Cedric,” he added whining.

Cedric slowly withdrew his fingers, swirling them over Harry’s opening, and teasing his entrance as he used his other hand to lube up his cock. He pulled away entirely and sat up, with Harry’s legs still over his shoulders. He looked his husband in the eyes as he lined up his cock, checked his watch and nodded in satisfaction, that is was now past midnight, before sliding into his warm canal slowly, watching for any signs of pain.

When he saw nothing but a smirk on his husbands face he smiled slightly, “you’ve been practising,” Cedric accused.

“Of course, I wanted to be ready,” Harry moaned out as Cedric pulled out and slammed back in again. When Cedric held still, Harry added, “I transfigured a dildo into a replica of your cock and bounced on that thing as often as I could, these last few months. I was hoping you would cave sooner or later.”

Cedric laughed at the look of triumph on his husband’s face, as he pulled out and held there for a few seconds before sliding back in ever so slowly, both hands on Harry’s arse cheeks both holding him open and holding him back from ruining Cedric’s slow torture.

“Bastard,” Harry grunted as he tried desperately to move so he could pull Cedric’s cock into him faster.

“That’s what happens when you cheat,” Cedric said, only half paying attention as he was enjoying the view of his cock sliding ever so slowly in and out of his husband tight, sweet hole. “I could fuck you like this for hours,” he added entranced by the view.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry moaned as Cedric grazed his prostate on every excruciating slow entry.

Cedric carried on like that for way longer than Harry thought he would be capable of, and his dick throbbed with need, his prostate getting just enough to hold him on the edge of orgasm but not quite push him over.

“Cedric, for Merlin sake, fuck me already,” Harry yelled. “You can torture me after you make me come again.”

Cedric laughed, before pulling out entirely and dropping Harry’s legs from his shoulders, “or I could just leave you like that,” he said.

Harry growled, and sat up, flipping his husband over onto his back and quickly sitting on top of him. He took hold of Cedric’s cock and positioned himself above it before sliding down, “now it’s my turn,” Harry said as he rode his husband hard and fast.

Cedric reached back and grabbed ahold of the headboard, hips pumping in time with his husband, moaning in delight. He loved Harry like this, so completely free and so damn hot. He missed this so much, the way Harry gave himself over in his passion and ecstasy.

This was the older Harry expressing his love and joy at being with his lover, his soulmate, and Cedric lost himself in it.

He released one hand from the headboard and grabbed his husband’s cock and pumped it slowly, in complete contrast to Harry’s actions, and it didn’t take long for Harry to come all over Cedric and ground down on his husband’s cock riding out his orgasm and pulling one from Cedric.

“Holy fuck,” Cedric said, as he came hard, his whole body shuddering with the force of it.

“Happy Birthday to me,” Harry said, as he pulled off of Cedric and waved his hand cleaning up the mess before snuggling into his husband.

“Happy Birthday indeed,” Cedric breathed out, “and mine is only three months away.” He added with an anticipatory leer at his blissed-out husband.

“Oh you don’t have to wait that long, I plan on jumping you again as soon as I wake up,” Harry murmured sleepily.

“Don’t count on it,” Cedric replied, laughing slightly at the confused look on his husbands face, “I will probably wake you up already balls deep lover,” he added, bring a sleepy grin to his husband face.

“My favourite way to wake up,” Harry purred.

“Sleep Harry and Happy Birthday.” 

“I still don’t have a beard, Harry whispered, licking Cedrics nipple eliciting a moan. Harry smiled and snuggled in yawning loudly, and moments later he was out like a light.

Cedric lay there, running his hands through his Harry’s hair, “I will kill them all before I let them hurt you again, Harry,” he said as he pulled his husband closer and drifted off himself.

****

Harry strutted into the kitchen late the next morning, his smile never leaving his face.

“Have a good night then?” Sirius asked.

“Brilliant,” Harry said taking a seat, and pouring himself some tea, “and an even better morning,” he added with a smirk.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed blushing.

“What, I’m married, and legal.”

“Right, but I don’t want to hear about it,” Hermione said squirming her seat.

“Horny?” Harry asked, causing Hermione to blush brighter.

“Leave her be,” Cedric said as he walked in, a satisfied smile gracing his face, “and happy birthday.” He added kissing Harry on the head before taking a seat next to him.

“Look at you,” Harry said eyeing his husband up and down. “How about we eat quickly and go back to bed?” He added leering at his husband.

“How about you control your hormones,” Sirius said after clearing his throat. “We have plans today, for your birthday.”

“I’m sixteen, this is controlling my hormones,” Harry said petulantly. What did they expect from him? He finally managed to get his Hufflepuff in the sack, now he just wanted to keep him there. Cedric was still a dynamo in bed, maybe even better than he remembered.

Sirius laughed at the look on his godson’s face. He was torn between thinking Harry too young for this but realising that he was married and they did wait a long time to consummate the marriage. He was rather proud of Cedric for keeping his godson at bay, he had seen the way Harry teased him.

“What are the plans for today?” Harry asked, “thanks,” he added to Winky as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

“I was speaking to Arthur last night, and he is bored and angry. He managed to get over his initial shock at what his wife and youngest brood have been up to, and now he wants to fight back,” Sirius started. “I managed to hold him off, just for today. We are going to gather our friends, and have a party on Black Island. Swimming, eating, tanning, games, before spending the night there and heading back here tomorrow to start planning.”

“I was surprised we managed to get Mr Weasley to stay on the Island as long as we did,” Harry said.

“He was in shock and grieving, after everything he found out. And let’s not forget the potions, I don’t think he even had any feelings for Molly before she drugged him,” Cedric said in disgust.

“I hate love potions,” Hermione said with a shudder of disgust.

“Don’t we all,” Harry said frowning. “And there goes my erection,” he whispered to Cedric, causing Sirius to bark out a laugh. “Damn dog hearing,” Harry muttered.

“Why do you think I left the house last night,” Sirius said.

“I have silencing charms on my room, Sirius,” Harry said giving his godfather the side eye, before grinning suddenly. “Speaking of needing silencing charms, who is the lucky person you are seeing?”

“Me, well I,” Sirius squirmed looking around the room. “Why don’t you ask who Hermione is dating?” He deflected.

“Sirius Black,” Hermione chastised, for throwing her under the bus before adding “how do you know I’m seeing anyone?”

“I have eyes,” Sirius said with a smirk. He was working at the school after all.

“I already know who Hermione has been spending time in the broom closet with, well more like the Room of Requirement but still,” Harry said, laughing at the look on her face. “Of course I do,” Harry added “and might I say, kudos on that Miss Granger, I can just imagine the sex.”

“Harry Potter,” Hermione snapped, but couldn’t contain her blush.

“What,” Harry said smirking at her blushing face, “how can you be such a prude when you get doubled teamed by the redheaded duo? Now I know where the idea about Ginny came from.”

“What I do in private is none of your business,” she snapped, before suddenly smiling at him. “And who said I was a prude? I just don’t talk about my private life.”

“You don’t have to talk about it when you are doing it in my castle,” Harry said laughing, “the map also showed you and those two in interesting positions.”

“Harry Potter you complete and utter pervert,” Hermione yelled, pushing back from the table and standing up, her cheeks flushing red, in both embarrassment and anger.

“Sit down Hermione,” Cedric said, “and Harry stopped winding her up. He doesn’t look at the map and watch you three, it happened once, and it freaked him out so much he makes me check the map before he will even look at it,” Cedric said laughing at his now pouting husband. “He also made sure I’m the only one of the two of us who gets the sex notifications from the castle.”

“You get sex notifications?” Sirius asked with a gulp.

“I do, yes, the who when and where of it all,” he said looking at both Sirius and Hermione. “It’s a safety measure to assure everyone is of age and consenting.”

“What happens if it’s not?” Hermione asked, now sidetracked by this new information.

“The Headmistress deals with it since she gets the same notifications,” Cedric said with a chuckle at the paling of both of their faces. “She’s had to deal with a few randy youngsters, but as for the assault alarm, it hasn’t happened yet, and after talking to past Headmaster’s portraits, it is an infrequent occurrence for a sexual assault to occur in the school.”

“Merlin,” Hermione moaned as she laid her head on the table looking quite ill at the thought of the Headmistress getting alerts like that.

“When Dumbledore once said, nothing happens in this castle without his knowledge…”

“Oh now that’s just cruel, Cedric,” Harry said.

“You must be rubbing off on me,” Cedric answered, laughing.

“I will rub off on you later, lover,” Harry whispered softly, causing Cedric to groan.

“Seriously though, Dumbledore damaged the wards so much that he got hardly any notifications,” Cedric said.

“Hey,” Harry said turning to Cedric accusingly. “You know who Sirius is seeing!”

“Well, yes, since he likes to get freaky often,” Cedric said laughing at the look on Sirius’ face.

“Eww and Cedric don’t be like that,” Harry said. “The alert only comes through once, then Cedric or Primrose accept it into the wards as allowed and no more alerts are sent unless you partner with a new person. Or its underage or non-consensual, then things go bang.”

Harry turned to Cedric and demanded, “now tell me who the mutt is dating.”

“That’s his business, and he will tell you when he wants too,” Cedric said smiling at his pouting husband. “Besides you would know if you didn’t force all your responsibilities onto me.”

Sirius looked between his pouting godson and the firm look on Cedric’s face and decided to intervene, “fine,” Sirius said. “I’ve been dating Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Isn’t he in the order?” Harry asked.

“No, Dumbledore tried to recruit him, but he refused. He was still angry about my lack of trial.”

“You were together before Azkaban?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and he was one of the only ones that fought for me, believed in me completely,” Sirius said with a sappy smile.

“How did you get notifications on him?” Harry asked after a moment’s thought, the teacher’s rooms and Founders rooms were exempts. The teacher’s rooms even had spells that refused entry to their private quarters from students.

“They must have gotten impatient cause Sirius Black here decided to behave like a schoolboy and had sex with his beau in a broom closet,” Cedric said laughing at Sirius’ blush.

“And how do you know it happens often?” Hermione asked.

“I get notified when people who don’t go to school or are not teachers cross the Wards. Kingsley comes by, a lot!” Cedric said, “and Sirius is just lucky I don’t deny him access,” he added with a smirk at the mutt.

“Don’t you get notified about the comings and goings, Harry?”

“No, I get a tingle, but the Wards know I leave all that stuff up to Cedric, it’s the joys of having a husband and soulmate, I can give him all the work.”

“Git,” Cedric said smiling, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Oh I think we both know why you put up with me, after last night and this morning,” Harry said waggling his eyebrows, causing Cedric to roll his eyes.

“So who else is having sex in the castle?” Sirius asked, causing everyone to laugh at the nosey mutt.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know. I have a hard time looking at most of my classmates as it is. Half of them are screwing around like bunnies,” Cedric said with a frown. “And that reminds me, Cho Chang gets around quite a lot,” he added with a smile at Harry.

“Gross,” Harry laughed, “even now?” he added.

“There was a drop off for a while after Hermione’s prank, but she’s back at it,” Cedric replied, screwing up his nose.

“Everyone deserves love, Ced,” Harry smirked.

“It gets better, it seems Hermione with all her pranking of the Weasley’s cost Lavender her sex partner, she has had to seek relief from Seamus,” Cedric said.

“So she traded up,” Harry said laughing at the look on Hermione’s face.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and bed-hopping,” Cedric said laughing.

“What do you expect with a school full of teenage boys and girls?” Hermione said, “and plenty of free time on their hands.”

“Imagine how much worse it was before Primrose added more classes,” Sirius said laughing. “I know when I went to school it was a free for all.”

“That is something I never needed to know,” Harry said. “As far as I’m concerned, my parents only had eyes for each other and never had sex with anyone else.”

“James was a fantastic lay,” Sirius said, smirking at his godson, before getting up to leave the room. “Now let’s get a move on we, need to meet up with everyone for a day of fun!”

“You utter bastard,” Harry called after him as he bolted from the room.

“Let’s get ready to head to the Island,” Cedric said, trying really hard not to laugh at the anguished look on Harry’s face.

“Fine,” Harry grumbled.

“I’ll just go…” Hermione couldn’t say any more, as her laughter bubbled up and out of her and she fled from the room laughing even harder at Harry’s disgruntled look.

“Come on Harry, let’s go have some fun swimming and tanning,” Cedric said as he helped Harry from his seat, “it will be fun.”

“I may need you to obliviate me first,” Harry said as he let Cedric lead him out of the room.

“Idiot Gryffindor,” Cedric muttered.

****

They arrived at Black Island an hour later and were met by Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Kingsley, Neville, Augusta and Xeno.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” was called out in greeting, before individuals came up to offer their personal greetings.

“I don’t know about you lot, but I’ve been looking forward to a swim all morning,” Sirius said as he stripped off his shirt and shoes, leaving him in the swimming trunks he had worn.

“Sounds like an excellent idea,” Cedric said, eyeing Harry.

“For those that don’t want to get wet, you can sit in the sun on the sunbeds over there,” Sirius said pointing. “Or the gazebo has some refreshments and shade. If you need anything just call for Jinxy,” he added before ploughing into the sea.

“Merlin, would you look at that,” the twins called as Kingsley ran after his boyfriend. Harry very nearly swallowed his tongue, causing Cedric to nudge his husband.

“Oh come on,” Harry said smiling, “just look at him, he is God-like.”

“Well of course he is, but you don’t have to drool,” Cedric replied, wiping Harry’s mouth.

“Git.”

“Come on, let’s go, unless you think you might drown adding real water to your own drool,” Cedric said, taking off his shirt and walking down to the ocean.

“I might now,” Harry said as he followed suit, ogling his husband.

The rest of the day was spent splashing around in the ocean, eating lunch, more swimming, tanning and teasing Hermione and the twins. Only Harry was brave enough to tease Kingsley, his reputation as a formidable Auror preceded him.

After dinner, the cake was brought out with Harry and Neville’s names on it and both boys were wished a very happy birthday. Everyone kept to Cedric’s rules and nothing but fun was had, all discussions about Dumbledore and the like were put on hold till the next day.

Chapter 8 – Curse Breaking

The next day found the group sitting around the breakfast table at Black Manor, you could almost feel the anxiety in the room, it was so high.

“We need to figure out the most pressing danger,” Cedric said.

“That would be Dumbledore, and maybe Flamel, but we don’t really know what he had to do with the whole thing. Is he involved? Is he just blinded by Dumbledore and believes everything that comes out of the old man’s mouth. How can we even know for sure, they have so many wards up, it’s like Fort Knox. I think the only reason Fawkes got through was because he let him,” Harry ranted.

“I know how to find out,” Kingsley said, “but I need to talk to Minerva.”

“Why? And can she be trusted?” Cedric asked frowning.

“I’ve known Minnie a long time,” Augusta said, “and if anyone can be trusted when they have all the facts, it’s her.”

“Remus said she was free of control now, thanks to her special friend,” Harry said, “but how can we be sure it’s not another ploy. They have caught us out already, what with the Molly and Snape’s surprise, I would rather we didn’t come across anymore.”

“The goblins can help with that, though she won’t like it,” Bill said, with a frown.

“I’m trying to keep the goblins involvement to a minimum. I know they are willing to help, but until we can get the Ministry to change the laws involving them, I really don’t want to put Ragnock in any danger. He has been a great help to me already.”

“If they are okay with it, then we should let them,” Cedric said. “Besides if the Ministry tries anything I foresee a rebellion happening.”

“Let’s try and hold off on that,” Bill said with a smile, “at least until I’m dead.”

“That’s a plan,” Cedric replied with a laugh.

“It would really help if we could get the old man stuffed with truth serum and get the truth out of him. Because no matter what intel we have coming in, I guarantee it is nothing compared to what the old codger is actually planning,” Harry said frowning.

“What are you going to do about Molly?” Xeno asked Arthur.

“I’ve already disowned her. Bill took me to the bank to sort it out,” Arthur said.

“It should be out in the Prophet today that Molly never made it to Azkaban and Severus Snape was never killed,” Kingsley said. “And Madam Bones asked me to thank you for the use of the Prophet and the intel about Molly. Though I think the biggest factor in Amelia’s help is sitting over there,” Kingsley added pointing to Arthur.

“And what’s the story there?” Harry asked.

“Amelia and I were dating when Molly potioned me, we were planning to get married, but…”

“That’s awful, Mr Weasley,” Hermione said.

“It is, but we are making the best of it, and I am happy to say Amelia doesn’t hold it against me, and we have started courting again.”

“That’s fantastic, I’m happy for you,” Harry said smiling.

“As you can imagine, Amelia is beyond furious and is going to use every tool available to her to recapture Molly, and ruin Dumbledore.”

“I’m going to meet with Minerva today, and have a chat about where her loyalties lie and if she knows anything about the Flamels. Dumbledore confided a lot in her in the old days.”

“Be careful, she is more than likely under a secrecy charm,” Harry said.

“If she is, her special friend would be working hard to break it.”

“It might not be that easy,” Cedric said. He paused and looked at Harry who nodded, “Dumbledore probably used the Elder Wand to cast his spells on people.”

“That’s a legend,” Kingsley said frowning.

“Dumbledore has the Elder Wand?” Xeno asked, leaning forward, clutching at his necklace.

“Had,” Cedric said. “I own it now,” he added.

“So you can undo his spells then,” Xeno said. “Now you have the Death Stick. Do you have the other Hallows?”

“That is a discussion for another time,” Harry said cutting him off. Nobody needed to know they had all three.

“It’s important, Harry,” Xeno said. “It is said that the one who reunites the Deathly Hallows will become the Master of Death, but more importantly, the wand can never be taken from you if you have all three.”

“The Deathly Hallows are a fairy tale,” Bill said.

“How can it be a fairy tale when Cedric just said Dumbledore had the Elder Wand?” Kingsley said. “I always wondered where he got his power from. I mean, he is a powerful wizard, but he often did things that were almost impossible. Now we know why.”

“Where is the Elder Wand now?” Sirius asked.

“Hidden, and it’s going to stay that way unless we need it for an emergency,” Cedric said.

“But you will use it to help Minnie, right, if she needs it?” Sirius asked.

“Of course,” Cedric said.

“Alright, well, Kings, you get a meeting with Minerva and see what you can find out,” Harry said. “The rest of us will just have to try and find out as much as we can about the rest of the Order. Rita should have the expose about Dumbledore ready soon, and then we can come at him for all sides.”

“I’m going to head back to work, tomorrow after the paper comes out,” Arthur said. “It should be safe enough by then, especially since I’ve banished Molly. That way I can keep an extra ear out in the Ministry.”

“Amos is a big help there, so you can get together with him,” Harry said.

“Why are Primrose and Amos not here?” Sirius asked.

“Primrose is busy with the school and Amos is busy with work. Exactly where we want them,” Harry said.

“Dad moved into the castle with mum, Harry insisted so they would both be protected by the wards. Dad takes the floo to work from the Headmistress’ office, and back again, plus we have elves guarding them invisibly. We see them all the time and had a birthday lunch with them the other day.”

“They are where they are most helpful,” Harry added. He kept quiet about the fact that he didn’t want them anywhere near this. He had lost his parents, he was not going to let Cedric lose his. He would protect Primrose and Amos the best he could, no matter what.

*****

“We need your help,” Kingsley said as he walked into the sitting room of Potter Manor three days later. He had all but moved into Sirius’ bedroom.

“What do you need?” Harry asked.

“Cedric,” he said. “They can’t break the secrecy spell, so I ended up telling Minerva and Saul about the wand. He is positive it will work.”

“Do you think the information will be worth it?” Harry asked, holding up his hand when Kingsley went to protest. “Look, this is my soulmate, I need to know the risk is worth the payoff.”

“Croaker is sure it will work, and Minerva managed to say a few things that make us think it will be totally worth it,” Kingsley answered.

“When and where?” Cedric asked.

“Now, in the Department of Mysteries.”

“I’m going to need a bit to retrieve the wand so we will meet you at the Ministry in twenty minutes,” Cedric said.

“Alright, I will let them know,” Kingsley said and walked out of the room to floo back to the Ministry.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked.

“Positive and you would do the same if you were the one that owned it,” Cedric said.

“Well, technically I do, since what’s mine is yours and yours is mine. Plus both our wands work for each other thanks to the soulmate bond,” Harry said smiling.

“And that is an advantage we may very well need, but others don’t need to know about,” Cedric said.

“Why?”

“Because you are more powerful than me,” Cedric said with a shrug.

“No way, we are the same, Ced, both of us are as powerful as each other. We can both do wandless, wordless magics, we can both cast the same spells.”

“I know, but on a powerhouse level, you hold more, and it will only get stronger as you grow,” Cedric said.

“And I thought you were the smart one,” Harry scoffed, causing Cedric to frown at him.

“Remember what Hecate said, what one is the other shall become,” Harry repeated for his thick husband. “Which means, we will both be the same. Why do you think you can speak Parseltongue, and I am so much better at Charms and Transfiguration than I use to be? We share skills, knowledge and power.”

“Right,” Cedric said before he blew out a breath. “Right,” he repeated this time smiling. “Looks like my smarts are rubbing off on you but I’m catching your stupid.”

“Arsehole,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. Sometimes his husband was a jerk, but he only had himself to blame. He had, after all, corrupted his Hufflepuff.

Harry and Cedric retrieved the Elder Wand, they had already had it warded by the goblins, though it wouldn’t do any good for anyone to try and steal it now. Not since they had reunited all three, the wand was now tamed and would not work for another owner, Xeno was right about that theory.

****

They meet with Kingsley at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries without being bothered and followed him to Croaker’s office where he and Minerva were waiting.

“The boys are here,” Kingsley said as he led them into the room.

“Hello, Professor McGonagall, Croaker,” Harry and Cedric said.

“Potter, Potter,” Minerva said, with a tight smile and a nod.

“Lord and Consort Potter,” Croaker said, “please take a seat.” He waited for them to get comfortable before adding, “you know why you are here, we have been working on this for days, and our last resort is you.”

“We will do what we can,” Cedric said.

“What I need you to do is say this spell, using the Elder Wand.”

Cedric took the spell and read it over a few times before he centred himself and drew the Elder Wand, “Liberate mente, ad removendum ligat, ut revelet Deus absconsa tua mecum,” he chanted.

When the spell ended, a heavy silence hung over the room, and magic seemed to build, followed by a flash of light as a wave of magic washed over everyone in the room.

“Son of a bitch,” Kingsley said, holding on the back of Minerva’s chair that he had been standing behind.

“You’re not wrong,” Minerva said holding her head in her hands.

“You too?” Cedric asked Kingsley.

“That son of a bitch,” Kingsley repeated before taking a deep breath to steady himself and pulling out a seat to sit down. “I captured Pettigrew a few weeks after Sirius was put in Azkaban, but Dumbledore came across me and memory charmed me.”

“Why didn’t he make you forget Sirius all together?” Harry asked.

“He wouldn’t have been able to do that,” Croaker answered. “Sirius’ presence was all over Kingsley life, and everyone in the Auror department knew about their relationship.”

“Sirius is going to be even more furious when he finds out,” Kingsley said with a frown.

Harry laughed at the look on Kingsley’s face before turning to Minerva, “what do you remember?”

“I remember taking you from the Dursleys. I had you for a month before he managed to track us down,” Minerva said with a sad smile. “I had no idea that spell would release the memory charms as well as the secrecy one.”

“I didn’t either,” Croaker said with a frown at the wand in Cedric’s hand. Cedric saw him looking and flicked his wrist causing the wand to disappear.

“It wouldn’t work for you anyway,” he said at the look on Croaker’s face.

“Yes, but to study it,” Croaker said, before being cut off.

“We are here for a different reason,” Harry snapped.

Minerva conjured a phial, and put her wand to her temple, pulling a long strand of memory from it, though the strand seemed to have slight breaks between the silvery strands, “this is everything,” she said as she placed the memory in the phial and handed it to Harry.

“That bad?” he asked at the look on her face. She just nodded at him with a pinched look.

“Alright, let’s get back home then,” Harry said. “What do you want to do Professor?” Harry asked as he turned to her.

“She can stay with me, I will take care of her, and she will contact you when she’s feeling more herself,” Croaker said moving to comfort Minerva, “this has taken a toll.”

“I can see that,” Cedric said.

“I’m so sorry, Professor,” Harry said.

“Me too, Harry, me too,” she said sadly.

“I hope she is going to be okay,” Harry said as they made their way to the Floo.

“She will be, she’s a tough old broad,” Kingsley said from behind them.

“I would like to hear you call her that to her face,” Harry said laughing.

“Me too,” Cedric said, before stepping into the floo with his husband.

Sirius was in the family room reading the Prophet when they got back, and laughing every few sentences.

“That good?” Harry asked as he moved into the room.

“Even better, there is a bounty out for Molly, Amelia even added the fact that she tried to have Arthur killed. It is known that Severus is alive, but instead of saying a Death Eater was killed in his place, they said it was an innocent person they had captured for their plot.”

The Prophet had been running with the story non-stop since the first edition came out, adding information as it came in. It had been picked up by other news outlets, and Harry was pretty sure it had put a significant crimp in whatever they were planning.

“The book should be coming out in the next few days, which will just fan the flame,” Cedric said smiling at Harry. “Hopefully it will keep them on the back foot so we can get out in front of this plot.”

“How did things go at the Ministry?” Sirius asked.

“Well, we managed to break the spells, but Minerva was too upset to even speak about it, so she gave us the memories.”

“Let me call the group in, and we can get a look at what has been going on,” Sirius said as he got up and left the room.

“Are you okay?” Cedric asked Harry as he took his hand.

“I don’t know, I guess I will find out soon enough,” he said shaking the phial at Cedric with a sad smile.

Cedric and Harry sat in contemplative silence as they waited for Sirius to get back, both wondering just how bad this was going to be. What they knew so far was beyond the pale and really, Harry didn’t want to have to fight a golem because of whatever twisted thing Dumbledore was up to.

Sirius came back in followed by Kingsley, “everyone is on their way,” he said as he sat down and placed the pensieve on the table, having grabbed it from the office on the way through.

“Oh and before I forget, I asked Remus about the Elder Wand, he knew nothing about that. So I asked about Dumbledore’s wand, and he said Dumbledore thinks that Yaxley still has it hidden somewhere. That’s all Remus knew, so I guess Dumbledore doesn’t want anyone to know the importance of the wand, and he can’t actually get to Yaxley himself.”

“If that’s true then it’s a relief, but I’m not counting on it, and I really don’t think we can count on anything Remus says. Dumbledore may already know he’s a lost cause, or he could have found out we have been able to crack him and feed him false information. We have no idea,” Harry said annoyance lacing his voice.

“We’re here,” the twins said as they entered followed by Arthur, Hermione, Amelia, Neville and Luna.

“I see that,” Harry said smiling. “Is that everyone?” He asked turning to Sirius.

“Yes, as per your instructions, I left Amos and Primrose out of it as well as Xeno and Augusta,” Sirius said.

“Okay,” Harry said as he leaned forward and poured the memory into the pensieve. “Everyone ready?” He asked and placed his finger in the liquid along with everyone else. He sought out Cedric when they landed in the headmaster’s office and grabbed his hand.

*****

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and Harry could make out Severus in the background. Minerva standing in front of the desk leaning over it, frowning.

“What did you do?” She asked, her Scottish brogue stronger in her anger. “I trusted you for years, Albus, I trusted you, and you betrayed me in the worst possible way. I remember everything. You had James and Lily killed, you took Harry away from me, and put him back with those awful muggles.

“You planned it all, Albus, why? Why would you destroy so many lives like that just for your version of the Greater Good, just for glory? You could have had that after the defeat of your lover, after your betrayal of him.”

“It’s quite simple Minerva, defeating Grindelwald gave me power and motivation to complete our original purpose. He will see me doing what he failed to do and regret his choice to abandon me. As for the Potters, they have the two things Grindelwald didn’t. The power in the Wizengamot to make drastic changes, and the money to help them along. They could have ruled the government if they weren’t so honest and abiding. What a waste.” Dumbledore spat.

“I was so close to turning James, but he had to marry that muggleborn,” he sneered. “She was turning him from me, her and that mutt. She deserved nothing more than what she got, though I’m sure Severus would have prefered her to be his plaything.” Dumbledore sighed as if he had regrets, and Harry wanted to rip his face off.

“Don’t worry though, my plans will come together. Harry will love me like a grandfather, and when I am through with him, he will die, and I will inherit the Potter fortune, including this castle. Everything’s coming together nicely, and when I am done, the muggles will bow before me and the magical world will celebrate my greatness.”

“You’re mad,” Minerva said, hand to her mouth, “and you won’t live long enough to achieve it.”

“Nicolas has been very accommodating on that front. He taught me too well, and now he will do as I tell him,” Dumbledore said and dropped his glamour revealing a much younger man.

“What did you do?” Minerva asked, and those watching could see the horror etched on her face.

“What was necessary,” Dumbledore said, “for the Greater Good. Now hold still,” he added with a condescending voice, and his wand flashed.

“Was there anything else you needed, Albus,” Minerva said.

“No that will be all.”

The memory swirled, and when it cleared, they were standing in a building Harry didn’t recognise. There were a group of people sitting around a table, and Dumbledore was at the front. As Harry looked at the people, he realised this was an Order meeting.

“We must make sure Harry Potter learns nothing of his heritage. He must focus on the defeat of Voldemort and not be turned by gold and power.”

“Why?” Minerva asked.

“Because there is no need for him to know about stuff he can never have. He must die you see.”

“No,” Minerva said jumping up from her seat.

“It saddens me too, Minerva, but it is the truth. Voldemort can only die when Harry does. But it is up to them to kill each other. ‘Neither can live with the other survives’,” he added.

“What is that?”

“Part of the prophecy,” Dumbledore said sadly. “Harry Potter will not live through the defeat of Voldemort, no matter how much it pains me for this not to be true.”

“He needs to know,” Minerva said.

“No, it will do him no good, and will only cause him to worry. Let him live what is left of his life,” Dumbledore said before adding, “besides we can not tell him. Everything discussed in these meetings is under a secrecy charm.”

*****

The group found themselves back in the family room, each of them trying to process what they had just heard.

“He’s crazy,” Hermione said.

“Barking is what he is,” Fred said.

“Why are you smiling Harry?” George asked.

“Because,” Harry said “the Flamels are under a spell. We can free them and use them to get to Dumbledore.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Sirius asked.

“This is where the goblins come in,” Harry answered with a smile.

Cedric left the room to go contact Ragnock while Harry called for tea for everyone.

“He really is batshit insane,” Neville said frowning.

“It seems so, and it seems like he has always been that way,” Arthur said.

“Well hopefully it will all be over soon, without any great final battle,” Harry said.

“You should contact Skeeter and get her to hold off on the book. She can add stuff to it after we sort this out and then Dumbledore will go down in legend as a crazy Dark Lord,” Luna said smiling.

“If I have my way this will be over quickly, and really, the book will be damaging enough without adding this stuff. It would tarnish not only the Flamels if it is true that they are under Dumbledore’s thrall, but it would be harmful to Minerva. I won’t have her suffer anymore,” Harry said.

“Besides,” Cedric said as he sat back down “with the book released, Dumbledore will be so angry it might throw him off and make it easier to deal with him.” Harry nudged Cedric and smile at him.

“Ragnock will meet with us tomorrow morning,” Cedric added. “He was rather surprised to be contacted so late at night, but said he will have the Flamels in the bank before we get there.”

“Yes well, needs must and all that,” Kingsley said.

“Let’s just hope it goes smoothly,” Sirius said.

They all said their goodnights and headed off home, leaving Hermione, Sirius and Kingsley behind with Cedric and Harry.

“Alright, let’s get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow,” Sirius said.

When Harry, Cedric, Hermione and Sirius arrived at the bank, they were met with a furious Ragnock and even more furious Flamels.

Harry and Cedric were going to go alone, but Sirius and Hermione wouldn’t let them leave without at least the two of them. Sirius had Kingsley on standby just in case.

“Ah Lord Potter,” Nicolas said when their group was led into the room. “I have much to thank you for.”

“You will have to forgive me if I don’t believe you right now, Mr Flamel,” Harry said keeping away from the man. His wife was seated but refused to look at him.

“Right, yes,” Flamel said as he dropped the hand he had held out to Harry.

“We trusted him, let him into our lives,” Perenelle said from her seat, her face downcast. “He brought us nothing but pain and anguish.”

“How?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to the now weeping woman.

“He killed our only son,” Nicolas answered for his wife as she sobbed into her handkerchief.

“What?” Sirius asked astonished.

“Dumbledore had been after me to teach him for a while, but I was only going to pass on my work to my son,” Nicolas started. “Perenelle and I had waited so long, but were unable to conceive, so I worked long and hard to develop a way to make it happen. My first few attempts were complete failures, but we had time, thanks to the Philosopher’s Stone.

“I finally managed to create a potion to let my wife conceive, and we were so happy the day we found out we were going to be parents.” He smiled at his wife, as she composed herself.

“The day he was born was the happiest day of my life, besides meeting Nicolas,” Perenelle said smiling sadly at her husband.

“My son attended Beauxbaton, just like we did,” Nicolas said. “He was smart, beautiful and full of life. He introduced us to Albus Dumbledore, they had become fast friends, and we welcomed the parentless boy with open arms.

“He had told Théophane, our son, all about his life, and being kind-hearted, Theo had immediately taken the slightly younger man under his wing. My son was twenty-five when they met; Dumbledore had just turned twenty. A year later my son was dead, and Dumbledore grieved with us. He said Grindelwald had found them together and in a jealous rage had killed Theo.”

“In my grief, I clung to Albus and he used my grief against me,” Perenelle said. “It was I that convinced Nic to teach that man, it was I that made sure he learnt all that we would have taught our son.”

“He turned that knowledge against us, and it wasn’t until Severus Snape came to me that I found out he was the one that killed my son, all for power,” Nicolas said. “I became enraged, so beyond angry that I could not think straight and then he was there, and I remembered nothing, until now.”

“Severus Snape?” Harry asked.

“He told me that he had found out a lot of things about Albus, but his own motivation for turning to me and outing Dumbledore was because of something he found out about Lily Potter,” Nicolas said. “It seems Dumbledore had promised to protect her, but he found out that he had no intentions of letting her live.”

“His unhealthy obsession with my mother is so beyond disgusting that I can hardly stand it, but at least it was good for some things,” Harry snarked.

“Is it true you can raise a golem and have it act like a real person, spells and all?” Cedric asked.

“No,” Nicolas said, “where did you hear that nonsense?”

“Remus Lupin said that is what Dumbledore had planned and that you could do it,” Harry said.

“Albus Dumbledore would not trust Remus Lupin with anything. He hates half breeds as much as he hates muggles,” Nicolas said. “Besides after the train station, and trying to plant Remus, he discovered the truth serum in Remus’ blood. He is still trying to recreate it, he is fascinated with a serum that works on ‘animals’, as he called anything not magical or human.”

“Who is the secret keeper for the Order,” Harry asked.

“Perenelle is,” Nic said, “Albus truly believes that she loves him beyond everything else, since Theo’s death, and as she rarely leaves the house these days…”

“Could you not have any more children?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Perenelle said, “there were a lot of complications with Theo’s birth. It was not to be for us to have more than my blessed boy.”

“You will have to move quickly if you wish to capture the Order,” Nicolas said. “We will not be able to face the man again without him knowing we were freed from his influence.”

“How did you get free?” Sirius asked.

“The Goblins are very good at what they do, and they only needed to break the first barrier, then I was able to help with the rest. The hardest part was staying here and not running off to kill him, but that is not for me to do,” Nicolas said sadly. “You do know that it is you that has to kill him?” Flamel asked.

“Yes, I figured out early on the Prophecy was not about Voldemort, it was about Dumbledore,” Harry said.

“Why didn’t you say something,” Sirius asked his voice a little high with anxiety.

“What would you have me say?” Harry asked, “it really doesn’t matter in the end, does it?”

“I guess not, no,” Sirius replied. “It just would have been nice to know.”

“It would just make you worry more, and the outcome will be the same no matter what, Sirius,” Harry said and smiled sadly at the look on his godfathers face.

“Who is at the Order’s headquarters now?” Cedric asked breaking the stare down between his husband and Sirius.

“Molly and her kids, except Percy, I think he is at the Ministry. Though he has been pulling away since he found out about Molly and the lie they told. Moody is there most of the time, Snape is hiding out there, that’s all I know for certain. You could find more or fewer members there,” Nicolas said.

“Where is Remus?” Sirius asked.

“Probably there, though he won’t be for too much longer. Dumbledore knows he is useless now, and it won’t be long before he finally allows Snape his revenge on the wolf,” Nicolas answered.

“What are you two going to do now?” Harry asked concerned. Dumbledore had caused so much carnage in people’s lives, it was heartbreaking.

“We plan to stay as guests of the goblins until you have finished what you need to do,” Perenelle said, “that way Dumbledore cannot use us anymore.”

“I really am sorry for what he did to you,” Harry said sadly.

“He has done many a bad thing to many a people, Lord Potter. We can only hope it is finally put to an end soon.”

“We will do our best,” Cedric said.

“Thank you,” Perenelle said, “and good luck. The Order of the Phoenix is located at number 6 Spinner’s End, Cokeworth.” She then proceeded to write it down and hand over the parchment to Harry.

“Thank you Perenelle, Nicolas, I will do my best to avenge your son,” Harry said and stood to finally shake Nicolas’ hand.

Ragnock led them out of the office, and Harry sat back down next to Cedric. “Well, looks like we have a place, now we just need to get whoever is coming along together and get there as quickly as possible.”

“I know exactly where that is,” Sirius said, “Snape lived on Spinner’s End, it was near to where Lily grew up. But I believe he lived at number 15, so we may have to be extra careful, they could have a look out at Snape’s old place.”

“Let’s get back home and get organised, we need to move as quickly as possible,” Harry said shaking his head at the new information. Of course, Snape lived near his mother when she was a child, the creepy stalker, Harry thought with a disgusted frown.

“Here Lord Potter,” Ragnock said before they left, “this is a beacon, activate it if you require help, and my warriors will be at your side in an instant.”

“My thanks Ragnock,” Harry said touched by the action.

Chapter 9 – The Downfall of Dumbledore

Their group was small but ready as they stood in the foyer of Potter Castle. Arthur had insisted on coming, as did Bill, the twins and Amelia. Kingsley would be glued to Sirius’ side, Harry was as sure of that as he was of the twins keeping Hermione buffered between them. The shock was Minerva standing there with her ‘special friend’ by her side.

“You ready?” Cedric asked Harry as he pulled him close, holding him tightly.

“As I will ever be,” Harry replied. He stretched up to reach Cedric’s ear and whispered quietly, “don’t die this time.”

“I’ll do my best,” Cedric replied with a nervous laugh. “But, on the upside, either way, we will be together.”

“Well let’s try to be together here then, so we can give your parents and Sirius grandbabies to spoil,” Harry said nuzzling against Cedric’s neck.

“Just remember the plan,” Cedric said.

“I know, and it’s more than he deserves, but I can see the poetic justice in it,” Harry said with a small chuckle.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kingsley asked.

Harry pulled away from Cedric reluctantly and pull out the parchment from his pocket. “Read this and hand it around,” he said.

“I’ve been here before,” Minerva said, “that’s the room from my memory with the Order.”

“Do you remember the layout, hidden rooms, entrances, anything at all?” Kingsley asked.

“I remember the layout yes,” Minerva said and pulled her wand. A picture of the house rose up in front of them, and she spun it around to show the road and surrounding houses.

“There,” Sirius said, “that’s Snape’s house.”

“I thought this was Snape’s house,” Minerva said frowning.

“No he lives across the road there,” Sirius said pointing again.

“There had been talk, but I never believed,” Minerva said, her hand on her heart.

“About?” Kingsley asked.

“Someone said that Snape had killed the owners of the house and taken it over. A muggle family, but I just thought they were gossiping. There was always a lot of gossip and rumours about Snape, he wasn’t well liked after all,” Minerva said. “I should have known after everything…”

“It’s okay Professor McGonagall,” Harry said. He hated that she had suffered so much, especially now he knew she had tried to rescue him.

“Show us the inside of the house,” Kingsley said gently.

“Right,” Minerva said and flicked her wand showing the entrance to the house. It was your basic muggle dwelling, nothing hidden or out of place, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t created something.

“Dobby, Winky,” Harry called.

“Yes Master Harry,” Winky said as they both popped in.

“Are you still wearing the wards we created for you?” Harry asked

“Always, Master Harry. We can’t be sneaking if we not be wearing them,” Dobby said.

“And just where have you been sneaking?” Hermione asked.

“Now is not the time, Hermione. Read this,” Harry added giving the parchment to Dobby and Winky.

“What is it you be wanting us to do?” Dobby asked after they had both read the address.

“I want you to pop in quietly and tell me who is in the house and where exactly they are. Can you do that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, we do,” they said and popped out.

“Excellent thinking,” Kingsley said smiling.

“Master Harry,” Dobby said as he popped back in, Winky right beside him. They had only been gone a few minutes.

“What is it?” Harry asked concerned about the look on the little guy’s face.

“There be fighting, Master Harry,” Winky said.

“Who is fighting?” Harry asked, but before they could reply, Ragnock appeared in the foyer.

“You have to leave now,” Ragnock said out of breath, “the Flamels left the bank and went after Dumbledore and the rest of them.”

“But,” Sirius was cut off by Harry.

“Revenge is a powerful motivator, and their old wounds were brought to the surface, so they are fresh and gapping. I think they would have tried very hard to stay out of it and I think that’s why they told us to move quickly. I guess we weren’t quick enough,” Harry said. “We would all do the same thing if it were us.”

Harry really could understand, and it probably made things easier, in the end.

“Let’s go, no need for stealth now,” Cedric said. Sirius had made a portkey to take them to Snape’s house since he knew how to get there, and everyone there grabbed hold before it was activated.

Even Ragnock.

They arrived at the sight and sound of chaos, spellfire had spilt to the streets, and Harry could see a few Order members were already down. It looked like Mundungus and Hestia Jones.

“Let’s move,” Cedric said, grabbing Harry’s hand and moving towards the fighting in front of them.

“Why are you doing this?” They heard Molly shouting, over the sounds of spellfire, but she was completely ignored, except for the spell Perenelle threw at her.

“I think you will find that revenge is the answer,” Harry said as he popped up next to the Flamels. He turned to look at them knowing Cedric had him covered, “need any help?”

“Harry Potter,” came the booming voice of the man he hated most.

“Albus,” Harry said, his voice dripping with disdain.

From beside Dumbledore, he saw Molly open her mouth, but before any sound came out there was a shout, and she was down, flaming arrows protruding from her body. Amelia Bones was standing on the other side of the Flamels, her wand up and a slightly sadistic smile on her face.

“Holy shite,” Fred called as he watched his mother fall.

“Head in the game Freddie,” George said as spell fire was rapidly exchanged.

Harry noticed Dumbledore standing back, watching the fighting in front of him with a calculated look on his face. “He looks like he is going to bolt,” Harry said.

“Good luck with that,” Nicolas said, “I locked down the area, no one can leave. He had his chance before you arrived but now.”

“Cedric,” Harry said squeezing his husband’s hand.

“I’m on it,” Cedric replied and moved behind Harry and the Flamels, before applying a disillusioning charm to himself. 

“What’s he doing?” Nicolas asked, firing another spell.

Harry went to answer when blood splattered across the side of his face, and he turned in time to see Moody go down. Hermione was standing behind the man, wand hand shaking, her face pale.

“Thanks,” he whispered, as he realised she had just saved his life, by taking another.

“Head in the game, Potter,” Fred said repeating his twin’s words from earlier, as George tried to steady a slightly shaking Hermione.

“Merlin Harry,” he heard Cedric whisper in his ear.

“I know,” he whispered back, turning slightly, “go, Cedric, I want this done.”

Cedric moved off around the battle, Elder Wand in hand. He had used it to cast his disillusion charm since it was the only one the old man couldn’t see through. He was going to get the old man’s glasses and see just what spells the man had on them.

He skirted the edges of the fighting and move to get behind the old man, taking his time to avoid detection. They had tested the spell using the Elder Wand to see if he would shimmer when he moved, giving himself away, but he was completely invisible as long as he moved slowly.

By the time he had reached Dumbledore, there were only a few battles left. Sirius and Kingsley were taking on Remus and Snape, though it looked like Snape really wanted to curse Remus, Cedric thought.

The twins and Hermione were fighting with Ron and Ginny, and they were clearly toying with the younger siblings. Hermione seemed to be having fun cursing Ron.

Dumbledore had finally moved into the fray and was fighting with the Flamels, who were keeping Harry behind them, for some reason he did not understand. But he would ask about it later.

There were more Order members than they thought and Cedric wondered if anyone besides Dumbledore had the full list of members. Arthur, Amelia and Bill were taking on some unknowns, well they were unknown to him, but the others might know who they are.

He finally managed to get behind the old coot and pointed the Elder Wand at him. “Ligatis potestates,” he said and watched as a light surrounded the old man, who turned and tried to curse him, but nothing happened. Dumbledore stared down at his wand in horror and Cedric heard Harry call.

“Fawkes,” Harry called out, and the phoenix flamed in and perched on his shoulder, “you remember the plan?”

Fawke clipped him with his wing, and trilled at him as if to say, ‘of course, do you think I’m stupid,’ and flamed away only to reappear on Dumbledore’s shoulder and flame out again.

“What did you do?” Nicolas asked as he watched the fighting continue around them, though it was clear that it would be over soon.

“Cedric and I decided that the best end to the old man would be to bind his magic and send him to live out the remainder of his life with his one true love,” Harry said with a smile.

“You don’t mean?” Perenelle asked shocked.

“Yep, right now as we speak, Dumbledore is getting acquainted with is old friend Grindelwald. Which means Nurmengard has one more prisoner.”

“Did you put them in the same cell?” Nicolas asked.

“No, they can see each other, but they can never touch,” Harry said as Cedric popped up next to him. “Great job love,” Harry said kissing his husband as the fighting died down.

“Thanks,” Cedric said with a large grin, “not too bad yourself.”

“Can you bring down the wards?” Amelia asked as she made her way over to them.

Nicolas raised his wand and dropped the wards, “done,” he said.

Amelia pressed her badge calling the Aurors to her and then went around with the rest of the group making sure the prisoners were well contained.

“How many dead?” Harry asked Sirius when he grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug.

“The only survivors are Ron, Ginny, Snape and Remus,” Sirius said with a sad smile.

“You didn’t kill him?” Harry asked. “Why?” he added when Sirius shook his head.

“I figured we would place him in a cell in Azkaban right next to Snape, it will be torture for the greasy git every month,” Sirius said.

“A nice thought, but they kill werewolves, they don’t imprison them,” Cedric said

“Ragnock has kindly offered to house both of them in the dungeons of Gringotts,” Amelia said as she returned carrying wands and what looked like portkeys.

“And you agreed to that?” Harry asked.

“Agreed to what?” she asked as she looked around. “I don’t see Remus or Snape here, they must have escaped in all the ruckus,” she added with a smirk.

Harry looked around himself and realised she was right, they were gone, and he couldn’t help the laugh that left him.

“What are you two going to do now?” Harry asked the Flamel’s.

“Retire to France,” Nicolas said with a sad smile. “It is time we put our affairs in order and joined our son.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, “for everything you have been through. If you need anything, let me know.”

“You have done more than enough for us Lord Potter, and we thank you for it,” Perenelle said moving forward and hugging Harry. “I am sorry we could not stop ourselves from interfering, we really did mean to let you…” she stopped and took a deep breath, “sorry.”

“I understand better than anyone,” Harry said, “and it all turned out for the best. He will suffer a lot more where he is now than he would any other way. And then we have the book coming out, so that will just add insult to injury. We will make sure both he and Gellert get a copy to read,” Harry added with a laugh.

The Flamels disapparated just as the Aurors apperated in and Amelia gave them their orders. She stayed behind to deal with the mess, Arthur and Bill by her side as the rest of the group headed back to Potter Manor. 

Before he left Harry handed Amelia the parchment, “there is probably a lot of evidence in there,” he said causing her to smile at him.

“Doing my job, Lord Potter?”

“Never,” he laughed and disapparated.

They settled in the family room, and Dobby and Winky popped in with tea for everyone, as they settled down. Everybody looked exhausted.

“Is anyone injured?” Cedric asked as Harry seemed to melt into his husband’s side.

“Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious,” Kingsley said as he pulled Sirius to his side.

“Same here,” the twins and Hermione answered.

“Where is Minerva?” Harry asked as he looked around.

“She went home with her ‘special friend’,” Kingsley said. “She said she would see you all later. She has some mental healing to do, and Croaker was going to organises sometime in the time dilation chamber for her. Of course, he will be joining her,” Kingsley added with a smile.

“I hope she is okay,” Harry said. “Especially since I know how much she tried to do for me.”

“As I have said before she is a tough old broad, and she is surrounded by love and support. She will be fine, in time.”

“I still want to hear you say that to her face,” Harry said with a smirk at Kingsley.

“Not on your life,” Kingsley replied.

“Smart man,” Sirius said leaning into him with a smile.

“Picked you, didn’t I?” Kingsley said as he smiled back at his lover.

“We should get married,” Sirius blurted out as he stared into Kingsley’s eyes, lost in the moment and forgetting his audience.

“Are you asking?” Kingsley asked.

“Yes, I’m asking.”

“Then I’m saying yes,” Kingsley said pulling Sirius in and kissing me deeply. Cheering erupted around them, and Harry watched as a blush ran up his godfather’s neck.

“Crap,” Sirius said, not taking his eyes of his lover.

“I’m so happy for you,” Harry said as he moved over to hug his godfather.

“Let’s have a toast,” George said, as drinks popped into place. “To the happy couple.”

“To the happy couple,” they all called out. “Cheers.”

After a little impromptu celebrating, Harry stood up and stretched. “I don’t know about you lot, but I’m exhausted,” he said.

“Bedtime,” Cedric said as he stood with his husband.

“You can stay over if you like,” Harry said to the twins, waggling his eyebrows.

“All the rooms have built-in silencing charms,” Cedric added as he pulled his laughing husband from the room.

****

Cedric closed the door behind them when they made it to their bedroom and sighed in relief, “it’s over,” he said as he pulled Harry to him, “it’s finally over.”

“That it is my boys,” Hecate said as she appeared in the room, Godric beside her, smiling widely at them.

“Goddess,” they said in unison, falling to one knee and bowing their heads.

“Stand my sons,” she said as she moved towards them. “I am so very proud of both of you.”

“Harry,” Godric called and held his arms open for his grandson. Harry fell into them and wrapped his arms around the man holding him tightly.

“We did it,” Harry said in a whisper.

“You certainly did young man and I am so very proud of you,” Godric said holding out one of his arms to Cedric, who moved into the now group hug.

“Magic is already starting to revitalise,” Hecate said. “And soon, new life will flourish in our world. Magical creatures are getting stronger, witches and wizards will be born more powerful, and I shall live on. Thank you, my children.”

“You can finally rest, Harry,” Godric said, “and finish up your plans for the wizarding world. The corrupt are already growing weaker as your light shines through the world. Now it is time for you to live for you, and eventually, have Heirs to carry on our lines.”

“We can do that,” Cedric said smiling.

“One more thing,” Hecate said. “The Hallows, you reunited them, and they are now marked on your souls. Together they will forever be a part of you, marking you as immortal.”

“But…” Harry started, but Hecate held up her hand.

“I will not keep you from my embrace when you two are ready to find peace, but you must know when you decide it is time for you to pass over, eventually you will be reborn. The Hallows will follow you in every new life from now on, as you move through time, as you fight for and replenish magic.”

“We understand,” Cedric said when he realised Harry was speechless.

“We will leave you now to celebrate, but know, I will be watching over you,” Hecate said as she moved forward and kissed both of them on the forehead. “Come Godric, let us leave them to their celebrations.”“Be good my boys,” Godric said as he hugged them one last time and vanished with Hecate.

“Cedric.”

“I know, but we have plenty of time to find the answers we seek. Besides, it’s not like we can’t die, we just get to choose when.”

“Right,”

“Let’s just go to bed and leave everything else for another time. It’s over Harry, and we can finally start to live.”

“You’re right, of course,” Harry said and moved over to the bed, stripping down and crawling under the covers. Cedric soon joined him.

“I love you so much, Harry Potter, and I am glad that fate decided to link us.”

“Me too, Ced, me too,” Harry replied and pulled his husband into a kiss.

Cedric ran his hands through Harry’s hair tugging slightly as he deepened their kiss. He loved his husband’s mouth especially when it was wrapped around his cock, but he had other plans for tonight.

“Get on your knees lover.” Harry compiled after giving his husband a sly smirk, causing Cedric to slap his arse, he then ran his hands over his cheek, soothing any sting he had left.

Harry felt the spells causing him to shudder, as Cedric’s magic touched his. It had been happening more and more lately, where their magic would caress the other. It was intense and a total turn on.

“You have such an obsession with my arse.” Harry chuckled as Cedric ran his hands over the soft skin, before pulling open the cheeks and blowing on his hole. Harry wriggled back a little, “eat me already,” he demanded as Cedric just continued to blow.

“Impatient,” Cedric laughed and blew a long breath over his puckered hole before leaning in and licking slowly. He kept a lazy rhythm causing Harry to try and push back, but Cedric kept him in place. He was not going to let Harry spoil his fun.

He licked and sucked, gently, languishingly before slowly entering his tongue. Everything was done exceedingly slowly, causing Harry to moan in both delight and annoyance. He loved it when Cedric took his time, worshipped his body but it also drove him completely insane.

Cedric loved to turn his husband into a puddle of goo, working him up to the point of climax before slowly bring him back down, and that is precisely what he planned to do tonight.

Another spell and Cedric pulled his face back from his lover’s lovely arse and entered a finger into the now loosened hole. He moved down and carefully took a ball into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and suckling softly. Harry pushed back, causing Cedric to stop and pull back.

“Be still,” he said in a soft, demanding tone, causing a shiver to run down Harry’s spine.

He replaced his finger then added another, scissoring gently, his own cock aching with need. But as Harry often delighted in saying, he was a Hufflepuff, and he had the patience of a saint.

He worked Harry into a blubbering mess, for ten minutes, pulling back every time Harry was close to coming, causing his husband to curse at him.

“Alright lover,” Cedric murmured as he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He slid in slowly, enjoying the sight of his cock being swallowed by his lover’s perfect arse. He made love to Harry, softly, slowly, lovingly.

“You drive me crazy, Ced,” Harry moaned as his lover slid in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“I’m going to make you come so hard you pass out,” Cedric promised as he continued on with his slow pace.

“So you’ve said, oh Merlin, before,” Harry gasped out, as Cedric grazed his prostate.

“There you are,” Cedric said smugly as he continued to aim and hit the spot. He thrust in quickly twice before slowing back down again, and repeated the action over and over, giving his husband a quick burst of hope before slowing back down causing Harry to whine and beg.

He loved it when his husband begged.

“You, Merlin Ced, yes, right there. Bastard, you know, holy fuck, I will have my revenge. Merlin have mercy,” Harry called out.

“And though I will, damn I love your tight arse, complain about it, fuck Harry,” he broke off when Harry squeezed him rather tightly, “I will thoroughly enjoy the torture,” he finished with a slight panting tone.

“HOLY FUCK!” Harry screamed as he came, hard. The orgasm had come entirely out of the blue, and Harry’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and as Cedric had said, he had blacked out for a moment.

Cedric pulled out, hard as a rock and aching, but still smiling as he rolled his husband over and ran his hands through his hair.

“Are you okay, honey?” Cedric asked as Harry blinked and tried to right himself. His body felt like it had turned to jelly and he was utterly blissed out.

“I’m perfect,” Harry moaned, stretching out his body, “and you, my husband, are a God!”

Cedric smiled, holding Harry close to him, “I try,” he replied.

“You succeed,” Harry said. “I think my bones melted, and I don’t think that is actually possible.”

Cedric laughed and kissed the top of his husband’s head, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. Harry snuggled into Cedric and kissed his chest, smiling, until he looked down.

“Cedric?” Harry questioned as he saw his husband’s hard cock.

“What?” Cedric asked alarmed by the tone of Harry’s voice.

“That looks painful,” Harry said toning down his voice.

“It’s fine, sweetheart, relax,” Cedric replied smiling as he realised his husband’s problem.

Harry smiled and wrapped his hand around Cedric’s cock, running his thumb over the tip, “I may be too boneless to do much, but I can wank you off like a boss,” Harry said with a pout.

“You, oh Merlin, don’t have too,” Cedric moaned as Harry moved his hand up and down his throbbing cock, quickly. This would be hard and fast since Harry had little to no energy and Cedric was on the brink of orgasm anyway, so it didn’t take long for him to spill his seed all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach.

Harry waved his hand carelessly, cleaning up the mess and pulling Cedric close, “sleep now,” he muttered, and just like usual after sex, Harry was out like a light.

Cedric smiled at his sleeping husband, tracing his features with his eyes. He couldn’t imagine how he had gotten so lucky to have Harry as his husband, his soul mate, his whole life, but he would forever thank the powers that be that gave him this gift.

“Night love,” he said, and followed his husband into sleep.

****

Skeeter’s book was released the next day causing chaos among the magicals of Britain. The ICW finally made an appearance in helping clean up the Ministry and Sirius Black was made the new Minister of Magic by a landslide.

It would take a few years, but they would make sure laws would finally get changed, where Magical Creatures would have equal rights, and blood purity would be a thing of the past that wasn’t discussed in polite society.

****

A few months after things had settled down, Harry and Cedric finally decided to pay a visit to Albus Dumbledore. They already had two copies of the book sent to him and Grindelwald just so Gellert knew how badly his old friend had failed.

“You know you can’t keep me here forever,” Dumbledore said before Harry could even open his mouth.

“I think we can just ask your buddy there,” Cedric said with a smirk at the old man.

“The people will demand I be free. I am the Leader of the Light after all,” Dumbledore said smugly.

“Didn’t you read the book?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

“The public will not believe your lies, Harry,” he answered condescendingly.

“I’m sure they will,” Cedric said, throwing a copy of the Prophet at him. It was a headline from a few days ago. The paper was still running excerpts from the book and stories about the old man even after this long.

The headlines read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE GREATEST DARK LORD SINCE HIS LOVER GRINDELWALD.

“Noooo,” Dumbledore whined as he fell to his knees. “What have you done?”

“We told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The Flamels were more than happy to tell their story, and Snape has been a fount of information since his arrest. New pieces of information come out almost daily,” Harry said. “You lost old man, and you will go down in history as one of the evilest men ever to walk the earth.”

“You deserve nothing more Albie,” Gellert said from the next cell.

“This is all your fault,” Dumbledore said.

Harry and Cedric left, since Dumbledore was busying arguing with Gellert and neither wanted to listen to it. They would go back and see the old man from time to time, until his death a few years later, Grindelwald died three days after Dumbledore.

Harry could never bring himself to visit Snape or Remus, so he let Sirius deal with them and only asked to be told anything concerning him and when they died.

Hermione often gave him updates on Ginny and Ron, since they had had their magic bound and been banished to the muggle world. She would often regale them with tales of how the two were coping without magic. Harry often wondered how long they would last.

Epilogue

Harry sat in the headmaster’s chair, Cedric next to him as they waited for the first years to be led into the Great Hall.

“So what’s the bet this year?” Neville asked from Harry’s other side, smiling at the disgruntled look on Harry’s face.

“Cedric is convinced he will get the trifecta for Hufflepuff,” Harry said, “but Sirius worships his namesake, so I am convinced we will finally get a Gryffindor in the family. Godric is counting on it himself since Helga hasn’t let him live it down.

“He’s more Puff than Gryff,” Cedric said with a smile, as he looked over to the Hufflepuff table where James Amos and Lily Primrose were seated.

“What about you, Nev?” Harry asked after giving his husband an unimpressed look.

“Well since the twins went to Gryffindor,” Neville started looking at Lorcan and Lysander, “and Alice is in Hufflepuff, Luna is hoping Frank will end up in Ravenclaw, but I’m pretty sure he is going to go wherever Sirius does. You know those two are as thick as thieves.”

That was true, between all their children, it was the youngsters of the bunch that were more like the Marauders. The older ones were more serious and focused, which everyone blamed on Hermione. The last ones were spared her tutoring as she moved up in the Ministry and had less time to devote to them.

The twins and Sirius took up the challenge, and a new breed of Marauders were born. He had been Minister of Magic for over a decade and had shaken up the Ministry in ways the Old Bloods were still complaining about. He had also claimed Lily to be the successor of the Black title, something that had never happened in the Black line before. Draco Malfoy was still annoyed about it, which just made it better in Harry’s opinion.

Hermione and the twins had yet to have children of their own, but she loved each of her nieces and nephews. Sirius and Kingsley just focused on being the best grandparents they could be, which is why Harry had been talked into having more than two children.

“Here they come,” Harry said as Luna Longbottom led the first years into the Great Hall.

Whispers broke out between the little ones as they looked up at the staff table, “why is the Minister here?” was heard causing Harry to chuckle.

“That’s my dad,” Sirius said as he moved to the front of the line, Frank by his side.

“Your parents are Harry and Cedric Potter,” one little first year asked, to which Sirius puffed out his chest.

“Yes, they are,” he answered. “And Frank’s parents are Luna and Neville Longbottom,” he added, because to him they were just as important as his parents.

“Who are they?” Another kid asked.

“They helped my parents defeat the greatest Dark Lord of all time, Albus Dumbledore,” Sirius said proudly.

“Wow,” was echoed around the group of first years, causing Luna to smile and Neville to facepalm.

“Do your kids have to do that every time?” Neville asked.

“Of course, he is proud of his godfather,” Cedric answered while Harry tried valiantly to hide his amusement.

“It’s alright for Luna, she doesn’t work here, but now I will have another year of first years too awestruck to learn for the first few weeks,” Neville complained. He usually led the kids in to be sorted since he was the Deputy Headmaster, but Luna always demanded to take over when one of her kids or nieces or nephews were being sorted.

“She is going to be doing some guest lectures again this year for Magical Creatures,” Harry said.

“She didn’t tell me, but that’s not surprising, she loves to just pop up wherever she feels like it. I guess I’m just lucky she chooses to come home every night,” Neville said, shaking his head fondly at his wife’s antics. She would never change, and he loved her even more for it.

“Pay attention our kids are coming up,” Cedric said.

“Franklin Longbottom,” Luna called and added, “come on sweetheart,” shaking the hat at her son.

“Every damn time,” Neville laughed.

“GRYFFINDOR,” the hat shouted. Franklin gave Sirius the thumbs up and ran to the table, before remembering the hat. He laughed, ran back to his mum gave her the hat and went back to the table, to loud cheers and clapping.

“Just like you Nev,” Harry said, elbowing his friend.

“I’m never going to live that down,” Neville said. “And I just know Frank did that on purpose.”

“Sirius Potter,” the hat called.

Sirius strutted up to the stool and jumped up onto it smiling, “hi Aunty Luna,” he said.

“Hello sweetpea,” Luna replied before putting the hat on his head.

The hat barely touched his head before shouting, “GRYFFINDOR.” Sirius jumped off the chair, replaced the hat and walked calmly to his house table, but his parents could see his excitement as he sat next to Frank.

Harry lost complete control for a moment and jumped to his feet, clapping and cheering loudly. “Finally,” he said when he got himself under control, causing Cedric to laugh at him.

Sirius blushed but gave his dad the thumbs up, causing his parents to smile.

“I love you, Harry Potter,” Cedric whispered as he leaned into Harry’s side.

“I love you too, Cedric Potter. Now and always.”

The End.

Notes:

Liberate mente, ad removendum ligat, ut revelet Deus absconsa tua mecum: Free the mind, remove the binds, reveal your secrets to me.

Ligatis potestates: Bind Powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Liberate mente, ad removendum ligat, ut revelet Deus absconsa tua mecum: Free the mind, remove the binds, reveal your secrets to me.  
> Ligatis potestates: Bind Powers.


End file.
